Two Hearts, New Soul
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: Squeal to my "Two Hearts, One Soul" Bleach/Naruto crossover. Rewrite is up!
1. Rebirth of a Hero

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Rebirth of a Hero**

Finally Naruto was actually getting a good night rest. It had been four years since the death of Neji, Lee, Kimiko, Shikamaru, and Hinata. And how could the blonde sleep when every night he was reminded how he wasn't strong enough to save them. He rolled over at the sound of a girl whispering to him. Naruto tried to figure out what she was saying to him as he opened up his eyes. For some reason she sounded like Kimiko, but younger. Naruto sat up in his bed as she whispered to him again.

'_Shoot now I've gone crazy. I'm hearing voices in my head and I can't even hear what they are saying.' _Naruto thought as he caught a glimpse of a familiar shadowy figure. _'Sasuke?' _

Naruto stood up as the figure turned his head towards Naruto. Naruto looked straight at the figure, who just opened up one eye revealing the Sharingan.

"Sasuke." Naruto gritted his teeth, as he quickly got dressed.

Naruto ran through the streets trying to catch Sasuke as he jumped from roof to roof. Naruto ran passed Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Akamaru as he raced after Sasuke.

"Hey slow down Naruto! What's up with him?" Sakura looked at the boys as Akamaru started to whine.

Kiba looked down at his partner, "What do you mean he's back?"

"Who is Akamaru talking about?" Sai asked.

"I don't know, unless he means…" Kiba stopped looking off in the direction that Naruto ran off in.

"No it couldn't be Sasuke." Sakura whispered as she started running off toward Naruto.

"Wait Sakura!" Sai ran after her with Kiba and Akamaru following.

Naruto followed Sasuke to the valley of the end, where Sasuke stood waiting for him. Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke and just waited for him to say something. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with his Sharingan as he took off his hat.

"What a place to meet at, wouldn't you say Naruto?" Sasuke finally said something to Naruto.

"Why don't you cut the small talk out of this, Sasuke?" Naruto said to him as he got into his fighting pose. "You and me have some unfinished business here."

Sasuke laughed as he unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak in the style Itachi did. "So you really have thoughts of vengeance in your mind right now as you stand before me?"

"Hate to say it, but yes I do. So I guess they were telling the truth when they say that best friends become each other." Naruto answered him pushing the tears down.

"I see, so your only thoughts are on killing me right now?"

"You don't think I can kill you, but just as before I will." Naruto smirked coldly at Sasuke thinking about how he put three slashes into Sasuke's headband.

"We shall see if you have enough hatred for me to actually kill me off." Sasuke said as he took off his Akatsuki cloak.

(I'm skipping this battle cause it's just like their first battle here well without the fox cloak and curse mark. And I don't feel like writing it out)

"This ends now Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as the Rasengan formed in his hand.

"Why don't you pour all your hate into your last jutsu, Naruto and finish me!" Sasuke taunted Naruto as he charged his chidori up.

A few miles away Sakura found her heart racing as they got closer to Naruto and Sasuke. _'Please don't let me be too late!' _

Sasuke's chidori cut right into Naruto's chest as Naruto plunged his Rasengan into Sasuke's chest. The two pushed there attacks to the max and ultimately drove their hands right through each other. Sasuke clinched his left hand into a fist as if to snuffle out his chidori as blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth. Naruto tried to pull away from Sasuke as his own blood seeped out of his mouth as well. Sasuke then tried to free himself, but realized that Naruto had done the same thing with his hand as Sasuke did with his.

"I promise Hinata that I would stop you even if I had to give up on being Hokage and drag you down to Hell myself." Naruto told Sasuke as he started coughing up blood.

"Damn so you really did want to kill me as badly as I did with Itachi. I guess the Akatsuki can kiss their dream good-bye since you are going to die with me." Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes as his Sharingan faded.

"Yeah everyone will be safe now." Naruto said in between coughs.

"Naruto nether one of us has much time left. I just want you to know I'm sorry about everything." Sasuke told Naruto as he fell closer to the blonde ninja. "Can you forgive me friend so I can die with my heart at peace."

Naruto held not the Sasuke who was his enemy, but the Sasuke he knew from squad seven. He held the lifeless Sasuke as he felt his time coming soon.

"Of course, after all you're my brother and best friend." Naruto said as he fell to the ground.

Sakura finally made it to the valley of the end to find Naruto and Sasuke laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. She gasped at the sight of the two.

"No Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura stumbled closer to the boys as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Sakura are they still alive?" Sai asked the pink haired Kunoichi.

"I don't know but I think they maybe." She stammered.

"Damn this is bad." Kiba turned his head away from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sai, Kiba please go back to Konoha and report this to Lady Tsunade!" Sakura ordered them to return to the village.

"We're on it Sakura!" Kiba said as he and Sai left.

Sakura knelt down next to Naruto and Sasuke and started to try and heal them. Little did she know that it was already to late for the two ninja. A few inches away from their bodies stood Sasuke who was looking down at Naruto. Naruto stood up picking up the chain that hung from his chest. He then looked over at Sasuke then he spotted Sakura trying to heal him.

"Save your breath Naruto. Sakura can't hear us or see us. Oh and I wouldn't pull on the chain it hurts like hell if you do." Sasuke told him.

"Yeah so now what we just sit around here for our god of death to take us to the after life?" Naruto scoffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

He then pulled out a leaf headband. Naruto smiled sadly at it as he held it out towards Sasuke. "Here you should have this back since I forgave you for everything."

Sasuke smirked as he took his headband from Naruto. "I never thought I would be wearing this thing again, and thank you for forgiving me Naruto."

"Don't mention it." Naruto shrugged it off as if to be acting cool.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Naruto starting at his stomach. He clutched his stomach as he doubled over in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran towards him.

Naruto found himself on his back unable to move as a familiar nose pushed out of his stomach. Naruto screamed out in pain as more of the nine-tailed fox appeared out of Naruto. The fox laughed as he climbed out of his seal prison of Naruto.

Sakura sat crying over Naruto and Sasuke's bodies. She seemed to have sensed that something bad was happening in the area. She looked up at Sasuke and Naruto as if she heard Naruto screaming. Through her watery eyes, Sakura thought she saw Naruto laying on the ground and Sasuke standing by him. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she focused on the spot where Sasuke and Naruto were. She gasped as she clearly saw Sasuke watching as the nine-tailed fox pulled out his back legs out of Naruto's stomach. She couldn't bear to see Naruto's face in so much pain.

Naruto's face was pale and covered in sweat as he tried to push the pain away. Had his hatred been the cause of this? Naruto didn't know nor cared at this point. He weakly opened up one of his eyes to find that the fox only had his tails left to pull out of him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards them.

"Sak-ura? I thought you couldn't see us." Naruto tried to say as the fox was finally fully freed.

"Sakura get out of here!" Sasuke yelled at her as the nine-tailed fox roared.

Naruto started to get up even though he was woozy. The fox laughed as he watched Naruto get up.

"**Allow me to help brat!" **the nine-tailed fox said as he grabbed Naruto's chain of fate in his mouth and tugged on it.

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura were about to let the fox help or find out what happened if the chain was pulled out of Naruto's chest. Sasuke focused all of the charka he could summon within his soul to his left hand starting his chidori. Sakura also focused her charka to her fist as she charged for the fox demon's mouth. She slammed into his left jaw as Sasuke jabbed him in the right. The nine-tailed fox roared in pain as he dropped Naruto, who grabbed the base of his chain of fate.

"**Alright so you want to watch your friends suffer first?" **the nine-tailed fox swiftly wrapped one of his tails around Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled wincing in pain.

"No, Sasuke!" Sakura also yelled as she charged at the fox.

The nine-tailed fox laughed as he chomped down on Sasuke's chain of fate disconnecting Sasuke's soul from his body. The fox released Sasuke as he snapped at Sakura. Naruto ran to Sasuke as Sakura kept the nine-tailed fox busy.

"Damn, you dobe don't worry about me just save Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as he got up.

Naruto stopped and looked back towards Sakura and the fox only to watch as one of the fox's tails stab Sakura in the back. The nine-tailed fox laughed coldly as he lifted Sakura in the air causing her soul to fall towards the ground. There was no time for Naruto or Sasuke to react to Sakura's sudden death as they watched Sakura's chain of fate give and tug at its base at Sakura's chest.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as a black blur flashed towards Sakura cutting her chain of fate and laid her down at their feet. The black blur stopped in front of squad seven. Little did they know that the man in front of them was the soul reaper captain of squad ten, Isshin Kurosaki. The man shook his head at the fox.

"Man, Fate really messed up here." He muttered. "I'll give him three more minutes before sending this demon back to where he belongs."

Just then the nine-tailed fox disappeared leaving Naruto and Sasuke speechless. Isshin looked at the two boys, "What's a matter with you two?"

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well Kyubi's spirit there went to his new home in the new Naruto who doesn't have any memories of this latest battle between you and Sasuke." Isshin explained.

"What do you mean new Naruto?!" Naruto asked shocked at Isshin's explanation.

"Well if things go totally wrong in a world Fate as he calls himself creates new players to go down the right path after the originals die. That's where my people come in." Isshin smiled as he pulled out his Zanpakuto. "I'm your soul reaper and I'm here to take you to the soul society. And we might want to start with you Sasuke Uchiha, if we wait any longer you might just end up as a Hollow."

Sasuke just nodded his head as Isshin preformed the konso on him. Naruto watched as Sasuke became a hell butterfly and flew off.

"Um Mr. Soul Reaper? Could you send me to where Sasuke is?" Naruto asked.

"Sure no problem. By the way the name's Isshin Kurosaki." Isshin said as he preformed another konso on Sakura. Finally he sent Naruto on his way to the soul society.

Soul Society: East Rukon 33rd district

A teenaged Shuhei Hisagi was practicing his swordsmanship when he spotted Sakura falling from the sky. He quickly tossed his sword aside as he rushed to catch her. Sakura opened up her emerald green eyes to look up at the face of her savior. She noticed his tattoo on his cheek of a black 69.

"Um thank you." Sakura thanked him as he sat her down on her feet.

"No problem. I'm Shuhei Hisagi and you are?" Shuhei introduced himself to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said as he found herself blushing at Shuhei.

Shuhei's eyes widen at Sakura's name, "Haruno? You wouldn't be related to a Kimiko Haruno would you?"

"Well actually I am, but how do you know Kimiko?" Sakura asked.

"She's the fourth seat member of squad 12, well actually she just moved squads. So now Kimiko is the fifth seat member of squad 13." Shuhei answered.

"Um your outfit is different than everyone else's why is that?"

"Oh, that's because I'm a student in the soul reaper academy!" Shuhei laughed, "About 46 years ago I was attacked by a hollow when I was a kid living here. Two soul reapers saved me from that Hollow, and told me that I had a strong name and to be happy for each day that I'm alive. I don't remember much about that night but I do remember that one of the soul reapers had gray hair while the other one had white eyes, and both of them had a tattoo of 69 on their bodies."

"Really is that what inspired your tattoo of 69 and you to become a soul reaper?" Sakura asked as they walked through the streets.

"Yeah, I wanted to become a soul reaper ever since that night just so I could serve under them and prove that I'm strong." Shuhei told Sakura. "You know your spiritual pressure is pretty high. You should come back to the soul reaper academy with me and become a Soul Reaper, Sakura."

"Really?" Sakura looked over at him.

"It beats trying to make a living for yourself out here in Rukongai. Its ruff out here and a beautiful girl like you will have many problems out here." Shuhei informed her.

Sakura shrugged, "Why not."

West Rukon 78th District

Sasuke fell behind two people who were looking at three graves. He started to get up as Naruto fell right on top of him.

"Get off me you baka!" Sasuke muttered as he tried to get up.

"Shut up teme! I'll get off of you in a minute!" Naruto yelled at him as he pushed himself up.

Naruto stopped, as he looked at a red headed male and a black haired female. "Um, this is might look really weird, but its nothing like that!"

"I said get off of me! Naruto!" Sasuke growled as he kicked Naruto off of him. "Sorry about that. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and that dobe over there is…"

"I'm not a dobe or a baka. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said as he bushed himself off.

"I'm Renji Abarai." The red head introduced himself. "And this is Rukia."

"Nice to meet you Renji and Rukia." Sasuke and Naruto said.

"So do you mind if we follow you around for awhile?" Naruto asked.

"Actually Naruto, Renji and I were on our way to the soul reaper academy." Rukia informed Naruto and Sasuke.

"Wait a minute there's a school here where you can become a soul reaper?" Naruto questioned her.

"Of course you dobe! How else did the soul reapers get trained?" Renji barked at him.

"Cool! I'm going to enter this soul reaper academy and become the lead Soul Reaper whatever they call that!" Naruto gave his goofy grin causing Rukia to laugh as Renji and Sasuke wacked Naruto on the head.

"Geez you really are a dobe. There's no way a shrimp like you could be come the Head Captain of the soul society." Renji told Naruto.

"Wanna bet on it, Renji?" Naruto smirked. "Anybody can beat a genius by hard work."

"You're alright Naruto Uzumaki." Renji punched Naruto in the arm as the four headed for the soul reaper academy


	2. New bonds

**Two Hearts, New Soul: New Bonds**

"_Hurry up, Loser!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, who was running behind Sasuke and Renji trying to finish getting dress._

"_Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled as he almost ran into Renji who had stop. "Oh, hey Rukia and Sakura!"_

"_Hi Naruto, Renji, Sasuke." Sakura smiled at them. "So where are you guys off to?"_

"_We in the advance classes are going to the world of the living to practice Hollow extermination." Renji rubbed it in the girls' faces. _

"_Renji! Why you…" Rukia started as Sakura punched Renji in the head. _

"_Damn it Sakura what was that for?!" Renji asked._

"_I don't know." Sakura smiled playfully. "Shouldn't you boys get going?"_

"_Yeah, and don't worry Sakura I'll be sure to tell Shuhei you said hi!" Naruto grinned as she ran passed the girls._

"_Cha! Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him as she waved her fist in the air._

Naruto smiled as he looked back at his few years in the soul reaper academy. He now waited orders for his squad placement. Naruto smiled as Shuhei and Sakura came walking up to him on his left.

"Well that's what I thought, but I guess Captain Kuchiki is colder than that." Shuhei shrugged his shoulders.

"Rukia's strong she'll be fine. Hi Naruto!" Sakura smiled at him.

Suddenly Naruto was jumped from behind. "Renji! Sasuke! That's no way for soul reapers to act! At least Izuru knows how to act!" Momo yelled at the boys.

"Aw let them fight Momo. It keeps them from trying to fight me." Izuru laughed as Naruto pulled himself out of the pile.

"What the hell was that for Renji and Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as the area was filled with the sound of laughter.

They looked to see a small girl with pink hair running towards them.

"Um is there a reason why there's a chibi Sakura running towards us?" Sasuke asked.

"Lieutant Yachiru give back my headband!" Someone was chasing the chibi Sakura.

"Aw you have to catch me first!" Yachiru yelled behind her as she jumped into the air.

"Eh?" Naruto looked up to find that Yachiru had landed right on his head.

Yachiru looked down at him and smiled, "Hi ya Whiskers!"

_Bam! _Yachiru's chaser plowed right into Naruto. Yachiru giggled as she tumbled pass Momo and Izuru.

"Nah nah I win! Come on Fuzzy! Kenny's still not here and I still have your headband!" Yachiru waved a red ribbon in the air as Fuzzy got up and continued the chase.

Naruto groaned as he picked himself up.

"Was it just me or was that a leaf headband in her hand?" Sakura asked as Naruto stood up.

"Eh? Bushybrows?" Naruto muttered as he scanned the area for Yachiru and Fuzzy.

"I think it was Sakura and are you alright Naruto?" Renji asked him.

"No cause I think that was Bushybrows who just plowed me over." Naruto answered him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Maybe you hit your head Naruto there's no way that was Lee." Sasuke laughed as a Lieutant flash stepped in the middle of them.

"Damn it!" The Lieutant cursed under his breath. "Why am I always babysitting Lieutant Yachiru?!"

"Here I come!"

The Lieutant looked up as Yachiru fell right on top of him. "Hello Yachiru and where's Lee?"

"Oh Fuzzy's trying to get his headband down from where I hid it." Yachiru told Kaien as he got up. "I just came back to pick up our new squad member!"

"I would hate to be on her squad." Naruto muttered to Sasuke.

"What was that Whiskers?" Yachiru asked him as two hands grabbed his shoulders.

"What the?!" Naruto looked behind him to find a red headed girl about his age and a bald man.

"Hi Baldy and Foxy!" Yachiru waved at them.

"Good morning Lieutant Yachiru." The girl greeted Yachiru.

"Don't call me Baldy!" Ikkaku yelled at her as he looked at Naruto, "I don't get it if you're the new squad member."

"What?!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Are you are you not Naruto Uzumaki?" The red head huffed.

"Do I want to be?" Naruto gulped.

"OW!" Everyone looked at Yachiru who was holding her head. "That hurt Fuzzy!"

"Well what did you expect? I told you earlier I was finished with my morning training Lieutant Yachiru!"

Sakura gasped at Fuzzy. He was indeed Lee, but in many ways he wasn't the same Lee they knew in Konoha.

"Alright just calm down Lee. You've got your headband back and Yachiru's got a bump on the head. You're both even."

"I'm sorry Lieutant Kaien." Lee bowed.

"Don't worry about it let's get going!" Kaien laughed as he flash stepped off with Lee following him.

"See I told you it was Bushybrows!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Come on Whiskers Kenny's waiting!" Yachiru pulled Naruto along by his collar.

"Okay what was that about?" Izuru asked.

"Renji we should be going as well!" Momo pulled Renji as she ran off towards the squad five barracks.

"Um why don't I walk with you for a while Sakura seeing that we are close to each other given that you are in squad eight and I'm in squad nine." Shuhei asked Sakura.

"Um, sure." Sakura followed Shuhei leaving Sasuke with Izuru.

"Later Izuru I'm off." Sasuke also left leaving Izuru standing alone.

Sakura found herself waiting for her captain. _'Great I have a captain like Kakashi.' _Sakura rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden Sakura watched as rose petals danced in the air. She looked up to see someone jump off the roof and gracefully land on the ground. "Greetings I am Shunsui Kyoraku captain of squad eight."

Sakura giggled, she had to admit he was stylish. Shunsui looked up as the petals continued to rain down on him. Sakura also looked up to see a teenaged girl with black hair and glasses.

"Oh, Nanao that's enough with the petals." Shunsui told her as she continued to throw the petals. "That's enough with the set décor we don't want to get carried away here."

Sakura choked her laughter as Nanao proceed to dump the remaining petals on to Shunsui.

"Sorry about that Nanao is still learning. She just became my Lieutant only a few weeks ago." Shunsui told Sakura. "Now you must be Sakura Haruno?"

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Kyoraku." Sakura bowed.

Shunsui couldn't help but to look down her soul reaper uniform. This of course pissed Sakura off. "Cha! You pervert!"

Nanao giggled as Sakura punched Shunsui right in the face and ultimately sent him flying.

"My, my you have a good arm." Shunsui said as he rubbed his cheek.

Naruto wasn't having an easier time with his own Captain.

"Quit your whining and fight me already Uzumaki!" Kenpachi yelled at Naruto as he chased Naruto around.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Naruto yelled as he ran through the barracks.

Naruto quickly jumped into the first open building he found. He watched as Kenpachi walked right passed him.

"Damn I lost him." Kenpachi muttered as Yachiru popped up.

"Whiskers is that way I'm sure!" Yachiru pointed to the right.

Naruto let out a breath as Kenpachi and Yachiru left.

"What's with you, Baka?" Naruto looked up to find Rukia standing over him.

"Oh hey, Rukia long time no see." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Sorry I'm late Rukia, but Lieutant Kaien needed me to rush some paperwork to squad two." Naruto and Rukia turned to the newcomer.

The newcomer rushed over and hugged Naruto. "Um I can't breathe!"

"Aw come on Naruto you don't recognize me?" The soul reaper released him.

Naruto looked at her closely, then it dawned who she was, "Kimiko! But how, when, where, why?"

Kimiko laughed as Kaien and Lee walked into the dojo, "You're still the same Naruto!"

"Hey Naruto!" Lee waved.

"Yeah so you two should go say hi to Sakura and Sasuke!" Naruto told them. "Oh so where's Neji and Shikamaru?"

Neither Kimiko nor Lee answered. They just hung their heads low and shook their heads.

Naruto's smile faded, "Oh I see. So what about…" Naruto looked up to find Kenpachi luring over him.

"Hi Captain!" Naruto yelled as he took off.

"Bye Fuzzy, Kitty, Frowny, and Butterfly!" Yachiru waved as Kenny took off after Naruto.

"Poor Naruto." Lee said shaking his head causing everyone else to laugh.


	3. Tears of the Past

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Tears of the Past**

"Ha I've got you now!" Naruto yelled as he slashed at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku smiled as he dodged the blonde's attack and countered by jabbing his sheath into Naruto's stomach. Naruto's eyes tear up as he coughed trying to snap back from the attack. Ikkaku shook his head as he proceeded to whack Naruto's Zanpakuto out of his hand and Kick him to the ground. Ikkaku sighed as Naruto disappeared. He sighed as he turned around blocking Naruto's blade with his own. Naruto tried to kick Ikkaku in the head, but failed. Naruto backed away then gave another slash. Ikkaku blocked Naruto's blade once again, but this time Ikkaku whacked Naruto's wrists with his sheath causing Naruto's grip to loosen. Naruto back off, yet not enough as Ikkaku smacked Naruto's wrists with his blade. Naruto lost his grip on his Zanpakuto causing it to drop to the ground. Naruto quickly went after his sword, but Ikkaku placed his foot on the sword. Naruto looked up as Ikkaku smiled kicking the sword behind him. Naruto sighed as he watched his blade slide further away from him as Ikkaku slashed down. Naruto swiftly caught the blade with his feet as he hopped up into a handstand. Ikkaku smiled as he let go of his Zanpakuto and smacked Naruto across the chest with his sheath. Naruto winced at the pain as he lost his concentration. He hastily chucked Ikkaku's blade back at Ikkaku as he tumbled to his feet. Ikkaku didn't allow Naruto to recover as he jabbed Naruto in the stomach with his sheath again. He followed up by jabbing Naruto under his chin with the butt of his hilt and finally summiting Naruto to the ground with a kick to the stomach.

"This isn't your world where you can just past by with fighting like that here." Ikkaku told Naruto once again, "This is squad eleven we are the best swordsmen of all the soul reapers. You've told me that you want to become the head captain, and because of that goal you want to stay here, right?"

Naruto didn't answer Ikkaku, he just pouted.

"Look, I know you can fight like us. You sit and eat with us telling all about what you did when you were alive as a ninja." Ikkaku pulled on Naruto's sleeve ripping it off. "So let this be a reminder to you of the power thirsty beast that lives inside of you."

Naruto winced in pain as Ikkaku cut a leaf symbol into Naruto's left shoulder. "I hope that symbol burns every time you lose. Get stronger and release that beast. Then come back and fight me."

Ikkaku left leaving Naruto just lying there as his shoulder bled. Rika came up behind Naruto as he started to get up.

"How many times are you going to let Ikkaku lectured you like that?" Rika asked him.

"Why should it matter to you?" Naruto looked up at her to see her eyes all red. "What's wrong Rika?"

Rika quickly closed her eyes and turned away biting her lip, "Nothing."

Naruto frowned at her as she offered her hand to help Naruto up.

"Let me help you stop the bleeding. I'm sure Captain Unohana will heal it right up for you." Rika smiled wiping at the blood on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto pulled away from her grip, "It's okay Rika."

Naruto looked in front of him to find Captain Gin Ichimaru walking towards him with a familiar female soul reaper. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, it was Hinata. Naruto looked over at Rika to find her biting her lip again. Naruto smirked it was a nervous habit of Rika's that reminded him of Hinata's habit of pushing her fingers together. Naruto bit his own lip as he walked closer to Hinata.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered as the two noticed him.

"Oh my looks like you have an admirer Lieutant Hyuga." Gin said smiling at Naruto.

Naruto's heart almost stopped as Hinata looked over at him. But he didn't expect to find her eyes filled with coldness. Naruto gasped taking a step backwards.

"You shouldn't scare the poor boy like that after all you should be happy, Lieutant after all he's just like you." Gin shook his head at the girl. "My, my where are my manners? I don't believe I've formally met you yet. I'm Gin Ichimaru Captain of squad three and this is my Lieutant Hinata Hyuga, but you already knew that."

Naruto gulped, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki of squad 11."

"You're not even a seat member?!" Hinata jabbed at him.

"Not yet but I will be one soon, Hinata!" Naruto grinned.

"That's Lieutant Hyuga to you." Hinata barked at him.

"But Hinata don't you remember me?" Naruto whimpered.

"The Naruto Uzumaki I knew wouldn't be nothing more than a mere member of the 13 court guard, he would be a 3rd seat member or Lieutant at the least if not a Captain by now. So therefore you are not the Naruto Uzumaki I know. I don't make it a habit to talk with those below me that do not belong to my squad." Hinata huffed at him, "Good day to you Naruto and this will be the last time we speak. Come Captain we have important matters to attend to that doesn't evolve the weak."

Hinata walked pass Naruto brushing his shoulder as Naruto stood there in shock. Rika walked over to Naruto as Gin and Hinata left. She nervously put her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto I'm so sorry. I should have told you about Hinata knowing that you loved her." Rika apologized.

Naruto hastily pulled his shoulder out of Rika's hand. "Why don't you just leave me alone Rika? Go play with your precious Ikkaku at least he accepts you!" Naruto snapped at him as he left.

Tears rolled down Rika's cheeks as she scrunched up her uniform. "It's not like I want to be best friends with him okay! At least I have someone to ease my pain of loosing those I loved! If you don't want my friendship then fine! Go feel sorry for yourself, hurting others in the process and trample on my heart while you're at it. Maybe after that I can finally be free from this pain of being alone!" Rika yelled at Naruto as she cried.

Naruto gasped turning around to apologize to her not wanting to have sounded so mean. He looked at her and saw himself, how alone he was. Rika just looked at him as she ran passed him.

"How could she have the same eyes as me? What happened to make her like that?" Naruto asked no one as his own tears flowed from his eyes.

Naruto followed Rika to find her crying as some other members of squad 11 ganged up on her. Naruto only recognized one of them. He was known only as Kenshin or Moochi. Kenshin's the 4th seat member and hated Ikkaku.

"Well, well this is where you run off to, Rika." Kenshin Kicked Rika in the head. "Tears are not allowed in my squad! You should be demoted down with that Uzumaki brat!" Kenshin kicked Rika again.

"Nothing to say about Naruto this time? What did you two have a little fight?" Kenshin asked her as he picked her up.

"Naruto and I had nothing of the sort!" Rika yelled at him as she struggled in his grip.

"Why are you lying? Seiko here saw you and Naruto yelled at each other. Isn't that right Seiko?" Kenshin asked.

Seiko nodded his head as Kenshin pushed Rika into the wall. "Why don't I ease your heart?"

Naruto watched as Rika struggled as Kenshin locked his lips with hers. Naruto could just feel Rika calling out to him. Kenshin laughed, "Go ahead scream out for him what's he going to do?"

"I don't need him to save me!" Rika yelled back at him.

"Is that so?" Kenshin asked as he kissed her again only to stop at the sound of someone beating up his men.

Kenshin looked over his shoulder to find Naruto standing over his men bushing his hands off. "Noble effort Uzumaki, but you heard Rika she doesn't need or want you around."

"Yeah I'll admit I was a pig headed jerk back there, but I hate seeing anyone with the darkness of loneliness in their eyes that I harbored for so long. No one should ever feel that kind of pain." Naruto apologized to Rika.

Kenshin laughed, "Look she doesn't need you to keep her company! She's mine got it brat!"

Naruto glared at him, "Don't call me a brat."

Kenshin pushed his knee into Rika's stomach as he pulled out his Zanpakuto. "Or what?"

"You don't really want to know what will happen otherwise." Naruto warned.

Meanwhile, Ikkaku was rushing towards them in order to stop them. He knew if Naruto tried to fight Kenshin he would get himself killed.

"Slice your enemy into pieces, SenYaiba!" Kenshin released his Zanpakuto.

Within minutes Naruto was a bloody mess. Naruto didn't back down ignoring Rika's pleads. Kenshin laughed as he kicked Naruto sending him to the ground. Naruto fell hitting his left shoulder as he lay on the ground. Rika got up as Naruto grabbed his shoulder. She started to rush towards him only to be stopped by Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku let me go! If I don't do something Naruto's dead!" Rika yelled at him.

Naruto winced as his shoulder burned. Then his memory of his first promise flashed into his head. '_That's right my oath of pain that I made to the bridge builder. It was the first time I said my nindo, my ninja way. Why should I throw that away just because I'm not a ninja here! I will protect you Rika! You shall never be alone again.' _

Naruto started to get up. Kenshin laughed at him, "What's this you want some more of my SenYaiba?!"

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto told him as he looked at him with so much determination in his eyes. "I don't back down and I don't go back on my word. I will protect those closest to me and I will become the Head captain someday! Now change the world with your power, Kaze Kistune!"

"_Yay Naru-chan you finally heard me! I'm so happy! So happy I want to kill that fool for underestimating us! I want to shred him to pieces!" _Naruto smirked at his Zanpakuto's spirit, who was acting like Yachiru.

Kenshin growled as Naruto's laito changed to a katana with a golden fox head shaped guard and an orange hilt. With his Shikai, Naruto was able to block Kenshin's SenYaiba. Naruto slashed at the air in front of Kenshin as Kenshin jumped back. Kenshin laughed as he came down.

"You missed me Uzumaki." Kenshin told Naruto.

Naruto just smirked as blood spilled out of Kenshin. "I think I didn't."

"_Bye-bye Naru-chan till next time against Captain Scars!" _Kaze Kistune said to Naruto as she returned to a laito.

'_Yeah, till we fight Captain Scars. Wait! Captain Scars?!' _Naruto said to her as Kenshin fell to the ground.

Kenshin reached out toward Naruto. "But how could…you have… won against me?"

"I plan to be a strong soul reaper just as I was a strong shinobi. You mess with my comrades, and I will mess you up." Naruto looked down at him.

"I don't…get it you're not even…a seat member. How can you be stronger than me?! You could very well be the Lieutant right now!" Kenshin yelled at him.

"Someone I look up to told me that I have a power hungry demon inside of me. I thought that my demon left me the moment I watched it crawl out of my soul, but you know what he wasn't talking about the beast I left back home." Naruto gave Kenshin his goofy grin, "He was talking about my nindo, my ninja way. Well now that doesn't fit me now, so it would be my Shini! My Soul Reaper way!"

Kenshin scoffed with a huff as he laid waiting for his death. Naruto looked down at the quite soul reaper puzzled.

"Hey did you hear me Kenshin! I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled.

"Save it Naruto Kenshin's close to death." Ikkaku told Naruto.

"Uzumaki?"

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto looked back down at Kenshin.

"Whose the most precious to you?" Kenshin asked him.

"I don't have one right now. I came here and found that I lost the one dearest to my heart, but I will heal, no mask those scars by fighting like a true member of squad 11." Naruto told Kenshin the truth.

"I hope you please Captain enough as my replacement." Kenshin smiled as he died.

"I have to fight him first." Naruto laughed as he swayed.

Ikkaku picked up Kenshin's body. "Hey Rika, take care of Naruto here. While I get rid of this."

"No problem." Rika nodded her head as Ikkaku flash stepped off. Rika sighed, "Um thanks Naruto. Come on."

Rika started walking away only to realize that Naruto wasn't following her. "Hey baka what's a matter?"

Rika looked back at Naruto when he didn't answer her to find him falling towards the ground. "Naruto!"

Rika ran and managed to barely catch Naruto in time. Rika sighed in relief. "You okay Naruto?"

Naruto didn't say anything as his Zanpakuto fell from his hand. Rika then felt something wet seeping into her uniform. _'Is he crying or is this his blood?'_ Rika asked herself.

Rika could hear Naruto's sniffles even though they were muffled by her shoulder. Rika couldn't help, but wanting to cry herself. Naruto had told her that he harbored similar loneliness in his heart. Rika smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"I'm so sorry Naruto I never meant to cause you so much pain." She whispered as her tears dropped down on his head.

Naruto stopped at Rika's words, no not so much at her words but the fact that she was shaking as she hugged him. He looked up at her causing her tears to fall onto his cheeks.

"Why should you be sorry about Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"I knew about her yet I didn't want you to be my enemy, so I thought it was best not to tell you about her." Rika told Naruto.

"Why are you so afraid of Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"She betrayed Neji and Shikamaru." Rika bit her lip as she loosely told Naruto the truth.

"Hinata betrayed them?!"

"Yeah, Neji was like a brother to me and I was almost as close with Shikamaru. I haven't been able to forgive her and I know Lee and Kimiko haven't ether." Rika said trying to calm herself down.

"There's something more to it with you, Rika. I can tell that much." Naruto looked at her with sharp eyes.

Rika closed her eyes as she pulled her right shoulder out of her uniform. She turned so that Naruto could see her back revealing a tremendous scar. Naruto gasped at the sight of the scar as he ran his finger down it.

"Hinata did this to you?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes." Rika told him as she pulled her uniform back up. "I couldn't stand it…what she did to them."

Rika started to explain her scar as she shook, but she was interrupted by Naruto, who just gabbed Rika pulling her close to him. Rika's eyes widen, as she felt so safe and so warm in Naruto's arms. Naruto hugged her tighter.

"I promise Rika that no one will ever be able to lay their hand or blade on your body ever again not as long as I live." Naruto promised her.

"Thank you Naruto." Rika whisper as she hugged Naruto back.


	4. Paw Prints

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Paw Prints**

Sasuke sat underneath a tree watching his other squad members practicing. He sighed to himself looking up through the branches to the clouds. He had learned from some of the squad members that Shikamaru was a member of squad two years ago and sat for hours in the tree behind him.

'_Well now's a good time as any to take a little nap.' _Sasuke thought as he stretched.

Meanwhile everyone else stopped and faced their Lieutant, Omaeda Marechiyo.

"Good morning Lieutant." Everyone greeted him.

"Yeah good morning" He grunted looking over at Sasuke. "Hey what's the deal with the Captain's third seat member?!"

"Save it Lieutant! Sasuke's just being Sasuke." They tried to calm Omaeda down.

"No seat member of squad two should be just lying around napping!" Omaeda yelled as his fist flew towards Sasuke.

Omaeda's fist was only five inches away from Sasuke's face when Sasuke opened up his eyes and sighed. Sasuke stopped Omaeda's fist. Omaeda tried to pull his fist away from Sasuke. Omaeda made the mistake of looking into Sasuke's eyes, which were now red with three commas around the pupil.

"Is this fist of yours a challenge Lieutant?" Sasuke asked.

"You were napping again, Sasuke Uchiha!" Omaeda yelled back at him.

"There's no reason to raise your voice at me after all I'm right here." Sasuke told him.

"Marechiyo! Uchiha!" Sasuke and Omaeda looked to find their Captain walking towards them.

"Captain!" Omaeda pulled his fist away from Sasuke and bowed to the young woman. "Learn your place third seat member Uchiha!"

"No it is you who should learn his place." Soi Fon turned her cold eyes towards Omaeda. "I could send you packing back to your parents giving Sasuke your spot as my Lieutant. He has been here only for a few years and within that time he's moved up to third seat already."

"Yes, Captain." Omaeda said as tried not to whimper.

"Now then Sasuke there have been some rumors about a black cat roaming around the Seireitei. I need you to look into it. Report back to me as soon as you found a lead onto this cat." Soi Fon gave orders to Sasuke.

"Of course Captain." Sasuke nodded his head and grabbed his Zanpakuto.

'_You better have not returned now Miss Yoruichi. I'm not ready for your return just yet!' _Soi Fon thought as she watched Sasuke leave.

Meanwhile, a black cat made its way towards the squad 12 labs. It looked around the squad 11 barracks. It seemed to smirk at the Captain fighting a young blonde man. It watched the two fight until it spotted the young red head girl sitting next to Ikkaku.

"Well I don't believe it Rika joined squad 11. Hm well at least she looks happy." The cat said to itself. "But I need to find out where Kimiko is."

The cat continued making its rounds in the squad 11 barracks and the squad 12 labs. Its last place to look was the grounds around the squad 13 dojo. She smiled watching a young girl with black hair and purple eyes watching the Lieutant fight another squad member.

'_Well at least Lee hasn't changed. Always fighting Kaien.'_ The cat thought as it turned to jump off of its branch.

"Going somewhere without saying hello Yoruichi." The cat smiled at the voice.

"Ah it seems that you have found me before I could find you, Kimiko." The cat answered the girl standing upside down on the branch.

"What brings you back to the soul society?" Kimiko asked the cat.

"I have a mission for you from Kisuke." Yoruichi told her.

Kimiko was taken back by the name of her former Captain, "What does Kisuke need from me?"

"Ah I knew we could count on you Kimiko."

"You can always count on me Yoruichi after all I know everything about Azien." Kimiko smirked.

"Good because we need you to find someone to hide the Hogyoku in." Yoruichi gave Kimiko her mission.

"What?!" Kimiko asked in shock as she fell from the branch.

Yoruichi hopped off the branch and landed next to the strawberry brown haired soul reaper. "Kisuke and I have tried everything we could think of to destroy the Hogyoku so it wouldn't fall into Azien's hands, but we have only found that it can't be destroyed. So we need you to protect it."

"By hiding it right under Azien's nose." Kimiko nodded her head.

"I have a feeling you already have someone in mind."

"Yes, don't worry Yoruichi the Hogyoku will be safe with me and Lee. You still trust him as well, right?"

"Yes of course you two were the only ones who could ever catch me at tag." Yoruichi laughed as she pulled of the pouch around her neck.

"I thought I smelled something fishy." Kimiko and Yoruichi looked up to find Sasuke looking down at them. "What are you doing Kimiko, feeding that stray cat?"

"Maybe what's it to ya Uchiha?" Kimiko smirked as she pulled the Hogyoku out of the pouch and put it into her pocket.

"Please like that's going to work Kimiko after all we both were ninja once." Sasuke said to her. "So just show me what you just put into your pocket."

"Okay, but its nothing to be so worked up about." Kimiko said as Yoruichi glanced over at her.

Kimiko pulled out her hand and opened it revealing some chunks of dried fish.

Sasuke laughed, "So you are just feeding this cat. But what about the talking I heard earlier about hiding something under Captain Azien's nose?"

"I was just telling this poor cat here about how Momo's been worried about Azien's gift." Kimiko smoothly lied to Sasuke as she pulled out a small gift. "I was hoping that this cat could help me out with hiding it for her."

Sasuke laughed again, "Even here you still have a way with animals Kimi! Don't worry I'll just tell Captain Fon that it was only a rumor about the cat. See ya around!"

Kimiko sighed as Sasuke left, "That was a close on. Actually this is a gift for Kisuke."

"Really?" Yoruichi asked her about it.

"Today is the day I joined squad 12 and was going to sneak to earth to give it to him, but since I have another mission could you give it too him for me Yoruichi." Kimiko explained.

"Of course Kimiko. It's good to know that you are still loyal after all this time." Yoruichi said to her as she took the gift in her mouth and left Kimiko with the Hogyoku.

Kimiko pulled out the Hogyoku and tossed it into the air. "Now to get you into the one person who's not going to be easy to get to, Rukia Kuchiki." Kimiko caught the Hogyoku and walked back to the squad 13 barracks planning out her mission for the night.

Karakua Town

"Ah I see you have returned Yoruichi." Tessai greeted the black cat.

The cat transformed into a woman, "Yes I have and with a little gift for you Kisuke."

"Hm?" the blonde ex-soul reaper caught the gift that Yoruichi tossed at him.

He opened it and pulled out a white with teal stripes bucket hat, "Well how thoughtful of Kimiko." Kisuke smiled as he put it on. "I hope this means the Hogyoku is safe."

"Safely inside Rukia Kuchiki."


	5. Sister Sphere

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Sister Sphere**

It had been about six years since squad 7 entered into the soul society and things were looking bright for the soul reapers. A group of soul reapers sat in a small restaurant in south rukon. The waitress brought out the group some drinks. It was the usually bunch that was seen in there. Sakura had let her hair grow long again and it was now neatly braided down her back. She still wore her headband around her head holding up her bands. She had moved up rank to 3rd seat. Sasuke and Naruto also had let their hair grow out a bit as well. Naruto smiled as Ikkaku and Sakura started in over manners.

"Some things never change, Sakura stop nagging Ikkaku like an old lady!" Naruto laughed as he took a swig of his drink.

"An old lady am I?! And you're just a pig!" Sakura shot back.

"You wouldn't think about touching my man would you Sakura?" Rika asked her as she reached for her hairpin.

"No way you can keep him Rika." Sakura waved her off as she turned towards Renji. "So how's the new life in squad 11 Renji?"

"Not much different than it was in squad 5 with Naruto around." Renji told her.

"Oh yeah not much different. It's been almost two years since you joined us and you kept whining about how weird we all are." Rika laughed.

"Oh come on! Stop treating me like some little puppy after all I came from squad five with the best captain!" Renji yelled at her.

"Renji's fitting just fine Sakura even Lieutant Yachiru gave him a nickname." Naruto informed his pink haired friend.

"Oh this I've got to hear." Sasuke finally spoke.

"You wouldn't dare Naruto!" Renji glared at his blond haired squad mate.

"What it can't be any worst than being called Fan by her. Man I'm going to snap the next time she calls me that in front of my fat Lieutant." Sasuke complained.

"Naruto I swear if you tell them I'll…" Renji threaten Naruto.

"You'll what Monkey?" Naruto gave Renji his goofy smile.

"Is that it? Lieutant Yachiru calls you Monkey Renji?" Sasuke laughed as Renji tackled Naruto spilling Naruto's drink onto Rika.

"Animals I have a team of a bunch of animals." Rika muttered as she wiped off her face. "You want to trade Sasuke?"

"No thank you. You can keep all of those losers for yourself, Rika." Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh hey did you guys hear!" Sakura suddenly popped up as Ikkaku joined Renji and Naruto in their brawl.

"Hear what Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Shuhei was asked to become Captain Tosen's Lieutant!" Sakura giggled letting her fangirlness come out.

"Oh that yeah I knew about Shuhei. He isn't the only one who was asked. I saw that Momo and Izuru were also asked by their Captains." Sasuke told the girls.

"Wait Izuru is in squad three, so what happened to Hinata?" Rika asked.

"Don't know." Sasuke shrugged.

"Why don't you know after all you are the 3rd seat member of squad two?!" Sakura barked at him.

"Some things don't get to us." Sasuke shrugged again, "Whatever happened to Hinata was classified between Captains only. Seriously who cares Naruto's happy without her. Besides I should be getting back to the Seireitei, I'm stuck on watch."

"Babysitting the captain of squad 12 again?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah maybe Kimiko will help me out. I can't believe she hates that man so much." Sasuke left the two girls.

Seireitei

Sasuke sighed as he and Kimiko kept tabs on Mayuri.

"So what's he up to this time?" Kimiko asked.

"Something to do with Hollowfication of souls. Whatever this Hollowfication is it sure freaked out some of the captains." Sasuke told her.

"I figured it would even though it's been almost 65 years since anyone in the Seireitei has heard that term." Kimiko muttered.

"What happened 65 years ago to make even you even on edge?" Sasuke asked.

"I will only tell you what happened if you promise not to tell Naruto and Sakura or anyone else." Kimiko looked at him.

"You want me to cross my heart while I'm at it?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I was the fourth seat member in squad 12 under Kisuke Urahara when I first heard Hollowfication." Kimiko started as tears formed in her eyes as she thought about Shikamaru, Neji, Hiyori, and Yori her closest friends that became half hollows.

"Rika told Naruto something about Hinata betraying Neji and Shikamaru. Plus, you and Lee never say a word when they're brought up. I figure you three know what really happened and aren't willing to tell anyone out of fear."

"Rika's right Hinata along with Azien, Tosen, and Gin betrayed five Captains, four Lieutant, and three seat members turning them into half hollows. Neji and Shikamaru were apart of these twelve. Rika, Lee, and I tried to help Kisuke and Tessai reverse the Hollowfication with something that Kisuke created called the Hogyoku. The Hogyoku breaks down the soul's barrier between human form and hollow form. We hoped that this would cause the hollow form to be pushed back into place, but it didn't work." Kimiko explained.

"Let me take a wild guess here Central 46 thought that Kisuke was the one who did this not Azien and the others." Sasuke saw the logical end of Kimiko's story.

Kimiko nodded her head, "Yes, but with the help of the captain of squad two, Yoruichi Shihoin, we managed to help Kisuke and the others safely escape to the world of the living."

"Man I knew my gut was right when I felt like I was back with Orochimaru when ever I was around Azien." Sasuke shuttered as Mayuri started to laugh.

Kimiko and Sasuke both looked over at Mayuri, who was holding up a small sphere.

"Finally I knew making that copy of that stupid Hogyoku of Urahara's was worth it. This should react with the real Hogyoku causing the two to fuse together causing a half hollow like those twelve to become full hollows or even a hollow becoming a full soul reaper." Mayuri explained to no one.

"What the hell?! Mayuri created another part of Hogyoku!" Kimiko clinched her fist in anger.

"If the Hogyoku caused so much trouble this could be three times worst." Sasuke asked as his Sharingan blazed in his eyes.

"Sasuke we have to steal that sphere. Head Captain Yamato let Mayuri become Captain after Kisuke escaped instead of tossing that creep back into his hell hole that he came out of." Kimiko told Sasuke.

"Okay so we steal it and keep it safe from Mayuri and Azien." Sasuke knew what she was trying to say.

"No you don't get it even if we managed to get it. That sphere cannot stay in the soul society, for the Hogyoku is sealed inside of Rukia for safekeeping! If this thing is anything like Hogyoku we can't destroy it, that's why the Hogyoku is sealed inside of Rukia to hide it right under Azien's nose. We can't keep both of them here." Kimiko explained further.

"What a drag! Now what are we going to do?!" Sasuke asked her. "Steal it and find someway to get it to Kisuke in the world of the living?! Mayuri's going to be able to track that thing unless it's in a soul like the Hogyoku. My Sharingan has already predicted Mayuri's next move. He's going to use that sphere to track the Hogyoku, so what do we do?"

"I don't know!" Kimiko huffed, "I could try finding a mod soul that survived and create a gigai like Kisuke's, but there's no way to seal it inside the mod soul after all they are basically pills."

"Then seal it inside me." Kimiko and Sasuke looked down to see Rika.

"Out of the question. Naruto would have my head if anything happened to you Rika." Sasuke bluntly told the red head.

"Are you forgetting that I know what happened with the Hogyoku? Sides we have more than enough allies on earth to help me out with faking my own death." Rika gave them Naruto's grin. "Okay I'll admit that I will miss Naruto and you guys but as long as Azien can't get his hands on both the Hogyoku and the Sogyoku then we are fine right?"

Kimiko and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"It's not like we have any other choices here." Sasuke sighed.

"Great, so do we have a plan?" Rika asked them.

"This whole faking your death was your idea!" Sasuke barked.

"Cool it Sasuke. Urahara owes me one for sealing the Hogyoku into Rukia. I'll get him to make a decoy for Rika. Now we need to get a hold of a powerful hollow and get a small team from squad 11 to get sent to take it out. Of course this has to allow enough time for me to seal this Sogyoku as Rika called it into her body as soon as we get our hands on it." Kimiko gave them a small run down on her plan.

"Okay so what do I need to do?" Rika asked.

"Get a small team figured out from your squad for the mission. And wait for me to come get you for some bankai training or something." Kimiko told her.

"Got it." Rika gave her a nod.

"I'll take care of getting help from our earthly allies as long as you can get a Hollow and take care of the mission placement, Sasuke." Kimiko looked over at him.

"Shouldn't be a problem for me." Sasuke told her.

"Lastly that leaves stealing the Sogyoku." Rika added.

"Don't worry Kimiko and I are best suited for being thieves. After all we were both Ninja at on time." Sasuke smirked at the red head. "We have to work on making our contacts within the next few hours, Kimiko. I have a feeling we need to get our hands on the Sogyoku tonight or else."

"Then let's get to work, Uchiha." Kimiko smirked as the three went off preparing for their plan.


	6. tears of a fox

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Tears of a Fox**

"Why?" Akon asked as the female trespasser punched him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Akon but I have no other choice." Kimiko whispered to the third seat member of squad 12.

Kimiko walked passed Akon's body as she motioned for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke followed noticing that Akon was trying to draw his Zanpakuto. Sasuke just stepped on his hand stopping him from drawing his Zanpakuto.

"I suggest that you just lay there and let us finish our mission." Sasuke told him as he looked down at Akon with his Sharingan.

"Just answer me one thing." Akon strained to look over at Kimiko. "What are you after Kimiko?"

Kimiko smirked as she looked back at her old friend, "I'm after Mayuri's secret project. You wouldn't know where he's been hiding it would you?"

"You down mean that sphere thing that the captain's been working on?" Akon asked her as he sat up.

"Oh there is someone with brains here." Sasuke commented.

"Very funny. What the hell is that sphere?" Akon asked.

"It's something illegal that's for sure." Sasuke told him.

"What are you not telling me?" Akon asked a little louder than before.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you Akon, so please just let me and Sasuke take it." Kimiko told him.

"Fine." Akon huffed as Sasuke touched his shoulder causing him to look up.

Kimiko sighed as Akon slumped to the ground. "Finished?"

"Yeah let's go fine this stupid sphere thing." Sasuke muttered as he followed Kimiko.

An hour later the two met Rika within the squad 11 barracks. Rika sat on the ground facing Kimiko who looked over the squad she chose. Sasuke stood looking at the Sogyoku. Kimiko finally sighed as she gave the piece of paper back to Rika.

"I hope your captain will go for this team." Kimiko muttered.

"He will so let's seal that thing into me and get this over with." Rika nodded her head, "Sasuke I hope you have that Hollow ready. I want to get this death over with as soon as possible."

"Its ready when ever we are, okay. So stop worrying about it." Sasuke huffed at her.

Kimiko didn't say anything as she stood up and took the Sogyoku from Sasuke. She looked over at Rika.

"Rika this is going to hurt when I seal it inside of you with you awake." Kimiko told her.

"I laugh in the face of pain remember?" Rika laughed nervously.

"You sure you don't want me to put you asleep?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rika nodded her head as she looked at Kimiko, "What do you need me to do now?"

"Sasuke I want you to hold Rika still." Kimiko looked over at him.

"Fine." Sasuke flash stepped behind Rika and grabbed her.

Rika tried to stay calm as she felt Sasuke slip his arms under hers pinning her to his body. Her breathing became heavier as she prayed that Naruto didn't find them. Just the smallest thought about him made her second-guess this whole idea of hers.

-Flashback-

"_Naruto can I ask you something?" Rika looked up to the blonde as he yawned._

"_Sure, ask away Ri." Naruto told her half way into his yawn._

"_Do you love me?" Rika quietly asked as she bit down on her lip._

_Naruto smirked as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled her neck with his nose causing Rika to laugh. "Of course I do after all, I will become a captain and make you my lieutant. Why would you even think that I don't?"_

_Rika sighed, "I just thought that you still have feelings for Hinata?"_

_Naruto kissed her, "I do have feelings for Hinata but not the kind that you are thinking about. So do you wanna spar?" _

-End of Flashback-

"Alright Rika." Rika opened her eyes to the sound of Kimiko's voice. "I'm going to seal this thing into your stomach area okay?"

"Fine by me." Rika nodded her head once.

Rika watched Kimiko make several hand signs with the Sogyoku in her left hand. Rika took a breath as Kimiko stopped. She didn't even see Kimiko move towards her as she felt the sphere press into her skin. Rika bit down on her lip as the Sogyoku sunk into her body. Blood dripped from her lip as she fell out of Sasuke's grip. Rika looked down at her stomach to see a small detail swirl appear where the Sogyoku went inside of her.

"It's finished." Kimiko commented as Rika stood up. "Kisuke told me that someone will be at our attack sight in five minutes so we should get the rest of this plan moving along."

"Right." Rika weakly answered as Sasuke flash stepped off.

"Here's the hell butterfly." Kimiko freed the small black butterfly from its cage. "I bid you good-bye and good luck, Rika. Oh tell Yori, Neji, and Shikamaru I said hello."

"I will and thank you Kimiko." Rika smiled as she watched Kimiko leave.

Within five minutes a small team from squad 11 was fighting the Hollow that Sasuke had captured. Rika jumped back trying to catch her breath as the Hollow slammed Naruto into a building. Rika rushed to his side as he got up with his hand to his side.

"Naruto are you alright?" She asked him as he pulled his hand away.

"No I'm going to kill this Hollow scum." Naruto told her as he wiped the blood off of his hand.

Rika bit down on her lip as she waited for the signal for her death. Suddenly she noticed a flash of moonlight reflecting off of a sword blade. It was perfect the Hollow was about to attack Naruto and Ikkaku. Rika flash stepped in front of them taking the attack.

"Rika!" She heard both of them call out to her.

"Dance upon the wind, attack within the shadows Kistune!" Rika released her zanpakuto. "Second tail release Kaji!"

The area was covered in fire as Rika attacked. She watched as a blur of black came towards her carrying her off and leaving her doppelganger in her spot. The Hollow laughed as it bit down onto Rika's body. Rika couldn't bear to watch her own death as she buried her face into Shikamaru's shoulder. All she heard was the sound of her doppelganger's zanpakuto hit the ground.

"No, Rika!!" She heard Naruto yell as the hollow tossed the doppelganger's body aside. "Now change the world with your power, Kaze Kistune!"

"Naruto wait!" Renji yelled at Naruto but it was too late.

Ikkaku looked over at Renji, "Well help him out. I'm going to check on Rika."

Renji watched Ikkaku run to Rika's side and grimace it wasn't good. Renji could feel his own hatred rising in him as the Hollow pinned Naruto to the ground.

"Now roar Zabimaru!" Renji released his Zanpakuto slicing off the hollow's arm.

"Thanks Renji." Naruto said to Renji as his zanpakuto's blade became engulf by energy.

Renji and Ikkaku watched as Naruto plunged the glowing blade into the hollow's mask blowing the mask up. Renji was shocked at Naruto's spiritual pressure it was huge and flaring wildly like a demon's.

'_Is this all because of his anger?' _Renji asked himself.

Naruto Zanpakuto dropped from his hand as he walked towards Rika's body. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks and he didn't care. Nothing mattered now. Naruto's life was meaning less if Rika was gone. He fell down to his knees into the puddle of Rika's blood. His own blood rushed into his eye making it hard for him to see as Rika reached up towards his face. Rika put her hand onto his wet cheek.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." She whispered as Naruto tried to move his arm to touch her. "Please promise me that you will live on without me and become strong." With that Rika's hand fell for she was dead.

"I promise." Naruto muttered as he plunged his fist down on the ground as it started to rain.

Meanwhile on the building's rooftop, Rika's own tears were falling down her cheeks as she watched her love take in her "death". She felt a hand on her shoulder. Rika turned away from Naruto to face the masked army.

"It's time to go." Neji told her.

Rika nodded as they walked away. Rika couldn't help but to take one last look at Naruto. One did stop and ran back to Rika. She giggled as her goggles fell down a bit because of her wet green hair.

"Cheer up Rika! As long as Azien can't get that sphere thingy then everything is a okay!" She hugged the red head. "Sides I get to hang out with an old friend of mine!"

Rika smiled weakly as the girl's grin beamed, "Thank you Masairo."


	7. a fight of pride

**Two Hearts, New Soul: A Fight of Pride**

It had been almost eight years since Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura joined the soul reapers and as usual things were changing. Naruto smirked as Sasuke charged at him. Ikkaku smiled as he walked towards the two. It was always a good thing to hear the sound of metal clashing together in the morning.

"So didn't you hear about Renji?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he pushed Naruto towards the ground.

"Yeah we went out last night for some Sake. Now Renji's one step closer to Byakuya Kuchiki." Naruto told him as he kicked Sasuke in the gut.

The two former shinobi stop fighting feeling an enormous spiritual pressure. Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see Kenpachi watching them. Suddenly Kenpachi was standing next to them. Yachiru cheerfully popped up from her spot on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Hi ya Whiskers and Fan!" she waved at them.

"Good morning Lieutant Yachiru, Captain." Naruto grinned at the girl.

"I always like to find my men sparing in the morning it make me feel alive." Kenpachi smirked at Naruto and Sasuke. "So what do ya say Uchiha. Fight me!"

Sasuke found Kenpachi's sword pointed at his face. "I don't think so Captain Zaraki."

Kenpachi frowned as the fifth seat member of squad two appeared in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen at the fifth seater message.

"Okay thank you for the report." Sasuke told his fellow squad member as he frowned.

"What the hell is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked him.

"The team that was sent out by squad 13 was annihilated, only Miyako and Kimiko survived." Sasuke told him as the others left.

"No way." Naruto gasped

"Kimiko has severe injuries while Miyako has minor injuries but is unconscious." Sasuke informed him.

-Squad 13 barracks-

Rukia gasped as she looked at Kimiko and Miyako's bodies. She had heard the report on what happened, yet just the states of them worried Rukia more than what happened. Both Kimiko and Miyako had been idols to her. Miyako was like a mother to her and Kimiko a sister. Kimiko's body was almost completely covered in bandages and her breathing was heavy while Miyako only had a few bandages wrapped around her body, yet she was unconscious.

"What their status, Captain?" Rukia heard Kaien ask.

"Kimiko had severe injures both eternally and externally. Squad four were able to stabilize her and she should be fully recovered in a week or two. Miyako on the other hand had minor injuries but her spiritual pressure was dangerously low. She should recover soon." Captain Ukitake told him.

"Permission to take Lee out and hunt down this Hollow?" Kaien asked their captain.

"Calm down Kaien you will have your chance to attack this hollow. Right now we need to wait for Miyako and Kimiko to regain consciousness to learn more about the Hollow."

"_You bastard!" _Kimiko suddenly jolted herself awake. It took her awhile to realize that she was in the squad 13 barracks. She noticed that Captain Ukitake had put Lee along with Kiyone and Sentaro on guard duty, but it was no good as she looked over at the empty cot next to her. Kimiko's body screamed as she stood up and staggered out of the room.

Kimiko found Ukitake along with Kaien and Rukia walking toward the building she was just in. She knew she had to warn them but nothing was responding right in her body.

"Kimiko!" Rukia was the first to react to her.

"Captain…Miyako, she…must be…" Kimiko tried to warn them as she collapse.

Kaien caught Kimiko, "Miyako must be what, Kimiko?!"

Before Kimiko could answer a groggy Kiyone came out of the room, "Captain I'm not sure what happened but both Kimiko and Miyako are gone. Lee and Sentaro are out cold as well."

"We know Kiyone." Ukitake told the blonde girl as Kaien asked Kimiko again.

"What's going on, Kimiko?!"

"I'm sorry, Kaien…the hollow…it took over…Miyako's…body. I tried to…stop it but it…was too strong." Kimiko told him as she loss consciousness again.

"No, that can't be true…" Kaien whispered as screams filled the air.

Kaien laid Kimiko on the ground and rushed off towards the screams.

"Kaien wait!" Ukitake yelled after him, "Kiyone get Kimiko back inside. Rukia you are with me."

"Yes sir!" The two answered.

Ukitake, Kaien, and Rukia found Miyako standing over the bodies of several of her fellow squad members. Their blood dripped from her blade.

"Miyako?!" Kaien yelled at her causing her to turn toward them. "Lower your sword, I don't want to fight you."

Rukia took a step back as she saw Miyako's emotionless face. Miyako's movements were awkward and jerky like a puppet. She took two steps towards Kaien before rushing off at a speed Miyako was never capable of. The three follow Miyako to find her body lying next to the Hollow.

"**What a morsels she was. So good I want more!" **it said as it looked up at Ukitake, Kaien, and Rukia.

"Lieutant Kaien, allow me to scout out the Hollow's abilities first." Rukia said as she placed her hand on her zanpakuto.

Rukia looked up at him when he didn't answer.

"Captain permission to fight it alone." Kaien asked to fight the hollow without even removing his eyes from the beast.

"Granted." Ukitake let Kaien fight the Hollow.

Kaien pulled out his zanpakuto and jumped down in front of the hollow.

"Let me ask you this Hollow did you have any regrets about eating any of those soul reapers?" Kaien asked the Hollow.

"**Of course I did! What a stupid question. I regretted not eating that last one earlier she was so good. Sweet with a touch of sourness how delightful! Which is why I ate her from the inside out! And not finishing off that other girl, she was so stubborn." **The hollow answered him.

"I see." Kaien said as he flash step towards the hollow cutting off its arm.

Kaien reappeared grabbing one of the hollows tentacles as he got ready to delver the final blow, "Reverse swirl Nejibana!"

Kaien's Zanpakuto suddenly disappeared.

"**You fell for it. Once every night the first soul reaper to touch my tentacles loses his zanpakuto." **The Hollow explained.

This didn't stop Kaien as he tore the tentacle off with his bare hand.

"Kaien Sir!" Rukia yelled as she grabbed onto her zanpakuto only to be stopped by her captain. "Captain if we don't help Kaien now…"

"His life will be saved but what will come of his pride, Rukia?" Ukitake asked her.

"But pride is not more important than life!" Rukia protested.

"Please remember this, Rukia. There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle we are in one of those types. The fight for our lives or the fight for pride." Ukitake told her. "Right now Kaien is fighting not only for his pride but the pride of Miyako and Kimiko. Dismiss this as his stubbornness or foolish pride, and let him fight alone."

"**I didn't expect you to last this long without a zanpakuto. Impressive boy." **the hollow said.

"What did ya expect? My bare hands are more than enough to tear you apart." Kaien replied as he wiped some blood from his brow.

"**Heh, heh, heh. Well, it seems that I have to use that ability again so soon. Such a pain."** the hollow said.

The hollow's tentacles then exploded into hundreds of thin threads. They flew towards Kaien. The remaining parts of the body of the hollow collapsed in a heap. Kaien raised his arms in defense from the threads. As soon as the threads reached Kaien, they entered his body through the wound on his right arm.

"Kaien sir?!" Rukia asked her voiced filled with concern.

"**What?" **Kaien asked, in a voice that wasn't his. **"Did you call my name little girl?"**

Kaien turned to face them. Revealing his face. His eyes were now black pits with orange splotches on his eyes, just like the mask of hollow. Ukitake knew happened. The hollow had possessed him like it did to Miyako.

"Kai...Kaien sir?" Rukia weakly asked again.

The Kaien hollow licked its lips. **"Why do you keep saying my name like that? Are you that worried about me, little girl? Am I that dear to you?"**

It smirked at her. **"In that case, I'll start by eating you first!"**

It jumped at her and tried to bite Rukia. But Ukitake flash-stepped into its path and blocked it with his sword.

"Run, Rukia." he said to the scared girl.

"What?"

"Do you want to die?! Get out of here!!"

Rukia turned and ran. Ukitake knew he had to be careful. Kaien was still in there. He needed to find a way to remove the hollow from his body. The hollow lunged at Ukitake, but Ukitake blocked it with his sword. The hollow swung its fists at him. Once again, Ukitake dodged and blocked the attacks. But he made no aggressive moves not one move to attack. He couldn't it for was Kaien's body he was fighting. He had to be careful and find a way to extract the hollow.

"**What's the matter? Why don't you attack?"** the hollow asked. **"I know what you're up to. You're trying to think of a way to drag me out of his body. But it's pointless! This isn't human possession! I'm a spiritual entity and so is he. We're a fusion of spiritual entities! We can't be separated!! I'll spend all night eating his spirit from the inside! Just as I did with the girl!"**

Ukitake knew what he had to do. If he couldn't save Kaien, he would do the one thing he could do, the one thing that Kaien would want. He would prevent that hollow from having Kaien's body and soul. He sliced the side of Kaien's, the hollow's, neck.

"Then it can't be helped. I'll kill Kaien along with you." Ukitake told the hollow.

"**Are you crazy?!"** it gasped in surprise as it clutched the wound. **"You'd kill your own subordinate?!"**

"Yes. I won't let you have Kaien's body."

Suddenly, Ukitake felt a sharp pain in his chest and he coughed up blood.

_'No! Not now!'_

The hollow lunged at him, tentacles erupting out of Kaien's left arm. It slashed his right side and kept on running. Ukitake looked behind at where the hollow was heading. Rukia had returned, and the hollow was heading right for her.

"Kuchiki you idiot! Why did you come back?!" Ukitake yelled at the girl. "Don't just stand there! Kill It! That's no longer Kaien!"

It was clear that Rukia had no plan as she returned. She heard her captain's orders and just raised up her zanpakuto ever so slightly impaling Kaien in the chest. Kaien slid down Rukia's zanpakuto.

"Captain thanks for letting me fight till the end." Kaien said as he placed his arm around Rukia. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this Rukia. Please don't be torn apart by this. It isn't your fault."

"Kaien Sir?" Rukia called out to him as his arm fell.

"Thanks to you, I can't die in peace." Kaien thanked her for coming back.

Rukia grabbed onto Kaien as he died. She began to cry.

'_No I don't deserver your thanks. I ran away because I was afraid to fight you. I came back cause I was afraid to face my cowardly self in the future. I stabbed you only because I couldn't bear to see you in pain. The only one I saved tonight was my unworthy self._' Rukia thought as she dragged Kaien's body to his family.

Two weeks later, Rukia still found herself unable to speak to the other squad members especially those who were close to Kaien. She sat under her usual tree that Kaien would always find her under. Kimiko was recovering nicely and was sparing with Kiyone and Sentaro. Suddenly Rukia found a drink in front of her face.

"Ah." She half heartily jumped.

"Same old Rukia." Lee laughed. "I know I'm not Kaien, but don't be so unyouthful! I know you're in pain right now, but there is something you need to know. It's something that a good friend told me once. When a person dies, their past, their present and their future die as well. Those who die also have goals and dreams that will never be realized. But more importantly, they have parents, siblings, friends, and loved ones, people who are important to them. All those people have one thing in common, bonds. The bonds they shared with that person. A bond like that cannot be severed by death. As long as we hold onto those bonds, Kaien will never truly die. Live your life Rukia, free of guilt. Not for Kaien's sake, or for the sake of the life and the dreams he lost. Live your life that way because Kaien would have wanted you to."

A small smile broke onto Rukia's face as Lee words hit her heart. Suddenly the two's heart to heart was interrupted by Kiyone and Sentaro who were rushing towards them.

"Lee, Captain…" Sentaro started only to be out shouted by Kiyone.

"Lee! Captain Ukitake requests your presents in his office!!" Kiyone relayed the orders.

Lee flash stepped to Ukitake's office to find Kimiko there as well.

"Good now that you both are here. As much as I don't want to replace Kaien and Miyako right now, I need someone in those spots that I can trust to handle the squad in my absence with my health." Ukitake explained to them. "You two are the next in line to fill those positions and I trust you fully to fulfill those positions to your fullest."

Kimiko and Lee stood there speechless as Ukitake pulled out Kaien's Lieutant badge.

"Lee as my fourth seat member, I would like you to be my next Lieutant." Ukitake offered the badge to Lee.

Kimiko smiled as she nudged Lee to take the badge. Lee took the badge from Ukitake and tied it on his leaf headband.

"I am truly honored Captain! I will not let you down!" Lee told him as he gave Ukitake the nice guy pose.

"I know you won't." Ukitake smiled as he turned towards Kimiko, "This of course makes you the new third seat member, Kimiko."

"But of course. I too will not let you down, Captain Ukitake." Kimiko bowed as she and Lee left to spread the good news.


	8. enter the strawberry

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Enter the Strawberry**

Those who had been betrayed sat in their hideout of an abandoned building in the world of the living. Twelve former soul reapers, now Vizards, trained for the hope to one day have their revenge on the one who betrayed them. Among them are two former ninja and one former soul reaper who was not a Vizard. Lisa Yudorimaru had let her bangs grow out a bit, but the rest of her hair was the same long and in two braids. She now wore a schoolgirl outfit worn by the girls attending schools in the east. Lisa sighed as she snuggled up closer to Neji Hyuga to keep warm as she read. Neji had kept his hair long and now braided it.

"Damn why do we have to do everything for him?!" Hiyori walked into the room complaining. "Shikamaru!"

The lazy Vizard sat up and yawned. He hadn't changed much over the years. His hair was now as long as Renji's which he still kept in a spiky ponytail. Since coming to earth, Shikamaru had started wearing his earrings again.

"What the hell do you want Hiyori?" Shikamaru asked her.

Hiyori's vein twitched. Shikamaru and Neji were one of the only four who weren't afraid of her.

"Urahara's got a mission for us and I want you to complete it." Hiyori told him.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed, "Let me guess it has something to do with Isshin's son."

"Stop being so smart!" Hiyori tried to kick him in the head, but Shikamaru just lay back down.

"Why don't you take Rika along with you." Yori suggested as he pushed Rika forward.

"It would be good for her to get out of here." Neji added.

"And it would keep me out of your hair." Rika muttered.

Shikamaru sighed, "Let's get going Rika."

Karakura High School

"Okay class listen up, we have some new students joining us today!" Ms. Ochi told her class as two students, one male and one female, walked into the classroom.

The girl had shoulder length red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail while her bangs hung just above her eyes and they were a bit longer in the middle. The thing that stood out about the girl was her green eyes and the metal necklace around her neck, which had a pendent of a weird leaf swirl. She wore the standard girl uniform without the tie and the addition of two red wristbands. She also had rather large breast that caught the eyes of most of the boys in the class and one girl in the class. The boy on the other hand also had long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and brown in color. He wore earrings in both ears and had a bored look on his face. He wore the standard school uniform without the tie. Attached to his book bag was a metal plate that had the same symbol as the girl's pendent.

"Hello I'm Rika Kanji. I like sword fighting, stargazing, and foxes. I don't really like punks. And I can see spirits." The girl introduced herself to the class.

"This is such a drag. I'm Shikamaru Nara. I like taking naps, marshal arts, and watching the clouds. I hate people who betray their comrades. And I too can see spirits." The boy introduced himself with a yawn.

"Okay, its nice to have you both with us on our journey of learning Rika and Shikamaru. Why don't you sit next to Orihime Inoue, Shikamaru, and Rika take the seat next to Ichigo Kurosaki." Ms. Ochi told them pointing to the boy with orange hair and the girl with orange hair.

Shikamaru yawned as the class was dismissed for lunch. Ichigo along with three others walked up to Shikamaru.

"Hey new guy you want to have lunch with us?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Why not and you are? Or shall I just call you Bushybrows?" Shikamaru asked him as he made note of the boy's eyebrows.

"No don't make fun of my brows, bro. I'm Keigo Asano." The boy whined.

"Right and you three?" Shikamaru looked at the other boys.

"I'm Mizuiro." The black haired boy waved at Shikamaru.

"I'm Ichigo and this is Chad." Ichigo added as Chad also waved at Shikamaru.

"What the heck was your mother on when she named you?" Shikamaru asked Ichigo.

"Don't pick on Ichigo he'll cream you!" Keigo warned him.

"I doubt that." Shikamaru muttered.

"My name means number one protector." Ichigo growled at Shikamaru.

"Hey just cool it Ichi, if you get too worked up about me making a small comment at your name you have already lost the fight. Sides do you always have spirits following you around?" Shikamaru asked the orange haired boy.

"Damn I've got another one already?" Ichigo muttered as he swatted at the air above his head.

Out of the corner of his eye Shikamaru spotted Chizuru going after Orihime's breasts. He suddenly turned around and pulled Orihime out of Chizuru's range. Everyone who had seen Shikamaru gasped.

"Nice reflexes." A girl named Tasuki commented to him as Orihime blushed.

"Uh, thanks." Shikamaru said as Orihime thanked him.

"Hey Shika are you coming or not?" Ichigo called out to him.

"Yeah I'm coming Strawberry." Shikamaru yelled back as he walked towards the boys.


	9. going solo

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Going Solo**

Rukia sighed as she was being summoned into Lieutant Lee's office. She was even shocked a bit by being summoned to see him after all today was the one day that he and Kimiko usually took off. Rukia was more afraid that this was something a lot worst than a friendly chat.

'_I hope this isn't a transfer order. I know Byakuya hasn't been happy with my performance lately.' _Rukia thought as she entered Lee's office.

"Ah, Rukia please come in." Lee motioned for Rukia to take a seat.

"Um, Lee sir if this transfer order has anything to do with my performance on my last few missions. I apologize greatly and I hope you and Captain will reconsidered transferring me." Rukia started.

"Who said anything about a transfer order Rukia?" Lee looked at her with concern. "Captain Ukitake chose you to go on a long term mission."

"A long term mission?!" Rukia questioned her Lieutant.

"Hm there seems to be an eco in here." Lee commented causing Rukia to smile. "Don't worry it is only for a month in the world of the living. Although this time you will be going alone so there shouldn't be any problems."

Rukia bit down on her lip at the subtle mention of her last mission to earth with Kiyone and Sentaro. "Um, about that…I mean this time will be better. Wait that's not what I meant."

"Its okay Rukia no one here blames you for that dreadful mission." Lee laughed as he continued, "Like I said it's a simple month long mission to earth to maintain the flow of souls and exterminate hollows. Your area…"

"You area will be a one spirit ri, six mile diameter circle in Karaka town." The two looked at the door to fine their Captain walking into the room.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia quickly bowed her head down at him as he smiled at her.

"How are you feeling Captain?" Lee asked him.

"Much better now, so I decided to see Rukia off on her first solo mission." Ukitake informed him causing Rukia to smile.

"Thank you very much Captain. I won't disappoint you." Rukia bowed again.

"Shouldn't you be on your wait to tell Captain Kuchiki about your mission, Rukia?" Lee asked her.

"Yes, I…well actually Sir I think this is too trivial to bother him with." Rukia said as she stood up glancing at the floor.

"If you want I can inform Byakuya about your mission for you Rukia." Ukitake offered.

"No that's alright. I will tell him myself." Rukia shook her head and headed for the door.

-Meanwhile in the squad six barracks-

"Renji Abarai fourth seat member of squad six is here by promoted to Lieutant of squad six." Momo said proudly as she presented Renji with his Lieutant badge. "Congratulations Renji!"

Renji sat there staring at the badge for a while before he picked it up, "Thank you Lieutant Hinamori."

"Please Renji stop being so formal!" Momo glared at him, "How many times must I tell you its Momo?"

"It will be at least twice more." The third Lieutant finally spoke up, "Congratulations Renji."

"Thanks Izuru." Renji thanked the blonde haired Lieutant as two shadowy figures advanced on him.

"Get the hell off of me!" The ground muffled Renji's voice as the fourth seat member of squad 11 tackled him.

"Let him up you Loser." The other soul reaper scoffed as Renji pulled himself out from underneath Naruto.

"Shut it Teme, besides Renji here has beaten us both." Naruto shot back at Sasuke.

"By the way you better hurry, Renji if you are going to tell Rukia about this." Sasuke pointed out.

"I think I'll surprise her when she gets back after all Rukia's mission is only for a month." Renji told him as he shook his head.

"Heck I'm still surprised that Lee and Kimiko are both working today." Naruto huffed causing the others to laugh.

"Are you still mad that they won't tell you what happened on this day?" Izuru asked.

"Of course I am! After all I have known them longer than any of you soul reapers!" Naruto huffed, "Oops that didn't come out right did it?"

Sasuke and Izuru just sighed as Momo and Renji laughed again. "Hey Naruto do you have some free time today?" Renji asked the spiky blonde as he walked away.

Naruto turned to face the red head showing off his scared up right arm, "Only if you want to do some more training."

"What else would I want to do?" Renji smirked at him.

"Good then I'll see you later." Naruto gave Renji his familiar grin as he flash stepped away.

"I better be getting back otherwise Captain Ichimaru will scold me again." Izuru left as well leaving Sasuke, Renji, and Momo.

"I should be on my way to report in my new position next to Captain Kuchiki." Renji left as well.

"Sasuke?" Momo quietly called out to the former ninja.

"What is it Momo?" Sasuke looked down at the girl.

"Why is Naruto determined to reach bankai?" Momo asked him.

"Only to fill a vow he made to the girl who was closest to his heart." Sasuke told her.

"He and Renji are a lot alike, but still something doesn't feel right to me." Momo sighed as Sasuke left her pondering in her thoughts.

"_Don't tell me to drop it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at his old friend, "I know you were the one that sent squad 11 out there on that mission!"_

_Momo gasped at the sight of her two friends from squad 11. Both Renji and Naruto were blood soaked in their own blood. Sakura had also joined her to find out what was going on._

"_Yes I sent you on that mission only because I thought squad 11 could handle it, but I guess I was wrong seeing that you lost one squad member." Sasuke coldly answered._

_About that time Momo and Sakura saw Rika lying on the ground behind Naruto and Sasuke._

"_Oh no, Rika…" Momo gasped._

_Rika's whole left arm and torso was gone. No member of squad four not even their captain could have saved Rika from death. _

"Oh Naruto is this all because of that night? Do you really wish to fight Captain Azien over him stopping your outrage on Sasuke? Why haven't you two started talking again like old times?" Momo asked the silence of the room.


	10. hell butterfly of doom

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Hell Butterfly of Doom**

Karakura town around 7 pm

Ichigo found himself fighting against some punks who were skateboarding.

"Alright you want to tell me what you see?" Ichigo asked them as he pointed towards a lamppost behind him.

"A vase of flowers." One of them answered.

"And what's different about it?"

"We must have knocked it over when we were skateboarding."

"That's right and why do you think it was placed there?" Ichigo kept asking them questions.

"Someone must have put it there in memory of a person who died here."

"That's right now beat it!" Ichigo yelled as he punched the first guy again.

As the punks left a young girl soul appeared behind the lamppost as to be hiding behind it. Ichigo scratched his head as he walked back to the flower vase. The girl watches him as he picked the vase up.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo said as he smiled at her. "I'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow."

'Thank you." The girl soul smiled back at him.

Rika smiled as she came out of her hiding place after Ichigo was long gone. "Here." She said to the girl as she put some new flowers in the vase that Ichigo left.

"You didn't have to do that Ichigo would have come back tomorrow with some new flowers for me." The girl soul said to Rika.

"I know." Rika said as she felt something coming.

Rika turned around as if she was looking for something and just started to stare.

"Um, Miss? Is something wrong?" the girl asked Rika.

That's when Rika saw it, a hollow. "Get down!"

Rika pushed the girl soul to the ground as the Hollow's claw rushed passed them. Rika and the girl got back up as the Hollow roared.

"What is that?" The girl asked as she grabbed onto Rika's leg.

Meanwhile, Rukia Kuchiki was entering Ichigo's bedroom via his window, which happened to be opened.

"What the?!" Ichigo yelled as he looked at the girl dressed in black.

"It's near." Was all the girl said.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked the girl as he kicked her. "If you're a burglar for starters you shouldn't talk to yourself!"

"You kicked me?" Rukia questioned Ichigo. "But I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying that you can see me?"

"Well considering the fact that I just kicked you I would say so." Ichigo answered.

"How very strange. You look normal, but you must be defective in some way." Rukia commented, as she looked Ichigo over.

"I'll show you defective!" Ichigo tried to kick her again, but she jumped over him. "Who are you?"

"You want to know then I'll tell you, I am a soul reaper." Rukia answered.

"What is that?" The girl soul asked as she grabbed onto Rika's leg.

"It's a Hollow. An empty soul that eats other souls in order to survive." Rika explained to the girl.

"So it wants to eat me?" the girl asked clutching Rika's leg tighter.

"No, I think he's after Ichigo." Rika answered her as the Hollow laughed.

"**I smell a soul reaper standing in front of me!" **The Hollow seemed to lick its lips as it looked down at Rika, **"Brother go after the other one. I'm going to enjoy this girl and the soul reaper here."**

Rika gasped she didn't even sense the other Hollow, that jumped pass her and the girl. Rika watched as the second Hollow ran towards Ichigo's house. Rika suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

'_The Sogyoku! It is acting up again so the Hogyoku must be near!' _Rika thought as she searched out the other soul reaper. _'I just hope I can still fight this Hollow before I have to get out of here.'_

"**Heh, come on little Soul Reaper. Release yourself from that prison of a fake body." **The Hollow slammed his hand down where Rika had been standing. **"I've always wanted to try a female soul reaper, for I heard they were taster than the males."**

Rika gritted her teeth as she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure spike a bit. _'Karin and Yuzu must be in trouble due to that other Hollow.'_

"Hey girl, get out of here if you don't want to be eaten by this monster." Rika ordered the girl soul to run. "Hado 31 shakkaho!"

"**Heh, heh, heh. Guess I was right you are a soul reaper." **The hollow laughed as he rubbed his mask.

"Shoot I've been in this gigai for too long. I'm too human to attack effectively without a release chant." Rika cursed as the Hollow stepped on the vase of flowers.

Rika started to run towards Ichigo's house. _'Idiot why are you running towards Ichigo's house?!' _She asked herself, _'Maybe it's because you know that the soul reaper with the Hogyoku is there.'_

Back at Ichigo's, Rukia had placed a restraint on Ichigo and was starting to explain her job to him.

"Okay there are two types of spirits the good ones or wholes that you usually see." Rukia explained as she showed him a picture of a bunny face. "And bad ones call Hollows who eat the good souls. Any questions before I go on?"

"First of all why do your drawings suck so much?" Ichigo asked.

This ticked Rukia off and she then drew a mustache on Ichigo's face. "Let us continue with our lesson misture."

"**Fight me you little soul reaper! Or was that little attack all you had?" **the Hollow attacked Rika again.

"Nope, Hado 31 shakkaho!" Rika took aim with her kido spell and nailed the Hollow right in the eye.

The Hollow bellowed in pain as it left. Rika sighed as the hollow left. "What the hell is happening?!" Rika asked as she weakly got up and ran towards Ichigo's house as Ichigo spiritual pressure flared again.

Rika collapsed a block away from Ichigo's house. She couldn't move as if she had been attacked with a restraint kido spell.

"Ichigo…" Rika whispered as she looked towards his house to see the other Hollow with Yuzu in his hand.

Ichigo rushed out and stopped looking towards Rika as if he had felt her before he turned back to the monster with his sister. Ichigo hadn't seen her. Rika watched as Ichigo attacked the hollow only to be knocked back by it.

"Ichigo get out of there!" Rika tried to yell at him.

Suddenly the soul reaper cut off the Hollow's arm. Rika gasped as she recognized the soul reaper. It was Rukia Kuchiki!

'_So Kisuke chose Rukia to hide the Hogyoku in. I have a bad feeling about this.' _Rika thought as she watched Ichigo catch his sister.

"Don't lose your focus! This hollow hasn't killed any of your family yet." Rukia told Ichigo.

"Wait but didn't you tell me that Hollows attack humans to eat their souls? Then why did it attack my family for if it didn't want a snack?" Ichigo asked.

"That's because the Hollow is after you Ichigo." Rika whispered as she desperately tried not to pass out.

"Hollows wander searching for humans with high spiritual pressure to fulfill their hunger for souls, but I've never seen anyone release a binding spell like you did nor a human with such high spiritual pressure." Rika heard Rukia explain it to Ichigo. "For that reason I believe that you are this Hollow's target."

"You mean that this whole thing is my fault?" Ichigo asked her. "It came after me that's the reason it attacked my family? It only wanted me. This is all my fault…"

"Wait I didn't mean it…" Rukia tried to re-explain herself as the Hollow attacked her.

"Soul Reaper?!" Ichigo watched as Rukia was hit by the hollow.

Rika moaned as she tried to get up, "Please Sogyoku let me help Ichigo. Stop reacting to the Hogyoku inside of Rukia." She begged as the Hollow roared at Ichigo.

Rika managed to stand up only to find herself in a restraint. She looked up to find Neji, Shikamaru, and Yori standing in front of her.

"You should know better than this, Rika." Shikamaru sighed, "Urahara told us to keep an eye on you just in case Rukia showed up."

"Please Shikamaru, there's no way Rukia can defeat that Hollow now nor can Ichigo for that matter! I need to help him!" Rika pleaded for Shikamaru to release her.

"Damn Isshin's kid looks like him." Neji commented as he watched Ichigo. "No wonder you developed feelings for him Rika."

"Heck Ichigo is a more colorful version of Kaien who would have thought." Yori laughed as he picked Rika up.

"Yori let go of me!" Rika yelled as Yori slung her over his shoulder.

"You know I can't do that Rika." Yori told her as he started to walk away.

Rika grabbed onto Yori's shoulder with her mouth and bit down. "Ow! What the hell?!" Yori yelped as he dropped Rika.

"I can't believe you just bit Yori." Shikamaru laughed.

Rika had crawled her way to Neji's side to see Rukia risk her life for Ichigo.

"Those two are both brave and stupid I have to respect that." Neji commented as he looked down to find Rika next to him. "What the hell Yori?! I thought you had her!"

"It's not his fault Neji, Rika bit him." Shikamaru informed his comrade.

"I am unable to fight anymore, so now all of us can only wait to become his food." Rika heard Rukia tell Ichigo.

Rika muffled her own pain for now she felt Rukia's pain in her shoulder from the hollow's bite. "You idiots! Get out there and help them!" She managed to yell at her restrainers.

"What the hell?!" Neji turned back around to see a bright light come from where Ichigo and Rukia were.

The light faded revealing the Hollow with his other arm slashed off. The arm fell revealing another soul reaper. Rika gasped at the soul reaper, it was Ichigo. Rukia had transferred her powers to Ichigo in order to let him fight.

"Damn this is getting too complicated." Shikamaru scratched his head as the sound of clanking wood came towards them.

"Well this looks interesting." They turned to find Kisuke Urahara.

"Kisuke how'd I guess you would be showing up here." Yori huffed at him as Kisuke fixed his hat.

"Why don't you three take care of Rika while I help out dear Miss Kuchiki out." Kisuke walked passed them towards Rukia.

"Yeah after all what else can go wrong. This is such a drag." Shikamaru said as they left.

"Looks like you could use a gigai." Kisuke said to Rukia.


	11. relevant battle in the graveyard

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Relevant Battle in the Graveyard**

Rika remained with the Vizards ever since Rukia Kuchiki showed up giving Ichigo soul reaper powers, yet Shikamaru stayed to finish his mission. He had learned a lot by befriending Tasuki, Ichigo's childhood friend. He mostly thought this mission was a drag, but it had it's perks such as keeping him from listening to Hiyori, watching Ichigo take out Hollows with a oversized butter knife, and fixing things so that Ichigo ended up with a pervy mod soul.

"Wow this hill is so steep." Yuzu commented. "Hey Karin is this hill always this tough to climb?"

"What are you talking about? This is nothing." Karin rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Do your best Yuzu!" The girls' dad yelled from behind them. "Hey look at Daddy! He's climbing this hill on his hands!"

"Just ignore him Yuzu. Encourage people like him and they never stop." Karin told her sister. "Look out Yuzu!"

"My Daddy slide attack says this way to the top!"

"And I say this way to the bottom!" Karin yelled at him as she kicked him back to the bottom of the hill. "Now we can walk in peace and quiet for a while."

"Man it's hot. Even for the middle of June this is strange." Ichigo commented.

'_That day was also June 17, but it was completely different.' _Ichigo thought thinking about his mother's death.

"Hey there's someone up there already." Karin pointed out.

"Wow she must have gotten up pretty early to beat us to the top." Yuzu commented.

"Yeah but she looks too happy to be visiting a grave." Karin added.

"Hey Ichigo she's waving like she knows you." Yuzu pointed to the girl.

"No way! I never seen her before in my life!" Ichigo yelled as he shook his head.

"If you're going to lie do it when I'm not around Ichi." Ichigo turned around to find Shikamaru standing behind him yawning.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked him.

"I came to visit an old friend." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "Oh yeah it's June 17th isn't it, but that doesn't explain why Rukia's here. Are you two like going out or something?"

"No way! Why would you think that Shikamaru?!" Ichigo yelled at him as he kicked him.

"An answer like that just means you are in denial of liking that girl Bro." Karin told him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ichigo glared at her.

"Whatever, how about I take your sisters up the rest of the way so you can talk to Rukia." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders again, "Come on Karin, Yuzu."

"What the hell are you doing here following me around, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought that was obvious I'm here just in case a Hollow shows up. We both know you can't handle it yourself." Rukia answered him.

"What a way to keep a low profile in front of my family. Why were you waving at me like that anyway?"

"Well I guess I over did it. But why was Shikamaru here?" Rukia asked, "Anyway Ichigo you told me someone kill your mother right?"

"Yeah what about it?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You told me you could see spirits at a young age. Ichigo, your mother could she have been killed by a hollow?" Rukia gave him her theory. "It's possible that a hollow sensed your spiritual pressure and could have gotten her instead of you."

"Just shut up! Why is it always about Hollows with you! There was no freakin' hollow there that day. You have no idea the pain I have to live with every single day." Ichigo yelled at her, "So sorry to disprove your little theory, but no hollow is to blame. I am." Ichigo told her as he ran passed her.

"Ichigo wait!" Rukia called out to him as he ran away.

Rukia sat looking out on the city thinking about what Ichigo told her, "Ichigo killed his mother…no that's can't be right, but still I can't believe I said that without thinking."

"You can be a bit rough." She looked up to find Shikamaru joining her. "But there's more to Ichigo's story than what he told you. Ichigo blames himself for his mother's death. I didn't really know him yet, but from what Tasuki told me Ichigo used to be happy until she died. I know how he feels."

Rukia looked over to asked him what he meant by that but he was gone. Suddenly her bag unzipped as a stuff lion paw popped out.

"Hey Rukia! You who!"

"Kon what are you doing? I told you to stay in there till I said you could come out." Rukia scolded him.

"Give me a break Rukia. I could hardly breath in there. I need oxygen stat! So when are we going home it's boring here." Kon whined.

"I told you my duty is to stay as close to Ichigo as I can, so that I can help him if a Hollow shows up." Rukia told him.

"Geez Rukia, Ichigo is right you are like a broken record, Hollow this Hollow that." Kon whined, "You need to get out more and get some new friends. I know how about we…"

"Be quiet Kon." Rukia turned around to the sound of snoring.

"What is that?" Kon asked her.

"Is that Shikamaru?" Rukia mutter as she walked towards the snoring. "No it's you."

"Well that was a nice nap. So good to see you comrade." The soul reaper yawned as he stood up. "I hate to have been caught napping by you, but things in the soul society have been rather dull lately as has this mission."

Kon gasped from his hiding spot in the grass, "A soul reaper, not good! I've gotta go get Ichigo!"

"What type of mission are you on, Sasuke Uchiha." Rukia asked him.

"Oh I think you already know Rukia Kuchiki." Sasuke frowned at the girl.

Ichigo stood by himself just staring at the trees moving in the breeze. _'It was raining that day and at the time I didn't know what I was seeing was spirits. Dad always told me that my name mean number one protector or one who protects. I just wanted to protect my mom and my sisters back then, but I knew I need to protect that girl from going into the river that day. Little did I know that my mother would die protecting me from going into the river. I just kept think how was I going to explain this to Karin and Yuzu and dad after all she was the center of our world. The heart of our family and I had cut it out.'_

Karin stood in front of their mother's grave praying. Next to her sat Yuzu who was crying. "Hey you can't keep bursting into tears every time we come here after all we are 11 now." Karin pointed out.

"I know but I miss her so much." Yuzu sniffled. "And this place makes me so sad."

"Don't worry Yuzu daddy will cheer you up!" Karin turned around to find that their father had finally made it up the hill.

Rukia bit her lip as she stared Sasuke in the eyes as Urahara's words rang in her head.

"_You can't hope to hide it forever Miss Kuchiki."_

"Don't worry I'm not here to take you back I just need you to answer a few questions that's all Rukia." Sasuke informed her.

"Oh you and everyone else in the stealth force and questions!" Rukia huffed.

"Ichigo! Ichigo where are you? Rukia's in trouble!" Kon yelled as he ran around only to find himself falling off a ledge. "Uh-Oh this can't be good."

Kon fell only to land right on Ichigo's back. "I am really not in the mood for you right now, Kon!" Ichigo told the stuffed lion as he pulled him off of his back.

"Rukia's in trouble!" Kon yelled at him.

"Everyone back home just wants to know why you haven't returned from your month long mission." Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm still here because the hollows keep coming." Rukia huffed at him.

"Oh and I suppose you're dress like a high school student to blend in right?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! I'll wear whatever I want to!" Rukia growled at him.

"Oh I don't mind it after all it looks like our little princess of rukongai is finally growing up into a woman." Sasuke laughed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Uchiha?!" Rukia questioned him.

"Oh I get it that boy with the orange hair you like him right?" Sasuke teased her.

"That's none of you business!" Rukia yelled at him, "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!"

"You could have just gone along with it Rukia otherwise I will have to drag you back with me." Sasuke sighed.

"So that's it huh?" Rukia frowned, "Well Sasuke I have no intention of leaving here till my mission is fully done."

"Is that so? Then you leave me no choice Rukia." Sasuke sighed again as he drew his sword.

"Rukia!" The two turned to find Ichigo and Kon running towards him.

"Well if it isn't carrot top." Sasuke muttered.

"Who the hell is this Kon?" Ichigo asked the lion.

"Am I really visible to you?" Sasuke asked.

"You lousy fuzz ball you said Rukia was in trouble!" Ichigo yelled at the lion.

"Let me ask you this what do you do?" Sasuke asked him.

"Don't tell him anything Ichigo!" Rukia yelled at him.

"I'm a substitute soul reaper!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"A soul reaper?! Oh Rukia you didn't!" Sasuke's eyes widen as he looked back and forth between Ichigo and Rukia. "You know better than to give you powers away it's a serious crime. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now Ichigo was it?"

"What?! You can't be serious!" Ichigo asked as he dodged Sasuke's sword. "Cough it up now Kon!"

Ichigo popped out of his body just in time to push Sasuke back, "I'm sorry but I don't plan on letting you kill me here. Get out of the way Kon."

"So be it." Sasuke told him as he charged.

Karin suddenly jumped up from her spot in front of her mother's grave feeling such an evil spiritual pressure. "Yuzu where's dad?"

"I think he left to go to the bathroom." Yuzu answer her sister, "What's wrong Karin?"

"Something's here and dad's not here when we really need him!" Karin yelled at her as she put her hand in front of her. "Yuzu run away go find Ichigo or Dad!"

"Man he's strong." Kon commented as Ichigo and Sasuke fight.

"This is nothing Sasuke is just toying with Ichigo." Rukia inform Kon. "He already figured out that Ichigo has no real tactics in fighting."

Sasuke suddenly put his sword away, "I'm sorry but we will have to finish this later Ichigo."

About that time Rukia's soul pager went off, "Ichigo it's a Hollow and it's near by! Come look at this the hollow is huge."

"It's a Menos level. Way to strong for you fake." Sasuke commented.

"My family is in danger so just keep out of my way." Ichigo glared at Sasuke.

"Oh no Karin what is it?" Yuzu asked her sister as she fell to the ground.

"Get out of here Yuzu." Karin yelled as Yuzu knelt down next to her.

Suddenly Ichigo's friend, Shikamaru appeared between the girls and the monster that was attacking them.

"Sorry but I'm not Ichigo." Shikamaru smirked at the girls. "Yuzu be lucky you can't see this thing so take Karin and get out of here."

"Okay, but what about you Mister?" Yuzu asked him.

"It's Shikamaru, and don't worry about me there's more to me than meets the eye." Shikamaru informed her as he looked back towards the monster. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"That guy back there said that what you did was a serious crime." Ichigo started.

"Don't worry about that now Ichigo my scan showed the hollow to be right where your sisters are at!" Rukia shot at him.

"Look Rukia I know you want to ask me about my mother's death."

"I know it's a thorn buried deep within your heart so I'm not going to ask. But when you are ready to talk about it, I promise that I will be there to listen." Rukia told him as she smiled at him.

"This is a big mess and if it wasn't for the fact that I know what's going on here I would just finish the hollow, kill Ichigo, and take Rukia back." Sasuke muttered as he followed Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon.

"**Oh now I remember your smell you are the one that night who sliced a chunk out of my fur!" **The hollow bellowed as he tightened his claw around Shikamaru's neck.

"What the?! Kon go find Karin and Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled at his body as he charged for the hollow. "Shikamaru!"

"**I've been waiting for you soul reaper. Even though I let the girls escape. This one hostage was enough to get you here." **The hollow laughed at Ichigo.

Suddenly a girl appeared in front of the hollow. Ichigo gasped at the girl it was the same girl he saw six years ago.

"You are the girl I saw six years ago. Down by the river!" Ichigo yelled.

"Six years ago? Does that mean?" Rukia pointed out.

"Yeah she's the one I saw, that I tried to save, but when I finally came to she was gone and my mother, she was dead." Ichigo answered her.

"**Six years is a long time, for me to remember every soul I've eaten." **The girl said as she began to split.

Ichigo's eyes widen as the girl became one with the hollow.

"Well what do you know its Grand Fisher." Ichigo and Rukia looked to find a cloaked masked human standing on Ichigo's mothers grave.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"Me? I have no name to go by, but if you wish to call me by a name then use Shadow." The masked man informed Rukia.

"I've never seen Grand Fisher actually showing himself." Sasuke muttered. "You said to call you by Shadow right?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you around here before, are you here for Miss Rukia?" Shadow asked as he took off his hood revealing a brown ponytail.

"Maybe, but first I'm going to deal with this hollow." Sasuke answered him.

"I'm afraid that I will have to stop you if you try to attack this hollow Stealth force." Shadow said as he jumped down next to Rukia.

"Oh and why is that?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Because there are two types of fights and this one happens to be one of pride for Ichigo." Shadow told them.

"What the heck are you talking about?" The three asked him.

"By using his lure Grand Fisher has kept himself alive. The soul society has been hunting him for decades, but that doesn't matter. You should know that his favorite victims are women." Shadow answered with a sigh.

"So you mean that this hollow killed my mother?!" Ichigo asked him.

"How would this guy know that Ichigo?" Rukia yelled at him.

"Grand Fisher did indeed kill your mother Ichigo. I would know because I was there and failed to prevent it from happening." Shadow told them as he clinched his fists.

Ichigo charged at Grand Fisher swinging his zanpakuto at him. Grand Fisher easily dodged it and used his fur as a net to capture Ichigo. Ichigo yelled out in pain as Grand Fisher tighten his grip on Ichigo as his claw captured Rukia.

"**Just sit tight boy and watch as I eat your little girlfriend here." **Grand Fisher laughed.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"**Would you rather be eaten first?" **Grand Fisher asked.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui." Shadow had attacked Grand Fisher.

"**How Dare you interfere!" **Grand Fisher bellowed as he hit Shadow with a spear of his fur.

Sasuke used this moment to attack slicing off the claw that held onto Rukia giving Ichigo enough time to cut himself free. Suddenly several of Grand Fisher fur spears went towards Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Damn get out of there Kuchiki!" Sasuke also yelled.

There was no time for Rukia to react to Grand Fisher's attack. Within a heartbeat Shadow stood in between Rukia and the fur. Ichigo, Rukia, and Sasuke watched as the fur spears stabbed Shadow. Two went into his chest, one in each shoulder, and lastly two in his stomach. Grand Fisher laughed as a young strawberry blonde girl flashed before him. Shadow's eyes widen behind his mask at the flash of the girl. Ichigo jumped down and slashed the fur freeing Shadow. Grand Fisher bellowed in pain as Shadow fell to his knee. Ichigo turned toward Shadow.

"Tell me why did you risk your life for Rukia's?" Ichigo asked him.

"I told you I was there when that monster killed your mother and I wasn't about to let him have another." Shadow reminded Ichigo of his first statement. "After all I used to be a soul reaper."

"Hey! Get up!" Ichigo yelled out to Shadow as he fell the rest of the way to the ground. "He's going to be alright, right Rukia?"

"Even if what he said was true about being a soul reaper and the injuries are bad enough he could die. Even soul reapers are not immortal." Rukia pointed out.

"Wait a minute he's only sleeping!" Ichigo yelled. "Tell him to get up or I really will kill him!"

"You should let him rest after all we have a job to do here." Sasuke told Ichigo pointing towards Grand Fisher. "Or did you forget about me?"

"No I just wanted to make sure that he was okay." Ichigo informed Sasuke.

"Listen up carrot top. I'm going in so stay back and cover me." Sasuke ordered Ichigo as he pulled out his sword.

Ichigo didn't bother to listen as he charge for Grand Fisher. "Hey wait!" Sasuke yelled after him.

"Rukia!" Rukia turned to find Ichigo's body running towards her. "Wo this dude looks like he's leaking!"

"Kon what are you doing here?!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo's body.

"Don't worry Ichigo's sisters are fine and wo that thing is ugly!" Kon looked over at the hollow then back to Rukia. "Hey where did the guy go?"

Rukia looked down to find that Shadow was indeed gone. She looked around for him, but didn't find him all she saw was Shikamaru's body lying where Grand Fisher had dropped him.

"Kon, take Shikamaru and run! I'm going to help Ichigo." Rukia ordered the mod soul.

Kon picked up Shikamaru's body, "Run to where?"

"Anywhere but here you idiot!" Rukia yelled at him.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Sasuke were going at it with Grand Fisher.

"Carrot top I told you to back off and let me handle this!" Sasuke yelled at Ichigo.

"He's right Ichigo you can't defeat Grand Fisher on your own!" Rukia added.

"Just shut up! I'm going to avenge my mother!" Ichigo yelled at them.

"Don't be stupid this hollow has been getting the best of us soul reapers!" Sasuke yelled at him as he started to run towards them only to fall. "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but you soul reapers are all the same never listening to a word I say." Shadow jumped down landing next to Rukia. "Continue your fight Ichigo. I will keep these two out of it."

Ichigo and Grand Fisher continued to fight. Ichigo slashed at Grand Fisher only to have him catch the sword with his hand.

"**How many times do you think you can last by jumping straight into the lion's den without a plan boy?" **Grand Fisher asked him as his claws shot towards Ichigo. **"Well today's the day your luck runs out!"**

One of his claws stabbed Ichigo in the chest while two more entered his shoulders the last two were above his head. Ichigo stabbed his sword into the ground trying not to fall to his knees.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled out to him as she took a step towards him.

"Stay back! I'm going to do this my way even if that kills me I am going to finish this!" Ichigo yelled at her to stay out of the battle.

"**Then die for your feelings get in the way of your sword dulling its blade. For this you have no hope in killing me." **Grand Fisher told Ichigo. **"Your physical strength is not enough to injure me and now I will show you why your mind is not strong enough ether. Behold my true power!" **Grand Fisher grabbed the head of its lure and changed it into Ichigo's mother.

"Is that?" Rukia asked.

"Who else would it be?" Shadow answered her. "Grand Fisher uses his lure in order to gain the appearance of the one person his opponent can not attack against. When I saved you from his fur there was a flash of a strawberry blonde haired girl. That girl was someone I lost many years ago till this day I still can't bare to face her picture let alone raise my fists against her."

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled.

"**Even the most cold blooded soul reaper has one person whom they can never kill." **Grand Fisher explained. **"This is a fact which you can't deny. This is my way of escaping every soul reaper who has ever come after me. This is that one person for you."**

"Do you remember me Ichigo?" The lure asked.

"Ichigo! Hado…" Rukia started to attack the hollow but her captain's words stopped her from doing so. _"His life will be saved, but what will become of his pride? Please remember this, Rukia. There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle we are in one of those types. The fight for our lives or the fight for pride."_

'_I understand now this is a battle for Ichigo's pride and honor. And one he must fight alone. No matter how much I want to help him or have him live, I won't help him. I must not help him!' _Rukia thought as she watched Ichigo continue the battle.

"You ugly bastard! I'm going to cut your heart out!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well he better just go for the mask after all a hollow doesn't have a heart." Shadow muttered.

"Ichigo you mustn't do this. Don't draw your sword on your own mother." The lure caused Ichigo to stop. "Please lower your sword."

Grand Fisher drove one of his fur spears into Ichigo's shoulder. **"Out of all the soul reapers I have ever fought against you are by far the weakest and most foolish! Now I will kill you with this next attack!"**

"Ichigo watch out!" Rukia yelled as Grand Fisher's claw rush towards Ichigo.

Shadow smiled underneath his mask as a bright light flashed from the lure.

"What is this?" Rukia asked.

"Mom is that you?" Ichigo asked as he gazed into the light.

"That really isn't Ichigo's mother. Her spirit is transmitting her final message through the lure." Shadow explained.

"That means that the lure recorded her thoughts at the very moment she was killed." Rukia added.

"Her dying thoughts were recorded?" Ichigo asked.

"I had a feeling this would happen the moment I saw her…" Shadow's voice trailed off. "Now this battle could go ether way depending on her message."

"Ichigo, my son, I'm very proud of you. You and your father and Karin and Yuzu I'm so very lucky to have had all those years with you. And I know that because of the love we shared you will keep the family together even without me. And be strong my son live on with your strength and kindness. Never lose your smile that you always wore when you saw me. Ichigo thank you for loving me."

"Mother…" Ichigo whispered as she faded. "Now I know what your last thoughts were. You say feelings dull the blade that might be right. But there is something else you haven't considered, to kill a slim ball like you a dull blade is all that I need!" Ichigo told Grand Fisher as he stabbed his sword into Grand Fisher's shoulder.

"**You will pay for this!" **Grand Fisher yelled at Ichigo as he left.

"You did it Ichigo!" Rukia told him as she ran towards him. "Put down your sword this battle is over. You won you stop Grand Fisher."

"No it isn't! It won't be over till I've killed him. I have to, I will avenge my mother!" Ichigo informed her as he fell into her.

"I'm glad you didn't die today Ichigo. I'm so thankful." Rukia whispered as she laid Ichigo down.

"Oh I should probably go free Sasuke from that restraint." Shadow muttered turning around to see Sasuke glaring at him. "Or not sorry about that pal, but I couldn't have you stomping on Ichigo's pride. You understand don't you?"

"Yeah I guess I do." Sasuke sighed.

"I better be on my way." Shadow started to walk off, "Give my regards to Ichigo for me Rukia."

And just like that he was gone.

"I'll be heading back myself now." Sasuke told Rukia, "You take care now. Just remember the soul society will just send someone else to finish my mission. Take care of carrot top."

Later that night, Ichigo found himself in front of his mother's grave. "I'm sorry mom I tried to avenge your death, but I guess I failed you."

"You're mother is proud of you Ichigo." Ichigo looked up to find Shikamaru standing next to him. "I know what it feels like blaming yourself for someone's death and not understanding why everyone else doesn't blame you for it even though it looked like it was your fault."

"How can you say something like that Shikamaru. How could you know about that pain?" Ichigo asked him.

"Because I blamed myself for a death of a close friend of mine. He was like a second father to me and I just couldn't do anything to stop him from dying. But I know that he doesn't want me to live my life blaming myself nor would he forgive anyone who did blame me for his death. But you can't help but to blame yourself for something that seemed like your fault. In the end all we can do is to try and live our life like they would have wanted us to." Shikamaru explained with a sigh.

"You really do surprise me Shikamaru. We are alike in more ways than I can keep up with." Ichigo sighed as Shikamaru started walking away.

"Yeah I guess we are." Shikamaru added as he kicked Ichigo.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo asked him.

"I don't need you going all soft on me now, Ichi." Shikamaru laughed. "See you later. You and I are still too young to be carrying such a burden, but we are. Keep that in mind Ichigo stay strong and maybe we both will be able to die with smiles on our faces."

Ichigo watched Shikamaru leave, "Are you listening Rukia? I want you to let me be a soul reaper a little while longer. I want to become stronger so that I can continue to protect the innocent from Hollows. I must become strong enough to defeat any Hollow especially this Grand Fisher. I can't face my mother again till I've killed him!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia smiled at him.

"_I wish I could be like the rain. If I were would I have a way to connect two hearts together? The way the rain connects the earth with the sky even though the two never touch. With each day that passes Ichigo, I think I've come to understand you at least a little bit more." _Orihime thought as she left Tasuki's house learning about Ichigo's mother.


	12. bonus chapter!

**Two Hearts, New Soul Bonus! The Spirits Are Not Always With US**

Okay well originally I was just going to dive into the Quincy arc, but in doing my creative thinking here I just had to right in Don Kanonji just because I want to add Shika into this story!



Ichigo and Shikamaru walked into their classroom to come face to face with Orihime with her hands cross over her chest.

"Bohahahaha!" Orihime laughed. "Aw that was a weak reaction Ichigo and Shikamaru. Don't you two know what that's from?"

"Um sorry Orihime but I have no idea." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Uh, Spirit Hunter?" Ichigo answered.

"Yeah isn't that show the best!" Orihime clapped her hands. "Join in with me Ichigo! Bohaha…" she started in again only to be stopped by another girl, "Oh hey Tasuki. What's the matter?"

"Stop bothering Ichigo and Shikamaru and let's go already you can bohahaha with me." Tasuki told her as she pushed Orihime away from the boys.

"Hey Ichigo, Shikamaru! Keigo here!"

"And Mizuiro!"

"Hm." The two turned around to find Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad standing there with their arms crossed over their chest.

"Bohahahaha!"

"What ya mean you aren't going?!" Keigo questioned Ichigo and Shikamaru at lunch, "It's like the best show ever and they are broadcasting live from Karakura town."

"And your point Keigo?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Dude you two live here! You have to be dead to miss it!" Keigo yelled at them.

"Then I guess that makes me a zombie then. Now get lost." Ichigo glared at him.

"Aw come on I even went through the trouble of asking Rukia to come along!" Keigo whined.

"Hello there Ichigo and Shikamaru!" Rukia beamed.

"Come on Rukia! Bohahaha!" Keigo laughed.

"Oh no I'm too embarrassed to do it." Rukia blushed and shook her head.

"Aw come on Rukia! Do it!" Keigo begged her.

'_Geez Rukia is becoming quite the little actress.'_ Ichigo thought.

Later that night

"And how is everyone tonight? Hold on to your seats cause it is time once again to hear the spirits cry!" Don Kanonji addressed the crowd of people.

"Man is this guy for real?" Ichigo turned around to find Shikamaru standing there with the same exact look of boredom on his face.

"Don't know, don't care." Ichigo shrugged, "I hate stupid shows about spirits."

"Oh Ichigo!" Orihime came running up to them, "I'm sorry about earlier. Tasuki and I were just talking about how you don't really like shows like this and I had no idea."

"Oh its really no big deal." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Look at those two they do that anyway even though it drives me nuts."

"But you still showed up why is that anyway?" Orihime asked.

"Oh my Dad and little sister go out of their minds for this show." Ichigo pointed towards his family.

"Oh so that's why you came." Orihime noted.

"I guess so." Ichigo shrugged again. "I couldn't let them come here by themselves."

"Wow you have such a heart Ichigo." Orihime smiled.

"Why isn't that normal?"

"Oh yeah that's normal!" Orihime sighed.

"Hey Orihime! Shikamaru! We are going to head on without you two!" Tasuki yelled at them.

"Oh hey! Hold on Tasuki! Wait up!" Orihime waved at her. "See ya!" Orihime ran after Tasuki pulling Shikamaru along.

"Yeah sure I'm normal, but what's with everyone else?" Ichigo muttered.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around to find Rukia, "Bohahaha! Hey what's with the serious face? As long as you are here you might as well have fun."

"Just shut up. I'm always like this." Ichigo huffed at her.

"Between your school work and your soul reaper duties you must be tired so take tonight to enjoy yourself." Rukia said to him. "By the way what is all of this about anyway?"

"You mean you showed up here without even knowing?!" Ichigo yelled. "Seriously do you really think there are spirits living in this old hospital? Wouldn't you soul reapers have helped them pass on by now?"

"Not necessarily wandering spirits are often tied to places like this. They rarely reveal themselves so it's hard for soul reapers to notice them. The only reason one would reveal itself is if it sensed humans invading its territory." Rukia explained.

Just then a ghastly howl came from inside the hospital. Shikamaru noticed it and knew exactly what it was. He made note that Chad also heard the howl.

"Is something wrong?" Mizuiro asked them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Chad asked.

"Aw cut it out Chad you're just trying to scare us." Keigo laughed.

"Yeah its just your imagination." Mizuiro added.

"I'm going to go find Tasuki and Orihime." Shikamaru left the boys as the howling continued.

As Shikamaru made his way through the crowd he made mental notes on Chad's reaction, Ichigo's little sister, Karin, and finally Tasuki and Orihime who both looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey you two aren't scared?" Shikamaru smirked nudging Tasuki in the shoulder.

From where the girls were at he could see Ichigo and Rukia perfectly.

"That's the cry of a wandering soul so there really is one here." Rukia pointed out the howl.

"Hey how do you know that it's a wandering soul not a hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"There are several ways a soul becomes a hollow. One of which is when a wandering soul with its strong attachment to the world is left alone it becomes a hollow over time much like this one here." Rukia explained.

"So then he's…" Ichigo started.

"A whole on the verge of becoming a hollow." Rukia finished.

"Yeah, but he sure feels like a Hollow to me even though he doesn't look like one." Ichigo commented.

"He's a demi-Hollow. The hole in the hollow's chest shows that the heart has been lost leaving only raw instinct and the skull like masks are all that shield those instinct from the world." Rukia explained. "When someone dies their soul chain is severed. Usually the spirit waits for a soul reaper to take them to the soul society, but if the spirit has any regrets it becomes bound to the source of their pain." Rukia showed off her drawings once again to Ichigo!

"Yeah well for a demi-hollow he sure sounds like a dumb ass." Ichigo muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Oh I think the show is about to start up again!" Rukia gasped. "Don't worry so much it takes months for a spirit to turn into a hollow. We will perform the konso after the show okay Ichigo?"

"Yeah, but?" Ichigo started.

"Does that demi-hollow look in pain to you?" Rukia asked him.

"No not really." Ichigo sighed as the spirit yelled at Don Kanonji.

"I say he has about six month before he becomes a full hollow." Rukia told him. "Unless someone messes with that hole in his chest."

Suddenly the demi-hollow yelped out in pain. Both Rukia and Ichigo turned back to the show to find that Don Kanonji had jabbed his staff into the demi-hollow's hole. Shikamaru sighed as he snuck off to transform into Shadow his other self.

"This is such a drag. That's why I don't like guys like him they can see the spirits just fine but they are clueless on how to deal with them." Shikamaru muttered as he placed his mask over his face.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Fool all he is doing is speeding up the creation time of the hollow!" Rukia spat.

Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore as he jumped over the barriers, "Come on knock it off!"

The guards then jumped Ichigo as Rukia put on her red glove. Rukia joined Ichigo over the barriers.

"Ichigo over here we've got to get you out of your body!" Rukia yelled at him as the guards grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo yelled as the demi-hollow's screams got louder.

In the crowd Orihime, Tasuki, Karin, and Chad shuddered at the sounds of the demi-hollow's screams.

"No!" Rukia yelled as the chains holding the spirit down started to break.

"Damn it, get your hands off of me!" Ichigo yelled as the end of a cane came towards the back of his head.

The cane hit Ichigo in the head causing his soul to fly out of his body. "Hey who did that?!" Ichigo yelled as he picked himself up from the ground in his soul reaper form.

"Hello!" Ichigo found a blonde haired man in a bucket hat waving at him with a fan in his hand.

"What the Mr. Hat-n-Clogs?" Ichigo looked over at him, "And you!"

"Don't just sit there like a log let's get to work." Shadow said to him as he jumped over the barriers.

"Uh right!" Ichigo stood up and followed Shadow towards the demi-hollow.

"What the hell are you doing here, Urahara?!" Rukia questioned Mr. Hat-n-Clogs.

"What?" Urahara smiled sheepishly at the girl as his partner, Tessai took Ichigo's body from the guards.

"Stop it!" Ichigo yelled at Don Kanonji as he and Shadow pushed the actor away from the demi-hollow.

"What's wrong with you kid?" Don Kanonji yelled at them.

"So I guess you can see us too." Shadow said as he glared at the man from behind his mask.

"Of course I can! I'm this century's premiere."

"Wack job that's for sure." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh wait I get it you two are dead but you are big fans of me right?" Don asked them.

Both Ichigo and Shadow's veins popped out, "Don't make me kill you."

"Great don't tell me we are too late." Shadow whined as he turned his attention back to the demi-hollow.

The spirit started to glow and then it suddenly burst leaving not even a trace.

"He's gone." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yeah mission accomplished baby!" Don yelled fueling the crowd.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo keep your mind over here the spirit isn't gone." Shadow called out to Ichigo as a sword formed in his hand.

"What do you mean? And where did that come from?!" Ichigo asked him.

"What this is my zanpakuto. When a demi-hollow becomes a hollow its body bursts then reforms into the hollow's body. Dummy there might think demi is finish, but we know better as soul reapers." Shadow explained.

"Look out Ichigo he's above you!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo and Shadow looked up towards the roof of the hospital to find the hollow reforming there.

"Damn." Ichigo muttered.

"Great a froggy." Shadow sighed, "This is a drag."

For a moment there Ichigo thought that Shadow sounded like Shikamaru, but he didn't press on the matter because of the task ahead.

"What is that?" Don asked.

"A Hollow an empty soul that hunts other souls to satisfy its hunger." Shadow explained the creature to him.

"I hope you are ready." Ichigo added.

"Oh I feel it alright." Don started in. "You must be that other spirit's lord and now you want vengeance for his demise."

"Nice try dumb ass." Ichigo and Shadow sighed.

"**Oh the pain! The hunger! I must devour!" **The hollow bellowed.

"Get ready Ichigo." Shadow tightened his gripe on his sword.

"Hold on boys!" Don yelled as he pulled Ichigo and Shadow away from the hollow. "Run! I'll take care of this evil spirit!"

"Damn what do you think you're doing?!" Shadow yelled at Don.

"**I'll devour you!" **The hollow charged for Don only to bite down on Ichigo's sword.

"Hey why didn't you two run?" Don asked.

"Look you should be the one running you idiot." Shadow spat at him.

"Me run? What are you babbling about?" Don asked as the hollow got back up. "Hey aren't you going to help him?"

"Nope I'm just here for back up and to keep you out of Ichigo's way." Shadow smirked as he watched Ichigo take on the hollow.

"Wonderful just as I thought, but he does have his work cut out for him." Urahara commented on Ichigo. "Let's see how he does."

Suddenly the hollow charged at Don. Shadow sighed as he tackled Don out of the way causing the hollow to get his head stuck in the wall.

"A golden opportunity!" Don yelled as he ran towards the hollow.

Ichigo and Shadow sighed as they grabbed on to Don dragging him into the hospital. "Let's go spirit idiot."

"Oh I see, so that's how you plan on fighting this one huh." Urahara smiled as he grabbed onto Rukia's shoulder, "Don't worry about it a hollow of that level won't be a problem for Ichigo and even if it is he has Shadow with him."

"But I uh…" Rukia started to protest.

"Besides it seems this Don Kanonji has a bit of power himself. Why don't we let them handle it?" Urahara pointed out to her.

"Why the heck are we running away for?" Don asked.

"Because I heard some idiot say we should run!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"I know, but I was talking about you boys not me." Ichigo stopped and let go of Don.

"Okay so why should Ichi and I run and leave you here?" Shadow asked him.

"Well because I'm the hero! Do you have any idea what kind of ratings this show brings in?" Don asked him.

"Why should I care I don't watch it." Shadow shrugged.

"I'll tell you why you should. I bring in 25 percent! One in ever four tune in to my show and most of those viewers are children. Those children watch my adventure and their hearts are inspired they see me standing up to evil spirits and learn what true courage is. With all those kids watching me running isn't an option." Don pointed out.

"He's right." Ichigo added.

"You bet I am now let's get out there and crush that spirit." Don started to walk towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo grabbed on to him, "Think you idiot what happens if the audience gets mixed up in it?"

"Ichigo's right that thing goes after people with high spirit energy like us so anyone out there with a spiritual pressure like ours will get attacked." Shadow pointed out.

"There's no way it will go after them or attack us, but we need to fight it in here." Ichigo finished.

"Kid I am amazed that you thought this through in the heat of battle." Don looked at the two in shock.

"Not now he's here." Shadow said listening to the howls echoing in the building.

"**Devour you!"** the hollow yelled at it charged for the trio.

"Let's do this!" Ichigo pulled out his sword only to get it stuck in the wall. "Damn not enough room!"

"Well that's what you get for carrying around an oversized toothpick." Shadow sighed.

"Oversized toothpick?!" Ichigo glared at him.

"Just work on getting your zanpakuto unstuck." Shadow charged at the hollow.

The hollow roared at Shadow then shot a green slime ball at his hands. Shadow tried to shake the slime off but it wasn't coming off.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Shadow asked as the hollow came down upon him.

Shadow jumped out of the way as Ichigo slashed at the hollow only to end up with his hands just like Shadows. The hollow lunged for Ichigo, but Ichigo stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Ichigo pull your blade out of him!" Shadow yelled at the substitute soul reaper.

"I'm trying to do that!" Ichigo yelled back at him as he tugged at his zanpakuto.

The hollow bellowed in pain and stood up fully pulling Ichigo up off the ground.

"Hey hold on a second!" Ichigo yelled at the Hollow as it rammed into the wall.

Ichigo dangled above the ground for a minute as the Hollow climbed out and headed for the roof. Ichigo sword started to come loose as the Hollow jumped into the air.

"Aw man don't you dare!" Ichigo yelled at his sword.

Suddenly Shadow's blade slashed into the hollow's hand. The hollow roared at him as he shot another slime ball at Shadow causing him to fall to the ground.

"Shadow!" Ichigo called out the other soul reaper.

Shadow hit the ground unable to move or get up, "Damn it's all up to you and Don now Ichi."

Ichigo continued to fight the hollow only to be thrown into the railing and hit with another slime ball. The hollow charged at Ichigo only to be stopped by Don's staff.

"You okay kid?" Don asked Ichigo.

"Kanonji get out of here you can't handle him!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"No I know my own strength and the difference between mine and my enemy's. You've made quite the impression on me today kid. What ya say we be friends?" Don asked him.

"No that's alright really."

"Kanonji's attack cannonball!" Don sent a small ball of energy to free Ichigo as his staff broke.

Ichigo smashed the Hollow into the railing and sliced his masked in half.

"That was amazing kid!" Don yelled.

"Don't get too happy." Ichigo told him.

"Why not kid you just defeated that monster." Don questioned him as the hollow's body started to disappear leaving the man Don "helped" earlier, "Huh what the?"

"He became a hollow by the hole in his chest." Ichigo explained.

"So then I created that monster?" Don fell to his knees, "I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Hey come what are you crying for hero let's go." Ichigo asked him. "Everyone's waiting."

Don got up and looked down at the crowd, "What are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked him.

"Mission accomplished! Bohahaha!" Don yelled out to the crowd.


	13. burst of power

For you wandering about Hinata and Naruto. Personally I don't really care for the couple but there will be some moments in the Soul Society arc between the two. Ultimately, Hinata really doesn't come back into the story till then, just be patience. Also Naruto is not going to be with Hinata ether, he is paired with my OC Rika Kanji. As for her being evil well you will just have to wait and see what happens.

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Burst of Powers**

The next day Rika found herself out shopping with Mashiro and Neji.

"Oh look Rika there's a outside hat sale!" Mashiro pointed to a small sidewalk shop. "Maybe we can get Mr. Urahara a new hat you know one with different colored strips or how about something new like a bandana?"

Rika laughed, "Mashiro if we get Kisuke a bandana he won't be Hat-n-Clogs anymore. But shopping for a hat for us might be fun."

The two girls started to giggle as they ran towards the stand. Mashiro turned around and gave her pouty lip, "Hurry up Neji! You're so slow!"

"Don't call me slow just do your little shopping thing and let's get back to the base Mashiro something doesn't feel right." Neji yelled back at her.

"Party pooper." Mashiro huffed at him as Rika attacked her with a large orange hat. "Hey what the heck?"

Rika smiled at Mashiro as she showed Mashiro the hat with a mirror. Mashiro gasped, "Oh wow this hat is so cute! But you know now I have to attack you with a hat, Rika!"

"Yeah right." Rika laughed as Mashiro dived bombed her with a bucket hat.

Before Mashiro got a chance to show Rika with the mirror a gust of wind suddenly blew through. Rika grabbed on to the hat as Mashiro chased after hers. Something about the sent upon the wind worried Rika and she could sense that Neji felt the same thing. A hand suddenly grabbed Rika's arm pulling her into the ally way next to the hat stand.

"Ow!" Mashiro whined as she fell on her butt in the ally way. "What was that for Neji?"

"Seriously Mashiro you didn't just feel that just now?!" Neji growled at her.

"That was a Quincy Hollow bait wasn't it Neji?" Rika asked as she looked up with her hand still on the hat.

Neji couldn't help but laugh at Rika, "With that hat you look just like Kisuke, Rika and yes it was."

"Well that would explain why my head hurts so bad right now." Mashiro said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Mashiro stop that unless you want to rub it raw." Neji ordered.

"Wow Neji good thing you pulled us into this ally way. It would have been a real problem if any human saw your eye right now." Mashiro told him pointing to her own eye, which was also Hollowfied.

"Idiot you eye is doing the same thing! Why the hell do you think you have a headache?!" Neji yelled at her.

The two suddenly stopped fighting feeling the tremendous wave of Hollow spiritual pressure. Rika just looked up to the sky.

"This is bad Neji. That bait caught a Menos' attention." Rika said.

"But that's impossible!" Neji yelled as he too looked up at the sky.

"That bait was only a small piece of bait, but if it could effect the hollows within you and Mashiro then why not call on a Menos?" Rika told them.

"She's got a point. What are we going to do?" Mashiro asked as a Hollow fell near them.

"Damn this is one big mess!" Neji yelled as Rika turned towards the street. "What the hell is it, Rika?!"

"That spiritual pressure, I know who it belongs to." Rika told him as Chad ran pass them.

"Don't tell me that that spiritual pressure is his?" Kensei asked her.

"Yep Sado Yasutora also know as Chad. He's one of Ichigo's friends and the one who helped that cockatoo." Rika nodded her head. "Or do you not remember that bit of Shikamaru's report?"

"Wo there's another burst of a new spiritual pressure!" Mashiro yelled.

"Any guesses, Rika?" Neji looked at the red head.

"I'm not sure but I think that was Tasuki." Rika answered him.

Neji sighed as he seemed to pull his zanpakuto out of thin air. "Mashiro get back to base make sure everyone is okay there. Rika you and I are going Hollow hunting."

"Aw why do I have to go?" Mashiro whined.

"Because I said so." Neji looked at her with a spite to kill.

"Fine but don't have to much fun without me!" Mashiro yelled at them as they spilt up.

"Wait up Neji!" Rika yelled as Neji cleared a path in the street.

"Rika if that bait really did call a Menos the Soul society will have squad two swarming this place like flies on a piece of rotten meat!" Neji informed her.

"I know that! Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Rika yelled as she attacked the hollows. "But I thought we were to lay low and not get involved with Ichigo and Rukia!"

"All it takes is one soul reaper to spot Rukia for it to be all over and Azien wins!" Neji told her as he pulled off his forming hollow mask. "Damn bastard! Stay down you dog!"

"Neji Look out!" Rika warned him as a group of hollow rushed for him.

Neji smirked, "Bring it on Hollow Scum!"

Suddenly a blur flash of colors flew pass Neji attacking the Hollows. Neji's smirk faded as he saw who it was, a blue haired man with three swords and a half hollow mask on his face.

"Damn Yori! What the hell are you doing?! And you even released your Zanpakuto?!" Neji yelled at him.

"Like I was going to let that little Kaien look a like have all the fun!" Yori yelled as he laughed wildly.

"He's about to loose it isn't he?" Rika asked Neji.

"What else does Yori have left to loose?" Neji muttered as he grabbed Rika and pulled her away from another Hollow. "Yori leave those hollows and come on!"

"Hm?" Yori raised an eyebrow at Neji. "Sorry boys I can't tango right now. Suiton Daibakufu!" Yori attacked the Hollows as he raced after Neji and Rika.

The three made it to the school grounds to find the Hollow attacking Tasuki.

"That girl being controlled is that Tasuki?" Neji asked Rika.

"Yeah and the one she's attacking is Orihime, her best friend." Rika told him as Yori started laughing again.

Neji sighed as he hit Yori in the stomach with his fist. "I'm going down there."

"Wait Neji, I can sense Orihime's spiritual pressure and it's about to burst." Rika told him as she put her hand out to stop him.


	14. the princess and the dragon 1

**Two Hearts, New Soul: The Princess and The Dragon part 1**

"What Tasuki said was wrong. Who ever hurts her will answer to me!" Orihime yelled at the hollow as six fairies flew around her.

"What the hell are those things?" Shikamaru asked as he joined them on the roof.

"I'm not sure, but Orihime's spiritual pressure burst just like Chad's did." Rika told him. "Could their spiritual pressures been affected by Ichigo?"

"I believe they have been. By the way how are you holding up, Shikamaru?" Neji answered her.

"I'm peachy, but I'm more worried about Yori here." Shikamaru pointed to Yori.

"**Oh and are those six things flying around suppose to be your weapon?" **the hollow asked her.

"Who are you guys?" Orihime asked the six fairies.

"Hi there, Orihime!" One landed on her shoulder, "We are your Shun Shun Rikka. We are your power."

"Wow, can everyone see you guys?" Orihime asked.

"Stupid girl she doesn't understand." Yori commented.

"Baka did you understand what happened to you the first time you Hollowfied?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Oh, good point." Yori sighed, "Hey wait when did you get here Shikamaru?"

"Awhile ago you took a punch from Neji before I came." Shikamaru told him as he ripped off his hollow mask.

"Nobody but people like Ichigo can see us." The fairy answered her.

"People like Ichigo?" Orihime questioned the fairy.

"Yep like Ichigo after all it was because of Ichigo that we were born." The fairy told her as another fairy kicked her.

"This isn't the time for your easy going introductions!" The male fairy told the other one.

"Ow that hurt Tsubaki."

"Well at least we know that the one with attitude is Tsubaki." Yori commented.

"I believe he is Orihime's attacker." Neji pointed out.

"It's not necessary for you to know what we are and where we came from. What you need to know is how to use us." Tsubaki told Orihime.

"That's right!" Three more flew in her face. "Our power is to create a shield that rejects things from harming you and those you wish to protect. To use us you need to say our incantation."

"Incantation?" Orihime looked confused.

"Here it comes!" Tsubaki pointed out the hollow.

"Right!" The three fairies flew towards the advancing hollow.

"Just stay calm, Orihime." The first fairy spoke to the orange haired girl. "You need to say their incantation so repeat after me. Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily."

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily…" Orihime repeated their names.

"Santen kesshun, I reject!"

"Santen kesshun, I reject!" Orihime yelled as the three formed an orange triangle shield in front of her.

"Now it's our turn!" The first fairy told her as the last one flew up. "We have the ability to create a shield and repel damage within that shield. Now Orihime repeat our incantation. I'm Shun'o and she's Ayame."

"Shun'o, Ayame…" Orihime repeated their names.

"Souten Keshun, I reject!" Shun'o said.

"Souten Keshun, I reject!" Orihime yelled a bit louder than the last time.

The two formed a shield around Tasuki and started to heal her wounds.

"Oh Tasuki." Orihime started to get teary eyed.

"This is no time to be crying, Woman!" Tsubaki yelled at her. "Finally it's my turn. I create a shield rejecting both sides. In short I create a shield that slices the enemy. Now say it woman, I'm Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki…"

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

"Koten Zanshun, I reject! I reject!" Orihime yelled as Tsubaki flew towards the hollow.

The hollow was sliced in two. "I did it!" Orihime yelled as she collapsed.

"Orihime?!" Shun'o called out to her. "Oh my, I guess using all of us at once was too much for her."

The six flew up into the air, "You did well Orihime. Till next time." Shun'o said the girl as they returned into her flower hairpins.

"Interesting." Neji commented at what the four had just watched as Kisuke Urahara and Tessai came onto the battlefield. "Her abilities are similar to Hachi's shields."

Rika watched as Kisuke and Tessai left with Orihime and Chad. She sighed as she looked up at the crack in the sky. "I have a bad feeling."

"Hey are you coming, Ri?" Yori yelled at her snapping her out of her thoughts as Yori, Shikamaru, and Neji jumped down from their hiding place.

Yori and Shikamaru suddenly turned towards Tasuki as she groaned. Her eyes flashed open and she bolted up.

"Orihime!" She yelled looking around for Orihime.

"Relax your orange haired friend is fine. She is no longer in harms way." Neji told her.

"What?! Who are you and why does blue boy there have half of a mask like that monster?" Tasuki asked him, "Also where is Orihime?! Shikamaru what's going on?! Rika where the hell have you been?!"

"Calm down Tasuki." Shikamaru finally spoke up causing Tasuki's eyes to widen.

"What is up with your eye?!" Tasuki stared at Shikamaru's right eye, which was now black with a yellow iris.

"Don't worry about it." Shikamaru didn't wish for her to know the truth. "How are you feeling?"

"I guess I couldn't protect her after all." Tasuki sighed looking at the ground.

"Don't sell yourself out just yet." Neji told her.

"**I smell the blood of something good! Oh and soul reapers! I love soul reapers!" **Another hollow appeared.

"Rika get Tasuki out of here!" Yori yelled at the red head.

"Come on Tasuki we have to let those three take care of the hollow!" Rika yelled as she grabbed onto Tasuki's arm and started to run away.

The two girls were stopped by another Hollow. They turned to go a different way only to realize that they were surrounded by Hollows.

"Now what do we do?" Tasuki asked.

"Fight the best we can." Rika sighed, "Tasuki stay behind me. Hado 31 Shakkaho!"

Tasuki gasped as a fireball shot out from Rika's palm at one of the Hollows. It hit the Hollow right in the middle of his head. It bellowed in pain as Rika shot two more Shakkaho at it destroying it.

"Shoot." Rika muttered, "Neji! I don't have enough fire power here to keep these Hollows back!"

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?!" Neji yelled at her as he pushed back a hollow.


	15. the princess and the dragon 2

**Two Hearts, New Soul: The Princess and The Dragon part 2**

Tasuki kicked another Hollow back away from her and Rika as Rika blasted him with four shakkahos. Despite their efforts they couldn't escape and were losing badly.

"Rika there is no way that we are going to get out of here!" Tasuki yelled at her red head friend.

"Tasuki you might want to run far away from here the first chance you get." Rika told the girl as she watched the boys jump back to join them.

"**I'm going to eat all of you slowly enjoying every moment of it!"** It was a huge snake like hollow.

"Orihime's brother looked like that back on that night." Tasuki whispered.

Shikamaru sighed for she was right this Hollow is very similar to him, but this one is stronger than Sora was.

"Neji, Shikamaru!" Yori called out to the other two vizards, "We have no choice here ether you release your zanpakuto's or we release Rika."

"Damn Yori's right. Neji I'm doing all I can to keep my hollow down." Shikamaru sighed, "If I release my zanpakuto I will loose control of him."

"I already knew that." Neji calmly told him, "Rika are you ready?"

"Let's do this." Rika smirked as she walked between Neji and Shikamaru.

Neji made a series of hand signs building up his spiritual pressure. Then he tapped Rika in the chest, "Release!"

There was a sudden burst of energy from Rika as Neji pulled his hand away. Yori tossed her a small candy tube that looked like a pez dispenser. Tasuki watched in awe as her friend popped a small green gumball into her mouth causing her soul to split from her body. Tasuki looked back and forth at the two Rika's. One Rika has a similar outfit to the one Ichigo was wearing that night, a black sleeveless Shihakusho and a sword strapped to her waist.

This Rika looked over at the other one, "Stay with Tasuki." Rika ordered her body as she pulled out her sword. "This ends right here and now hollow scum! Dance upon the wind, attack within the shadows, Kistune!"

Tasuki watched the four fight the hollows feeling powerless. Sure she could attack them, but what good does her punches and kicks next to the cutting power of a sword? Tasuki did however figure out a thing or two about each one of their swords.

'_Rika's sword seems to be able to control different elements with each tail she releases, while Yori has three swords each with their own element-fire, water, and electricity. Neji's seems to release small bursts of energy into his enemy, and Shikamaru's seems to be stronger in the shadows so it must be able to control shadows once it is released.' _Tasuki thought.

Suddenly Neji's soul pager started to ring, "Great who the hell is calling me at a time like this?!" Neji yelled as he pulled the phone out, "What?!"

"_It's me and well I hope you are free to come back to base."_

"Shinji?! What the heck is going on there?!!" Neji asked him.

"_Hiyori lost it when the bait hit us." _

"Damn we are on our way." Neji hung up, "Yori, Shikamaru we have a problem. Hiyori lost it and the others need us now!"

"Neji we can't just leave Rika and Tasuki here alone!" Shikamaru yelled at him.

"I know that, but what more can we do?" Neji sighed. "Alright Shikamaru you stay here with them, while Yori and I go back to base."

"Fine." Shikamaru sighed.

Just as Neji and Yori left the snake like hollow returned with a friend. Shikamaru quickly went to work on the snake hollow while Rika fought the tiger like hollow that the snake hollow brought with him. The tiger hollow swatted Rika's zanpakuto away from her.

"Dang it. Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Rika yelled attacking the hollow.

The fireball didn't affect the hollow as he plunged his claws into her stomach.

"Rika!" Tasuki yelled rushing towards her fallen friend despite Rika's body trying to stop her.

Shikamaru had just defeated the snake hollow when he saw that Rika was down and the tiger hollow going after Tasuki. He didn't have anytime to think as he ran placing himself between the Hollow and Tasuki. The hollow dug its claws deep into Shikamaru's back.

"Get out of here Tasuki." Shikamaru told her to run as he fell to the ground in pain.

Tasuki started to cry as the Hollow pawed Shikamaru over onto his back. _'Why can't I protect any of them?! I failed to protect Orihime, Rika, and Shikamaru! I'm useless!' _Tasuki thought as she spotted Shikamaru's sword.

She pushed back the tears as she stood up. Tasuki picked up Shikamaru's zanpakuto and called out to the hollow, "Hey kitty! Ya want someone to play with then come and get me!"

The hollow laughed at Tasuki as she tried to swing Shikamaru's zanpakuto, "Damn I didn't think this sword would be so heavy."

"Tasuki…" Tasuki looked over at Shikamaru. "Don't try fighting with my zanpakuto. It will be too heavy for anyone other than me, but if you can plunge the blade into your heart."

"Are you nuts?! That will kill me!" Tasuki yelled at him.

"That's not a normal sword. If you stab your heart with it part of my power will transfer to you, so you can fight this hollow." Shikamaru explained as Tasuki pointed the sword for her heart.

"You better be right about this otherwise I will hunt you down in the after life." Tasuki threaten him as she plunged the sword into her chest.

A bright light burst from Tasuki and the sword. Shikamaru's zanpakuto fell to the ground, as Tasuki stood before the hollow in a standard Shihakusho. A normal size tachi was strapped to the back of her waist. Tasuki pulled out the sword and charged at the hollow. She sliced off the hollow's front paws first.

"Attack its mask that's the only way to defeat a hollow." Shikamaru told her.

Tasuki jumped into the air and plunged her blade into the middle of the Hollow's mask. Tasuki fell to one knees exhausted as the hollow vanished. Tasuki returned to her school uniform as she passed out.

"I'm sorry Tasuki, but I don't know what that exactly did to you." Shikamaru said to the girl as he picked up Rika and his zanpakuto. "Let's go." He looked over at the mod soul in Rika's body.


	16. the awaking threat

**Two Hearts, New Soul: The Awaking Threat**

"Alright Uryu you want to fight then you can fight me one on one or not at all!" Ichigo yelled at the Quincy as he sliced a hollow in half.

"Ichigo wait!" Kon yelled. "Look up at the sky!"

"What the hell?!" Ichigo asked as he looked at the crack in the sky.

"The hollows seem to be heading for that crack." Uryu pointed out.

"They're gathering." The four turned around to find a masked man standing behind them.

"Are you with Shadow?" Rukia asked him.

"Yes. I am Light." The masked man nodded his head.

"Who exactly are you?" Uryu asked.

"We are…" The masked man started, "Well let's just say we are protectors."

"Yeah what the hell are you protecting?!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"The future if you must know." Light told him bluntly. "Now stop this foolish game."

At those words Uryu ran off towards the hollows.

"Hey where are you going?" Ichigo yelled after him. "There's too many."

"Who is afraid now Ichigo Kurosaki?" Uryu egged, "I told you before I am the winner. I am Uryu Ishida the last of the Quincies!"

"Is he really the last one?" Ichigo asked as the hollows attacked Uryu.

"It was thought that they were all gone 200 years ago." Rukia told him.

"Yeah the soul society has the same answer for everything that threatens them. Kill them." Light growled.

"If you hate the soul reapers so much then why have an interest in Ichigo?!" Rukia yelled at him.

"This has so much more to do with everything than you realize Miss Kuchiki. For once at least with the Quincies my comrades and I agreed with the soul society to a point, but at the same time we agreed with one Quincy. And for that one Quincy, I hope you can work this out with Uryu, Ichigo Kurosaki." Light sighed as Ichigo ran off.

"Ichigo wait!" Rukia yelled after him. "Damn he is so reckless!"

"Just like his father." Light laughed.

"What was that?" Rukia looked at him.

"Nothing at all. Shouldn't you be following him?" Light pointed off towards where Ichigo ran off.

"Wait where's Shadow?" Rukia asked Light.

"Dealing with those around Ichigo with strong spiritual pressure." Light told her as he walked away. "Don't worry so much Miss Kuchiki, Kisuke will be on the battlefield soon. Shadow and I will try to keep those stupid stealth force members away from you and Kurosaki."

Rukia found Ichigo and Uryu fighting back to back in the park surrounded completely by hollows.

"Look Uryu this is the only way besides you aren't the only one who wants to defeat hollows." Ichigo commented as he gripped his sword tighter.

"Why?" Uryu asked.

"My mother was killed by a hollow." Ichigo answered as he took out another hollow. "I just don't want to look at sad faces! That's why I want to protect everyone!"

"And my story was too long, but I understand completely." Uryu nodded his head as he attacked the hollows.

"Good, I'll make you pay for this later!" Ichigo yelled at Uryu as he started attacking the hollows again.

"By all means assuming you survive this." Uryu added.

"Wait Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she pointed to the sky. "It's a Menos Grande."

"I'm busy right now Rukia!" Ichigo yelled at her as he and Uryu continued to deal with the hollows around them.

Suddenly the hollows were blasted away. Ichigo, Uryu, and Rukia looked to find a young black pigtailed girl standing there with a multi barrel gun.

"Hello." She bowed.

"Sorry we are late Ichigo and Miss Kuchiki."

"Hat-n-clogs, what the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo yelled and pointed at the man.

"What does it look like?" Urahara asked. "We've come to rescue you from these hollows."

"We'll take out these small fries for you while you and Quincy boy there handle the Menos." Ichigo smirked at the last newcomer.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Shadow." Ichigo greeted the last newcomer.

"Yeah, yeah just get to work and stop fooling around." Shadow sighed.

"That thing is huge." Uryu commented on Menos.

"Yeah so it's not your average garden hollow. We are just going to have to chop a little more." Ichigo smirked.

"Chop?" Uryu questioned.

"Together we can do it! Let's go Uryu!" Ichigo yelled as he charged for the Menos.

"Ichigo wait!" Uryu ran after him. "Don't be stupid."

"Ichigo stop! You two can't handle a Menos Grande alone!" Rukia ran after them only to be stopped by Urahara.

"Urahara are you trying to get Ichigo and Uryu killed?!" Rukia asked him.

"Of course not. Just watch there is a method to my madness." Urahara told her as he bind her with a kido spell. "This is a battle that must be fought."

Ichigo ran and attacked at the Menos' foot only to be kicked back.

"I told you that would happen." Uryu commented to Ichigo as he fired an arrow at the Menos. "So Ichigo can you get up?"

"Sure good as new." Ichigo got up with blood trickling out of his forehead.

"That was the dumbest charge I've ever seen!" Uryu yelled at Ichigo. "What were you thinking?! Did you think that that would actually work?"

"Huh, well I figured that if I just kept chopping away at him like a giant tree I would eventually bring him down to the point where I could whack him on the head." Ichigo explained.

"I can't believe you are acting like this is some little kid's game." Uryu sighed as he grabbed on to Ichigo's zanpakuto causing his bow to grow. "What the? There's power flowing from Ichigo in to me."

"Let's see what will I try next?" Ichigo muttered to himself as he looked at the Menos.

"Ichigo look!" Uryu called out to him.

"What the?! How did your bow get so big?" Ichigo asked.

"Just shut up and listen!" Uryu yelled at him.

Meanwhile, Orihime and Chad watched Ichigo and Uryu fight the Menos. Little did they know that Tasuki was also watching Ichigo fight.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked no one, "All Shikamaru would tell me that I should stay here and watch Ichigo and Uryu fight, and it will all become clear soon. Damn you Shikamaru I will beat you to a pulp for this."

"Urahara told us to stay here and watch." Chad told Orihime.

"Yeah does he mean for us to watch so that when the time is right we will be able to choose the path we will walk?" Orihime asked as she thought about what has happened to her. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Back on the battlefield Uryu had Ichigo's sword tied to his head. "Okay now we are ready for battle!"

"Are you serious? This won't work." Ichigo sighed as he let go of his sword.

"Just shut up and release your spiritual pressure that way I can create a large arrow and fire it at that thing." Uryu yelled.

"Okay how do I do that?" Ichigo asked.

"You mean to tell me you don't know how to release your spirit energy?!" Uryu yelled at him.

"Hey you two this is not the time to be arguing over something trivial. That Menos is preparing to use a cero or a doom blast. You need to stop it before it can release that cero otherwise you can say good-bye to Karakura!" Shadow yelled at them.

"Ichigo this will work, so just grab the sword and let's do this." Uryu said to Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed his sword and charged for the Menos, "Hey I mean let's do this together!"

They watched as Ichigo blocked the cero with his sword. Shadow looked over at Kisuke to see Kisuke smirk.

"I think it's time." Kisuke commented as Ichigo pushed the cero back.

A blast of white energy shot from Ichigo's blade slicing at the Menos.

"I don't believe it Menos is retreating." Uryu commented as Shadow shook his head.

'_That burst of power just now was like Kisuke's Kurnai blast.' _Shadow thought.

"I win!" Ichigo yelled as the Menos retreated. "Well nothing to say Uryu? I just cleaned up your mess and saved your butt. You could at least say thank you or something." Ichigo asked as he fell to the ground. "That's weird I can't move."

"What's going on?!" Uryu asked.

"Ichigo released most of his spiritual pressure at once, so his zanpakuto is starting to brake down." Shadow explained as Uryu ran and stepped on Ichigo's sword.

"I've got to endure the pain and stabilize Ichigo's spiritual pressure." Uryu said as he started shooting arrows into the air.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked him.

"What does it look like? So just shut up." Uryu yelled at him.

"But your arm?"

"Shut up! I'm going to save your life so I can have someone to pummel in the future." Uryu yelled at Ichigo as Ichigo's sword returned to normal.

"How am I suppose to beat up that guy he's just so pathetic." Ichigo muttered.

"Well there's hope for the Quincy boy after all." Shadow commented as he left.



Just a little note: I did go ahead and named Kisuke's resolve attack because it doesn't get named in the manga and I thought it need a name. Oh and I'm not sure if I'm going to have Tasuki join Ichigo and CO to the soul society or wait till later. Also before anyone asks about her she will not be a vizard just a soul reaper. Please continue to read because there is a meeting of old friends next chapter!


	17. reunion

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Reunion**

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the pictures taken during the Menos Grande attack on the world of the living. There was a muffled knock at his office door.

"Hey Sasuke." Kimiko smirked as she entered the office. "What ya want to talk about?"

"You remember my mission to Karakura?" Sasuke asked the strawberry brown haired soul reaper.

"Yeah what about it?" Kimiko cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Take a look at these." Sasuke tossed over the pictures of the Menos attack.

Kimiko studied the pictures for a minute or two before her eyes widen at the sight of one of the pictures. Much to Kimiko's disbelief there in plain daylight was her former captain, Kisuke Urahara, and the former kido captain along with two masked soul reapers, whom she figured were Shikamaru and Neji, and one orange haired soul reaper that could have passed as Kaien's twin and Rukia Kuchiki.

"No it can't be…" Kimiko whispered as she looked up at Sasuke, "Have these been passed onto the Head Captain?"

"Unfortunately they have been." Sasuke sighed. "Central 46 came to the conclusion that Rukia transferred her soul reaper powers into the orange haired soul reaper there and sent a team to retrieve her."

"So who they send for her?"

"No one from stealth force if that's what you are wondering other than me, but I am only going at the request of my captain so I can get the job done." Sasuke closed his eyes as he sighed.

"So what squad?" Kimiko pushed.

"Squad six." Sasuke bluntly told her.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Kimiko exploded, "Central 46 and the Head Captain are sending Byakuya to bring in his sister?! Oh let's just announce our loss right now after all we are sending the head of the Kuchiki's and Renji to bring back Rukia. I don't care if they drag you back for treason, Uchiha, you find some way to keep Rukia on earth."

Sasuke started to mutter under his breath as Kimiko left his office wishing he never learned what happened to Neji and Shikamaru.

Meanwhile, in Karakura town, Uryu was just arriving at school right before lunch with his hands and arms wrapped up in bandages.

"You shouldn't worry about his injures they aren't your fault." Rukia whispered to Ichigo.

"Who said I was worrying about him?" Ichigo shot back at her at the sound of Shikamaru's snickering.

"You know come to think about it." Keigo started.

"I was wondering what the smoke was coming from." Shikamaru commented making Ichigo and Rukia snicker.

"I saw Uryu talking to himself in the park yesterday. There was also a really cool man dressed in black with a mask on there and a fuzzy figure that could have been you Ichigo." Keigo continued glaring at Shikamaru.

"A fuzzy figure? Yeah right Keigo you must be taking one too many hits in the head from me and Ichigo." Shikamaru laughed it off. _'Damn even Keigo saw something. This is such a drag.' _

"That's weird both Tasuki and Orihime have been real quite this morning and well its normal for Chad." Rukia commented as everyone started to leave for lunch.

"I wouldn't worry about it Rukia." Shikamaru started as Tasuki walked up to them.

"Um…" Tasuki started to talk as her eyes darted between Shikamaru and the floor, "Do you have sometime for us to, you know, talk alone?" she asked him causing him to blush.

"Uh sure thing Tasuki." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders at Ichigo, Chad, and Keigo.

"Man, Shikamaru's a lucky dog after all Tasuki's not the easiest of girls to tag." Mizuiro commented as the two left.

Just outside of Kisuke's shop stood Jinta and Ururu sweeping up the front of the shop. A black cat stopped in front of them and started to play with Ururu's broom. She stuck her head inside of the shop.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Kisuke, but there is a black cat outside that doesn't want to leave." Ururu informed them about the cat.

"Hm?" Kisuke and Tessai came outside, "Well if it isn't Yoruichi! So you are back!"

Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai watched as Kisuke picked up the cat and hugged it.

"Okay what is with the cat and Boss?" Jinta asked.

"That cat is Yoruichi. The boss's only relative." Tessai explained.

"That's just pitiful if the boss's only relative is a cat." Jinta sighed as man walked up behind the boy.

"I don't see how that is pitiful?" Jinta jumped at the sound of the voice. "Uh, Mr. Neji how long where you standing there?"

"Not very long at all." Neji smirked as he walked passed the two kids as Tessai pushed them inside.

"Well its not every day that I get the pleasure of your company Neji Hyuga." Kisuke put Yoruichi down as his smile faded. "Well do you want to talk about it right now or go in and have some tea?"

"Yes I am curious as to why you are here Neji." Yoruichi added.

"I figured that you two would have figure that out by now." Neji bluntly stated as he closed his white eyes, "They are already here and searching the city for Rukia."

"Oh, that is why you are here." Kisuke frowned.

"I will not interfere with those two soul reaper not like Hiyori will let us, but I will also not stop Shikamaru from acting." Neji sighed.

"So he plans to keep his word?" Yoruichi asked him.

"Yeah. Shikamaru's funny like that." Neji smirked looking up at the sunset sky. "Rukia will run off not wanting to get Ichigo killed, but…" Neji turned back to Kisuke, "We need to let him fight this one battle for her."

"So you guess that Shikamaru's power won't be enough." Kisuke questioned him.

"Not against Little Byakuya." Neji answered as Kisuke's and Yoruichi's eyes widen.

Kurosaki's home

"Ichigo are you taking leftovers to your room again?" Izuru ask.

"Yeah for my midnight snack." Ichigo sighed.

"You better not have Shikamaru up there or something." She huffed as Ichigo walked up stairs.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo knocked on his closet door. "I brought you some dinner if you want it."

Ichigo sighed as he looked into his empty closet, "Now where did she run off to now?"

Rukia ran from Ichigo's house trying to put Ichigo as far behind her as she could before the soul reapers found her. Little did she know that three soul reapers had already found her and were following her.

"Rukia Kuchiki we found you." The red hair soul reaper smirked as he took off his glasses.

"If you can't capture her then kill her." Sasuke closed his eyes at the sound of the captain's voice. "I hope you won't fail at this mission again Uchiha."

"You have nothing to worry about Captain Kuchiki. I will not fail this time after all there will be no hollow to interfere." Sasuke bluntly reassured him.

Rukia continued to run deep in her thoughts about lunch. _'Love, friendship these are emotions that a soul reaper doesn't need, but I can't ignore the fact that I do have feelings for Ichigo. Have I really been here too long? Have I really gotten attached to this world?'_

"Well, well looks like you knew we where coming." Rukia stopped and turned around at the sound of her childhood friend's voice. "Just look at yourself, Rukia. You were so deep in thought about this world you didn't even notice that we were behind you this whole time."

"Renji?" Rukia looked up at him in disbelief as he pulled out his zanpakuto.

"What a shame Rukia." Renji shook his head as he attacked her.

Sasuke glanced over at Byakuya, who just nodded his head at him.

"Let's go Rukia." Renji went to grab Rukia's wrist as Sasuke joined him.

"Call him, Rukia." Sasuke bluntly ordered her.

"We have Rukia, Sasuke. What more do you want?" Renji asked him.

"Think Renji we can not allow this fake soul reaper to roam around freely." Sasuke pointed out.

"I guess you're right, so call the human who has your powers Rukia." Renji ordered her.

"But I thought you were on his side Sasuke?!" Rukia questioned him.

"My loyalties are to the soul society not some fake soul reaper." Sasuke bluntly answered as Byakuya flash stepped behind Rukia. "You should do yourself some help and wipe off that foolish human expression off your face. After all you are the well educated sister of Byakuya Kuchiki are you not?"

Rukia gasped as she looked up at her brother. "Bro-ther?"

"Rukia you disappoint me." Byakuya told her as Renji slashed at her again.

"Our orders are you kill this fake soul reaper and capture you Rukia so call on him." Renji told her. "Don't even think about protecting him after all I only let you escape the full force of those two attacks."

Suddenly an arrow of energy passed by Renji's head, "Attacking an unarmed woman with such a weapon is not a pleasant scene to walk in on. I dislike it almost as much as I dislike your kind."

"And you would be?" Sasuke asked him.

"Only a classmate of Rukia's." the newcomer answered as he pushed up his glasses, "One who happens to hate soul reapers."

"Why are you here Uryu?" Rukia asked him as Sasuke started to draw his sword.

"This was purely a chance of fate that I ran into you here Rukia." Uryu smirked. "I was on a thread run to Sunflower tailor." Uryu held up his small bag as Renji slashed at it.

"Cut the crap and answer Sasuke's question four eyes." Renji growled at him.

"Let him be Renji!" Rukia pleaded. "He has nothing to do with this."

"It doesn't matter Renji." Sasuke started. "I can already tell that he has nothing to do with Rukia."

"Don't start to go soft on us Uchiha after all that is what got you into this mess isn't it?" Renji barked at him.

Meanwhile Ichigo was just now finding Kon duck taped to the back of his toilet. Ichigo sat on his floor as Kon thanked him for saving him wishing he hadn't. Ichigo sprayed Kon with air freshener.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kon asked him.

"You smelled bad. Why were you taped up back there anyway?" Ichigo asked him.

"Don't tell me you haven't found it?!" Kon yelled at him. "Rukia left you a note! Right there on your desk!"

"What the heck is this about?" Ichigo asked as he picked up the note.

"She left us! Oh Rukia! Why?" Kon started to cry.

"What the hell? Have fun decoding?" Ichigo looked at the letter and Rukia's drawing, "And is that her best effort at a raccoon? Oh I get it. Let's see, I have to leave. Do not look for me or worry. Burn this letter after you read it. And if you can go into hiding. But this still doesn't explain why she left."

"Something bad must have happen!" Kon cried, "After all she told us to burn the letter after we read it. Oh she must have been in big trouble with the soul society after that first soul reaper found her and now she could die and she left to protect us! No Rukia will d…"

"That's enough Kon. Crying over her letter won't do us any good and we don't even know if that's the reason, but I will go after her." Ichigo told him.

"Okay so how are you going to become a soul reaper?" Kon asked him.

"Well with that glove thingy of Rukia's." Ichigo answered.

"But Rukia took that with her." Kon pointed out.

"Then we are just going to have to use you." Ichigo reached for Kon. "So cough it up."

"No way!" Kon ran out of Ichigo's reach.

"Damn it Kon we don't have time for this!" Ichigo yelled as he chased the stuffed lion.

"Good Evening Mr. Kurosaki! Looks like you are in a predicament here." Ichigo turned towards his window to find Kisuke sitting in it.

"Hat-n-Clogs what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked him.

"Seems to me like you need my help." Kisuke smirked at him, "Don't worry this one will be free after all Miss Kuchiki is one of my best customer." Kisuke poked Ichigo with his cane.

Back with Rukia and Uryu, Renji was showing off his new power against Uryu.

"Like I told you I was going to kill you, but before I do remember this the man that killed you is Renji Abarai!" Renji slashed down just as a red ball of energy flew towards him. "Huh what the hell?! Who are you?"

Rukia looked up to find Shadow. "Renji Abarai was it? I don't believe I know you."

"And you would be?" Renji cocked his head at the masked newcomer.

"I have no name. I just go by Shadow." Shadow answered as Ichigo joined the fray.

"And I am Ichigo Kurosaki the one who is going to defeat you, remember that." Ichigo added.

"What the an orange haired soul reaper?!" Renji looked at him. "And what is that?! An over sized zanpakuto?"

"Oh this?" Ichigo pulled his sword up onto his shoulder. "Yeah I guess it is kinda big after all I only had Rukia's and Shadow's to go by."

"You idiots why did you come?!" Rukia yelled at the two newcomers. "I told you to hide not come after me."

"Why in the world are you here Ichi?" Shadow looked at him.

"I'm here to save Rukia. What's it look like?" Ichigo looked up at him.

"So you are the human who took Rukia's powers." Renji walked towards Ichigo.

"Maybe I am?" Ichigo asked him.

"You're dead!" Renji attacked him.

"Hold on Ichigo!" Shadow yelled as Ichigo and Renji engaged in battle, "Damn he never listens. So I guess it's you versus me, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widen at the sound of his name coming out of Shadow, "How the hell did you know my name?"

Shadow smirked behind his mask, "Let's just say we were once, well how can I put it, acquaintances years ago."

"But that means you can be only one of two people!" Sasuke gasp at the fact that this Shadow was ether Shikamaru or Neji.

"Well at least the stealth force didn't go completely down the drain after all those years." Shadow laughed.

"Shadow was it?" Byakuya finally decided to question Shadow.

"Hm?" Shadow looked up at Byakuya.

"You talk as if you are a soul reaper, but you fight as if you have a deep hatred for us. You lurk in the shadows as to watch the world waiting to attack at the right moment. I ask you this where to your loyalties lie right now?" Byakuya asked him.

"Why should my loyalties matter to you after all you fulfilled all what they said about you, Byakuya Kuchiki." Shadow bluntly answered, "Now if you don't mind I do believe Sasuke and I have a fight to be getting to even though this is a drag."

"Ah just as I thought. Uchiha be quick about this battle." Byakuya's eyes widen ever so slightly at Shadow's answer.

Just then Renji slashed down cutting into Ichigo's right shoulder.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she started to run towards him only to be stopped by Uryu.

"It's over soon you will be dead and Rukia will have her powers back. And not a minute too late after all you are pretty stupid. I mean Rukia came out here by herself, so you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. You could have been a good little brat and stayed home, but no you had to come play the hero. Did you really think that you could ever hope to lay a single scratch on me?" Renji started to explain to Ichigo as Ichigo slashed down on Renji with his sword.

"Oh sorry. I know you were in the middle of explaining something to me, but I couldn't resist." Ichigo smirked. "You were saying something about a scratch?"

"You bastard." Renji growled.

"You let your guard down Renji." The two turned towards the last soul reaper. "That boy is the one from the Menos report."

Renji's eyes widen, "You've got to be kidding me Captain Kuchiki! This little punk was the one who badly wounded and pushed back a Menos Grande?!"

"Don't act so pompous. You will be surprised at what Ichigo can do." Shadow added. "Even if it is just with that oversized toothpick."

"Would you stop calling that Shadow?!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"I take it he can't release it yet." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at Shadow. "Didn't you think about training him on the basics before you started to let him play soul reaper?"

"Hey I'm not his teacher." Shadow sighed. "I'm only a mediator in this."

"I see so can you release yours?" Sasuke smirked as his eyes blazed red. "Guide me safely along thy path, Michi!"

Shadow gritted his teeth at the sight of Sasuke's released zanpakuto. _'Damn it there's no way I can release my zanpakuto here with Byakuya here he would recognize it right away.' _

"What the hell just happened to his sword?!" Ichigo asked as Sasuke pummeled Shadow with his new powers.

"Don't make me laugh! You really have no idea?" Renji barked at Ichigo, "So what is that big thing's name?"

"It's name?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at his sword. "You mean you guys name your swords?"

"You really are an idiot seeing that you can't even ask your zanpakuto its name." Renji laugh, "Now Roar Zabimaru!"

Shadow caught a glimpse at Renji's released Zanpakuto, "Shoot, I take it that it is a long range attack zanpakuto."

"You catch on to things pretty fast." Sasuke smirked as he slashed down onto Shadow's left shoulder.

Shadow smirked as he slipped under Sasuke's blade slashing right into Sasuke's right arm with his own blade. "Sorry about that Sasuke but I can't let Ichigo die just yet. You understand don't you?"

"Damn." Sasuke muttered as Shadow left their battle. _'My right arm is useless now.'_

Shadow stopped Renji's extended blade before it was able to slice into Ichigo shoulder. "Sorry to be a drag, but I'm going to finish this fight for Ichigo."

"Stay out of this Shadow." Ichigo started as the sound of chirping birds, "What the heck is that noise?!"

Both Renji and Shadow knew what the sound was. Shadow watched as Renji jumped back away from him and Ichigo. He closed his eyes as the sound of chirping birds got louder.

"I should have figured that he would be able to use that jutsu." Shadow muttered as he dropped his zanpakuto and proceed to kick Ichigo out of the way as Sasuke charged towards them.

Sasuke attacked Shadow with a handful of lightning, "Chidori!"

The attack was so fast that Shadow barely had any time to dodge it causing his mask to take most of the attack. Shadow sighed as his mask fell apart revealing his true identity.

"I don't believe it!" Rukia gasped as Shadow's mask fell to the ground.

"What the?! Shikamaru?!" Ichigo also gasped at the sight of his classmate.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed. "Looks like my cover has been blown all due to your chidori, and who would have guessed that I would have been stupid enough to think that you wouldn't be able to use it here."

Renji saw this as a good time to finish off Ichigo, "Now roar Zabimaru!"

"Damn it Ichigo your battle isn't over yet!" Shikamaru yelled as a sudden blade sliced into his body.

"Shikamaru!" Ichigo yelled as Shikamaru fell to the ground and Renji's blade plunged into his shoulder.

"This is the end for both of you!" Renji informed Ichigo, "Now you will lose to me, Renji Abarai!"

Ichigo fell as blood spilled out of his shoulder. _'I always had a feeling that Shadow and Shikamaru were the same person, but I never thought that I would learn about that here. Now what do I do?' _

"Do you see now the difference in our strength? A soul reaper's zanpakuto can change shape and size depending on its owner's spiritual pressure. And this is my true strength!" Renji asked Ichigo as he prepared to attack again.

Rukia abruptly grabbed onto Renji's arm, "Move it Ichigo!"

"What the hell are you doing Rukia?!" Renji asked as he tried to free himself from Rukia's grip. "Are you trying to make this into a bigger crime than it already is, you idiot?!"

"Run away from here Ichigo! Get up and grab Uryu and Shikamaru! Hurry up and get out of here!" Rukia pleaded for Ichigo to run away from the battle.

"Well, well looks like you still have some strength left." Renji noted as he tossed Rukia aside as Ichigo stood up. "It's a bore to deliver the final blow to someone who is almost dead."

"Ichigo don't do it! If you can stand then run away from here!" Rukia pleaded again for Ichigo to leave.

"What's wrong? If you aren't going to attack then I will!" Renji yelled as he started to advance on Ichigo.



Sorry about it being so long, but it was well worth it wasn't it! Only a few more chapters till they enter the soul society! I'm also looking for Ideas on Tasuki's zanpakuto's name so please help me out. Till the next chap! FoxCat ya later!


	18. has the rain stopped?

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Has the Rain Stop?**

"What's wrong? If you aren't going to attack then I will!" Renji yelled as he started to advance on Ichigo.

All of a sudden Ichigo's spiritual pressure burst to live. Sasuke gasped at the sight of Ichigo's spiritual pressure via his Sharingan. On the lamp post across the street sat another young soul reaper who was unnoticed by the company. She giggled at the sight of Sasuke's face.

"Tisk he's so cute when he's surprised." She whispered as her white eyes glimmer in the moonlight. "But not as cute as my Naruto-kun."

"Renji get out of there!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to run in between Renji and Ichigo only to not move at all. "Damn it Shikamaru! Let me go!"

Shikamaru managed to have raised himself up into a crouch, "Sorry Uchiha, but I can't do that." Shikamaru sighed as he coughed up some blood.

"Damn it! Naruto and Sakura both think you are dead!" Sasuke yelled at him, "Why not just stay out of this and live a bit longer?!"

"You just don't get it do you, Sasuke." Shikamaru shook his head at him, "As long as Rukia remains here on Earth then we are all safe, but…"

Byakuya, who decided to take another slice at Shikamaru, abruptly cut off Shikamaru. "Damn it Captain Kuchiki!"

"I suggest you listen to your own advice, Sasuke." Byakuya glared at him coldly, "You wouldn't want to end up losing the ability to use your left arm would you?"

Sasuke glared at him, then backed down, "No sir."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was overpowering Renji.

"What's a matter? Your movements suddenly got a lot slower!" Ichigo asked Renji as he sliced off Renji's glasses. "I have no idea what's going on, but I feel great! My wounds don't even hurt anymore. Feeling like this I know I won't lose to you anymore!"

"Damn his spiritual pressure is still increasing!" Renji spat under his breath.

"This is the end Renji! I'm going to be the winner!" Ichigo moved in for the final blow as Byakuya also made his move.

Ichigo stopped running towards Renji, and looked down at his blade. _'What just happened to my blade?' _Ichigo asked himself looking up at Renji, _'Did he? No nether did that Sasuke guy.' _Ichigo looked over at Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Finally Ichigo's eyes wandered over toward Byakuya, who had Ichigo's blade in his hand. _'No way but wasn't he just over there a second ago?'_

Byakuya's expression didn't even change as he dropped Ichigo's blade and drew out his own Zanpakuto.

'_Looks like he's going to be coming to fight me.' _Ichigo thought as Byakuya pulled out his sword.

In a blink of an eye Byakuya vanished and reappeared behind Ichigo. A second after Byakuya appeared behind Ichigo, blood spilled out of Ichigo's chest.

'_What just happened? Did he attack me? Was it from the front or the back? Shoot it hurts!' _Ichigo thought as he fell to the ground.

"You're slow even when you are falling." Byakuya informed Ichigo.

"Brother! No!" Rukia cried out.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Captain Kuchiki use that move." Sasuke muttered as Ichigo's blood spilled onto the street.

'_I was barely able to see the last two movements of the Captain's attack. Even I couldn't see when he sheathed it after the attack. And if I had trouble seeing it then this guy didn't even know what hit him.' _Renji thought. _'But still what was up with his spiritual pressure just before Captain Kuchiki's attack?'_

"Is there something wrong, Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"No sir. There just was no reason for you to have attacked him sir. I would have finished him off myself." Renji answered.

"Even my blade will get rusty if I just sit back." Byakuya informed his Lieutant.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran towards Ichigo only to be stopped by Sasuke. "Let me go Sasuke!"

"He's dead Rukia! There's no point in adding more to your crime over someone who is already gone!" Sasuke yelled.

"So what?! I'm the one who got him into this mess!" Rukia yelled back as tears started to form in her eyes, "I'm the one who got him killed. It's my fault that he's dead! It's my fault, so what's wrong with me going to him?"

"In other words, even if your punishment worsens, you still want to be by this boy's side." Byakuya spoke to his sister.

"Brother…"

"I do believe I see it now Rukia." Byakuya said as he glanced down at the puddle of Ichigo's blood, "This boy does resemble him, a lot."

Unexpectedly Ichigo grabbed Byakuya, "What do you mean already dead? Resembles him? Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!"

"Let go." Byakuya calmly ordered.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" Ichigo spat back. "Why down you say that to my face."

'_That kid is still able to move?! Impossible!' _Renji thought as he watched Ichigo and Byakuya.

"I see." Byakuya turned to look at Ichigo, "It looks like you won't be needing that arm."

Rukia's eyes widen for a moment at Byakuya's words, then she twisted her way out of Sasuke's arms. She ran towards them kicking Byakuya's uniform out of Ichigo's hand.

"Rukia what are you doing?" Ichigo asked her in shock of her actions.

"You are just a human." Rukia told him as she thought of everything they had been threw. "You are just a lowly human. How dare you laid a hand on my brother! You better learn your place! We should go now brother. The actions Ichigo just took have opened up my eyes to the truth. I am ready now. Take me back to the soul society. It is time I atoned for my sins."

"But Rukia you can't leave now! Our job isn't finished! You just can't leave." Ichigo started as Renji placed his foot on Ichigo's head.

"You just don't know when to give up do ya?" Renji shook his head at Ichigo. "Listen the more you move around the quicker you are going to find yourself dead."

"I see no point in dealing the final blow on him now. Leave him be soon enough he will die on his own." Rukia told her brother as she looked down at the street, "We should go now, Brother."

"Wait Rukia! Look at me! Is this some kind of a joke?" Ichigo asked her as she moved next to her brother, "Hey!"

Ichigo tried to get up as Rukia yelled at him, "Don't Move! Take even one step or try to come after me and I'll…I'll never ever forgive you!" Rukia turned around to face him, "You are going to die, so why not stay put and live a few seconds longer"

It started to rain as Rukia turned back around as Ichigo dropped his head back down. Byakuya relaxed and pulled his hand off of his Zanpakuto.

"Alright then I will not kill him. With my two attacks against you, I have shattered your soul chain and soul sleep. There is no point in finishing him off. He should die in lest than an hour. Even if he does survive this attack, all his powers will be lost both his soul reaper abilities and his spirit energy. Renji, Sasuke." Byakuya informed them.

"Yes sir." Both Sasuke and Renji answered.

Renji stabbed his Zabimaru into the air as to use it as a key as Sasuke grabbed onto Rukia's arm. A gate suddenly appeared in front of them. Renji walked through the gate first followed by Sasuke, Rukia, and Byakuya.

'_I can't speak. I can't move.' _Ichigo thought as he watched Rukia leave.

As the gate closed, Rukia turned and gave Ichigo, Shikamaru, and Uryu on last look.

'_I was protected again. Rukia!'_ Ichigo thought as the gate faded and the rain came down harder.

The gate was completely gone now as Ichigo pounded his fist onto the ground.

'_It hurts. My body it feels so heavy. It's cold.' _Ichigo thought as the rain stopped hitting his face.


	19. a glimmer of hope

**Two Hearts, New Soul: A Glimmer of Hope**

'_It hurts…' _Ichigo thought as he lay dying on the street where Byakuya had left him, '_My body…it's so heavy…and cold…And my wounds…they won't…stop bleeding…Am I really going to die here? What about Shikamaru?'_

A car rushed pass the three lying on the side of the road without a care of them. Ichigo listen to the car as it passed by him; then it was quiet again. Everything hurt, but still Ichigo tried to move as a new sound cut through the silence. The sound on wooden blocks clanking on the wet cement approached Ichigo's almost lifeless body. Suddenly Ichigo could no longer feel the rain pounding on his cold and heavy body.

'_It feels like the rain has finally stopped even though she is gone.' _Were Ichigo's last thoughts as his eye closed sending him into the darkness that was calling him.

Shikamaru awoke to find himself back in the Vizards' hideout. He was greeted by a cheerful smile of the youngest green haired Vizard.

"It's about time Shika!" She told him, as her smile got bigger.

"Go away Mashiro." Shikamaru muttered as he turned away from her cheerful face.

"Don't tell me to go away!" Mashiro huffed as she started to kick him.

"Mashiro let him be!" Yelled the woman who had just walked in the room.

"Fine!" Mashiro pouted, "He's all yours Lisa."

Lisa sighed as she pushed her glasses up. "You should be lucky that Hiyori let you live, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru groaned as he sat up, "Why? She just wanted to rub it in my face over and over that I got my butt kicked and almost died at Byakuya's blade."

Lisa frowned at him as she leaned over getting into his face, "You swore the same oath I did to be a Vizard, yet you remain loyal to Yoruichi and Kisuke. Why do you keep going against that oath of loyalty?"

"Because I made a promise to a friend and I will never go back on my word." Shikamaru sadly smiled as he looked at the small window on the wall. _'It's good to know that Naruto and Sakura are here as well, but I just hope that Kimiko and Lee are doing alright without us.' _

Shikamaru suddenly felt a foot make contact with his head, "You damn Baka!! Is that all this is about that stupid promise you made to Kimiko when we fled the soul society?! You and Neji have some nerve, I should have just told Hachi to leave you alone."

Shikamaru smirked sadly as Lisa left, "I messed up didn't I?"

Neji opened up his eyes and walked out of the shadow of the door, "Just a bit, but don't worry you know I will always have your back."

"So are we going to be training that punk girl from Ichigo's school?" The two turned to find Yori standing in the doorway with Rika.

"I don't see why not." Neji smirked, "Unless you think she will be a burden to Ichigo and the Quincy boy."

"What a drag." Was Shikamaru's only response to them.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was just waking up to Tessai's face. "Aaaahhhh!!!!"

"Hm what a good reaction!" Tessai commented on Ichigo scream.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled at him, "You're too close! Gack and why are you under the sheets with me?!"

"Boss you wanted to know when Ichigo awoke!" Tessai yelled as Ichigo kicked him off.

"Wait a minute you work for Hat-n-clogs!" Ichigo now figured out where he had seen Tessai. "Ow!"

'_So I'm not dead after all.' _Ichigo thought as he grabbed his shoulder, _'Wait a minute this isn't my house. Where am I?'_

"You shouldn't move around Ichigo. You might reopen up your wounds." Ichigo found Kisuke walking towards him. "And that would be bad because you will die."

"Hat-n-clogs?! So this is your house?" Ichigo asked him.

"That's right!" Kisuke answered as he closed his fan.

"I guess that means you saved me."

"What's this? From the tone of your voice, you make it sound like I did something wrong." Kisuke playful teased Ichigo.

"That's right…Oh what about Uryu and Shikamaru? They were both there with me are they here too?" Ichigo asked him as he remembered their presence on the battlefield.

"No. Uryu went home after I treated his wounds. Seems he was more worried about you than himself." Kisuke told Ichigo.

"He was worried about me?" Ichigo muttered, "What about Shikamaru?"

"He's right here." The two looked over to find Shikamaru leaning in the doorway with a black cat at his feet. "Uryu sure looked defeated as he left saying that you were the only one who could save Rukia."

"I'm the only one?" Ichigo clinched his fists, "What the hell does he expect me to do?! Rukia's gone back to the soul society! How the hell am I suppose to follow her there?! How the hell am I going to rescue her?! There's just no way…"

Ichigo was cut off by Kisuke's sharp words, "You really think there is no way into the soul society? That's where you are mistaken. There is another way into the Soul society."

Ichigo jumped up at the sound of Kisuke's words, "There is another way there! How?! Tell me how to get there!"

Shikamaru blinked and smirked as Kisuke raised up one finger, "I will tell you under one condition: you will let me train you how to fight properly for ten days."

"Shit you want me to train with you for ten days?! When Rukia could be executed any time! I have to get there as soon as possible!" Ichigo yelled as he was suddenly pushed down on his back by Hat-n-clogs.

"You don't get it." Kisuke had Ichigo pinned down pointing his cane at Ichigo's face like a sword, "The reason I let you fight them was to show you that you have no hope of surviving. You will die if you go there in your current condition. Even if you heal up nicely, at your current skill level you still won't survive."

'_What is this feeling? I feel as if he is holding a sword at my face, but it is just his cane.' _ Ichigo thought as he listened to Kisuke.

"You're weak Ichi." Ichigo turned his head towards Shikamaru, "We let you fight them to prove our point, but even I couldn't help the fact that you didn't get it. A weakling like you barging into the soul society will be laughed at. It's suicidal! To save Rukia? Stop acting like a spoiled little brat."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at him as the words cut deep into Ichigo ego. "What about you?! You are as wounded as much as me?!"

"I purposely held back my full power." Shikamaru bluntly told him.

"Shikamaru could have easily taken out those three soul reapers saving Rukia right there and now, but he couldn't." Kisuke let Ichigo up. "Don't use other people as an excuse to kill yourself Ichigo."

"The soul society has a grace period of a month before they execute people." Shikamaru explained, "This is their law, and they don't usually go against it."

"That means I have ten days to whip you in shape. It will take seven days to open up the gate, which leaves 13 days for you to save Rukia. You have plenty of time." Kisuke finished explaining.

"Will I become strong enough in just ten days?" Ichigo asked them.

"With your luck I think ten days is too much." Shikamaru smirked, "But that's just me."

"What about you Shika? Are you going to come with me?" Ichigo asked him.

"Don't know yet." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as he slumped to the floor. "I guess this means you are going to let Urahara train you?"

"If I don't do it then no one will. I guess I really have no choice." Ichigo looked up, "I will save Rukia."

'_Even though you are not here, I feel as if the rain has finally stopped.' _Ichigo thought.


	20. let the sweat fly

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Let the Sweat Fly**

Ichigo sighed as he walked towards his classroom only to be greeted by Keigo's stupid grin.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Keigo greeted him.

"I'm not in the mood Keigo." Ichigo bluntly told him as the two entered the classroom.

"But Ichigo! Look who came back!" Keigo pushed Ichigo's head up so Ichigo could see the red head girl standing in front of him.

Ichigo gasped, "Rika?!"

The girl smile, "Hey Ichigo."

"Isn't great! Rika's finally back from her trip to America so now you can confess your love for her!" Keigo danced around the two.

Rika's smile faded as she looked into Ichigo's eyes, "What's wrong Ichigo?"

"It's nothing." Ichigo told her.

"Where's Uryu? Or Shikamaru for that matter?" Orihime's voice came from behind them, "Oh is that you Rika?!"

Ichigo started to tell Orihime that Shikamaru wasn't going to be there, but it was pointless. _'Is this what it means to go back? Everyone forgets you? Rika came back to Katakura, but she isn't you Rukia. You just disappear like the wind without a trace of ever being here.'_

Shikamaru sat in the room where he and Ichigo had slept. Suddenly he found himself in more darkness than before. He opened up his eyes to find himself in his inner world.

"_What a drag." _Shikamaru sighed as he looked around the slum world of his.

"_**What's a matter brother?" **_Shikamaru was face to face with a hollow version of himself.

"_Why did you call me here?" _Shikamaru asked him. _"Are you mad that I didn't use you?" _

"_**You are a stubborn and lazy fool! You could have killed them if you had just…" **_

"_Enough!" _The Hollowfied Shikamaru shut up at the voice. _"I didn't call Shikamaru here so that you could argue with him. Now listen to him and be gone!" _

"_It's been awhile." _Shikamaru greeted his Zanpakuto.

"_You are going to train that Tasuki girl aren't you?"_

"_Yeah if she really wants me to. I have no plans to force Tasuki to do something she doesn't want to." _

"_I see. But you know that we cannot join Ichigo no matter how much we want to."_

"I know." Shikamaru sighed as he started towards Karakura high.

"Okay I have only one other assignment for you and that is to all get back here in one piece after summer!"

Ichigo sighed as he put his books away as he looked at Uryu's empty desk, _'Uryu didn't show up, and I figured that he would be the only one who remembers Rukia.'_

Keigo suddenly blindfolded him, "Around and around he goes! Now where's the melon?"

Ichigo clonked Keigo on the head, "No not my melon the watermelon! But that's okay for I don't need it school is out! I have planed ten fun filled days at the beach!"

"Sorry but I've already have plans." Ichigo told him as he toss the blindfold at him.

"Yeah and I've got nationals." Tasuki added.

"Sorry but I'm not too sure about the beach plus I think I have some plans already." Orihime also added.

"Not you too Orihime?!" Keigo wept as he turned towards Chad.

"Sorry I have plans too." Chad told him.

"And I'm flying to Hawaii with my girlfriend and eight of her friends." Mizuiro added his excuse.

"You're going to Hawaii with nine girls and you didn't invite me?!" Keigo yelled at him. "Well it looks like it is just you and me, Rika."

Rika sweetly smile at him, "I'll go with you if you don't mind my cousin coming with us."

"At least I can count on you!" Keigo yelled as he was kicked in the back.

"Yo." Keigo looked up to find Shikamaru standing there.

"And what about you mister I'm not going to come to school on the last day?" Keigo asked him.

"What about me?" Shikamaru asked him. "Oh and before you asked, I didn't just fall down the stars. I had help."

"Are you going to come to the beach with Rika and me for ten days, Mr. I'm going to tell my buddies a stupid lie?" Keigo asked him again.

"Nope, I'll be with Ichigo." Shikamaru told him. "I just came by to talk to Tasuki for a minute."

"Sure ya did. I'll see you at Hat-n-clogs." Ichigo smirked at him as he left.

'_Everyone is acting normal, so why doesn't it feel normal? Is it because Rukia isn't here?' _Ichigo asked himself as he walked home only to find that Orihime had been following him, "Oh, Orihime!"

"Ichigo?" Orihime bit her lip, "Where is Rukia? And why has everyone forgotten about her?"

Ichigo sat down with Orihime and started to explain. Meanwhile Shikamaru was asking Tasuki about her answer.

"Look I can't say that Rukia was a friend of mine, but if Ichigo want to go risk his life I'm going to back him up. There is no doubt about that." Tasuki bluntly told Shikamaru.

"You do realize that it is ether training with me or the nationals right?" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah I figured that out, but if my best friends are going to risk their lives for Rukia then I want to be there as well." Tasuki gave Shikamaru the thumbs up and her boyish grin.

Shikamaru smirk, "Oh and one more thing. You are going in my place so be ready to sweat your mind out in the next ten days."

"Bring it on!" Tasuki yelled as she followed Shikamaru out of the school.

"I see Rukia returned to where she belongs." Orihime sighed.

"Yeah well I didn't think you could see me and the hollows." Ichigo chuckled.

"I was able to see you and them ever since that night with my brother." Orihime sadly thought about that night, "But you know what I bet Rukia's happy to be home with her friends and family."

Rukia's brother popped into Ichigo's mind, "I have to save her."

"But why?" Orihime asked him, "The Ichigo I know would make one of his pouty faces like this and say 'Rukia there is a time you can be with your family here but now isn't the time! You just live and we will see them later.' then he would drag her off her feet and bring her back here. You have already made up your mind haven't you?"

Ichigo smirked as he got up, "Thank you, Orihime."

Orihime smiled as Ichigo ran off. She looked up at Chad.

"You are going with him aren't you Sado?" Orihime asked him.

"Yeah and you?" Sado asked.

"I want to learn how to use these powers of mine and I want to save my friend." Orihime nodded her head as a black cat approached them.

"It's about time Ichigo." Urahara greeted Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get started."


	21. lesson one Ichigo

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Lesson One-Breathe Before You Walk**

Ichigo followed Hat-n-clogs down to a large training field underneath Urahara's shop.

"No way! This is amazing!" Urahara exclaimed, "Who would have guessed that there was an underground training field under my store this whole time?"

Ichigo looked ticked, "Oh give up the act. It obvious that you knew this place was down here, but I'll admit that it is pretty awesome."

Urahara laughed, "So you want to get down to business or what?"

"Yeah let's get this training session or whatever over with." Ichigo sighed.

"Always be careful of what you ask for." Urahara advised him as he poked Ichigo in the forehead with his cane.

Ichigo's soul tumbled out of Ichigo's body, "What's the big idea of ya knocking me down like that?!"

Ichigo started to argue only to realize that he couldn't breathe.

"Its hard to breathe when you are in the form of a soul isn't it Ichigo?" Urahara pointed out. "Right now your Soul Sleep, which is the origin of your spiritual power, and Soul Chain, your booster, have been destroyed. So right now you are like every other normal human soul with no spiritual power. Before we can proceed we need to restore the spiritual power you lost."

"Alright already just tell me what to do!" Ichigo yelled.

Meanwhile Shikamaru took Tasuki to the Vizard hideout in hopes of training her there.

"That's strange all the animals around that building are going around it for some reason as if they can't get near it." Tasuki muttered to herself as she followed Shikamaru.

"Um, yeah let's just say we don't really want to be found." Shikamaru told her as he stopped right in front of that building. "Give me a minute okay?"

"Yeah do whatever you have to do." Tasuki huffed as Shikamaru walked closer to the building.

Suddenly Tasuki felt ten presents similar to Shikamaru's. _'So there's a barrier around the building, and ten more like Shikamaru that's odd.' _She thought as Shikamaru came back.

"Okay so I guess we go with plan B." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as a pan came flying towards his head.

Tasuki sniffled her laughing, as the pan hit Shikamaru in the head, "So was that apart of plan A?"

"No that was just a byproduct of it." He growled as he kicked the pan, "What a drag, let's just get going."

"Okay so now where are we going?" Tasuki asked him get a bit irritated at him.

"Well I figured we might be able to train with my team in there." He pointed back towards the building behind them. "But I was wrong about that, so we are going to join up with Ichigo in his training ground."

The two jumped into a window of Urahara's little shop after finding a sign on the door saying that it was closed.

"Isn't this breaking and entering?" Tasuki asked as Shikamaru landed next to her.

"Only if that's the way you want to look at it." Shikamaru smirked as he lead Tasuki to the open trap door.

Below them Ichigo was starting on his first lesson.

"You are so impatient. Let's bring out your opponent then we can start. Warrior are you ready for battle?" Urahara asked as he motion towards the black pigtail girl.

She bowed without dropping the gear she had in her hands, "Nice to see you again Ichigo."

"Here's your first lesson, you must go one on one against Ururu here." Urahara gave Ichigo his first lesson as Tasuki and Shikamaru arrived.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked looking puzzled at the girl.

"The rules are quite simple the lesson is over when one of you is unable to continue the match. If you can I suggest going for the knockout punch."

"Are you kidding me?!" Ichigo asked him, "You expect me to punch a little girl."

"It's always dangerous to underestimate your opponent, Ichigo." Urahara warned him as Ururu tossed a set of gear towards him.

"Isn't that an understatement." Tasuki rolled her eyes as she and Shikamaru walked up.

"Huh? Tasuki what the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked her.

"She's going to be my training partner Ichi." Shikamaru smirked.

"Please put on your protective gear Ichigo I wouldn't want to hurt you." Ururu quietly added as she tossed a punch towards him.

"This whole thing is ridiculous. I'm not fighting her." Ichigo protested as Ururu ran towards him.

Tasuki gasped at Ururu was suddenly right on top of Ichigo, "Get out of there, you idiot!" She yelled at him.

"We tried to warn him." Urahara laughed from behind his fan.

"Shoot where is he?" Tasuki asked as she scanned the dust made by Ururu's punch.

"Do you suppose he's dead?" Tessai asked.

"Hard to say." Urahara answered as Ichigo came rolling out of the dust.

"Oh there he is!" Jinta pointed him out.

"Good one Ichigo yell about not hitting a girl then get plastered by one. Smart move." Shikamaru commented as Ichigo started to get up.

"Oh shut up." Ichigo growled at him as he started toward Ururu.

"Oh it looks like he's going after her." Tessai pointed out.

"That's the spirit Ichigo!" Tasuki cheered him on.

"And he passes her." Shikamaru added as Ichigo ran right pass Ururu.

Ichigo ran right pass Ururu straight for the protective gear that was thrown at him earlier. He picked up the gear and continued to run further away from Ururu.

"Little miss muffin hits me with another one of those and I'll be taking a long dirt nap!" Ichigo commented as he ran.

"Suck it up Ichigo and take it like a man!" Tasuki yelled at him.

'_It's bad enough with Shikamaru watching this, but Tasuki too!'_ Ichigo added in his head.

Shikamaru smirked as he caught mischievous smirk on Kisuke's face. "I wonder what Urahara's got up his sleeve now?"

"Hey Hat-n-Clogs! How do I put this gear on anyway?" Ichigo asked as he slid to a stop.

"Strap the headgear to your forehead, Ichigo." Urahara started.

"Like this?" Ichigo held the headgear to his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tasuki shook her head at her old friend.

"Then yell as loud as you can. Amazing headband of justice in place! Amazing armor of justice protect me now!" Urahara dramatically ordered him, "Go on say it."

"Amazing headband of what?" Ichigo started as he tossed down the headgear. "Aw that's just stupid!" he added as Ururu came flying in with another punch.

"Interesting how the fear of death can change one's mind." Urahara added.

"Alright I'll say it!" Ichigo yelled as he dodged another punch, "This is nothing. Amazing headband of justice in place! Amazing armor of justice protect me!"

Tasuki and Shikamaru started to laugh with Urahara, "Well what ya know I can't believe he actually said it."

"What?!" Ichigo came to another sliding stop. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Look out behind you Ichigo!" Tasuki warned him in between her laughing as Ichigo finally got the protective gear on.

"Alright bring it." He said to Ururu as he stood in a fighting stance then continued to just run away from her, "Amazing armor my ass! More like junk! Running from her is like the only thing that's keeping me alive."

"And now it finally hits him." Shikamaru sighed as Tasuki also figured it out.

"Oh I get it now by having the girl attack Ichigo they're trying to get Ichigo to regain his speed and strength. Is that right Shikamaru?" Tasuki asked him.

"Yeah. See a normal soul doesn't have much strength or speed compared to the soul of a soul reaper like Ichigo was before. You should also have the strength and speed of a soul reaper so you shouldn't have to do this." Shikamaru quickly explained.

'_Wait a minute! If I'm out running her then that must mean my speed has returned! And that means maybe I can dodge her punches!' _Ichigo finally caught onto his speed as he faced Ururu and dodged her next punch. _'I can do it! I won't aim for her face. Just a tap on her headgear should be enough to get her to back off. And because of my size I can…' _Ichigo thought as he tossed a few punches at Ururu with the last on grazing her cheek, _'Oh damn I cut her!'_

Ururu's eyes widen at Ichigo's last attack. She jumped onto his out stretch arm, and kicked him right on the head sending him flying. Tasuki and Shikamaru both winced in pain as Ichigo went flying.

"That's gotta hurt." Tasuki added to her wince as the dust started to settle.

Urahara had grabbed onto Ururu's leg, "Safe!" he yelled as Tessai had caught Ichigo.

"Hey, give me one more chance at her please!" Ichigo asked as he stood up.

"Congratulations! Lesson one cleared!" Urahara congratulated him.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him, "What the hell are you talking about I lost. She just kicked my ass just now."

"I never actually said anything about you having to win the fight to clear the lesson, did I?" Urahara pointed out.

"But I thought…" Ichigo started as Tasuki and Shikamaru joined him.

"The fact is Ichi Ururu has the fighting skills to counter even full pledged soul reapers a mere human would have the strength to beat her in battle out right." Shikamaru pointed out Ururu's ability, "By the way are you still having trouble breathing?"

"Huh, well no now that you mention it." Ichigo realized that he wasn't feeling short on breath.

"And that means what?" Tasuki asked.

"We've successfully restored his spirit energy." Urahara answered her; "The whole purpose of that lesson was to determine in a one-shot battle if Ichigo could dodge Ururu's first attack."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Spirit energy increases faster when the body is in danger of being destroyed." Shikamaru explained.

"We just need to see if you could raise yours fast enough to have dodged that fatal blow." Urahara added.

"And if I hadn't?" Ichigo dared to ask.

"You would have died." Urahara calmly answered him.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I wasn't worried about it." Urahara smiled at Ichigo, "I had a lot of faith that you'd be successful."

Shikamaru pulled Tasuki away from Ichigo as Urahara continued, "Shall we celebrate the return of your spirit energy shall we."

Tasuki cocked an eyebrow at Shikamaru as he pulled her away from Ichigo. She suddenly realized why he was dragging her away as Tessai swung an axe at Ichigo cutting his soul chain.

"Wha?!" Ichigo's eyes widen at his freshly cut chain.

"With Lesson two!" Urahara finished.


	22. listen to your sword

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Listen to Your Sword**

"I feel like I'm dying!" Ichigo pointed out as Tessai sat on him.

Tasuki tossed a questioning look at Shikamaru as Urahara dove into his explanation.

"That's because you are. Once the chain of fate has been severed you can no longer return to your physical body. Death comes rather quickly." Urahara explained.

"What?!" Tasuki yelled at him ready to punch his lights out, "You mean Ichigo is dying all because he can't return to his body?!"

"Calm down miss Arisawa." Urahara turned to face her as Shikamaru grabbed her arm.

"That really isn't the half of it Tasuki." Shikamaru told her, "The corrosion of his chain will start and once it reaches his chest Ichigo will become a hollow and that will be the end of him."

"What?!" Ichigo yelled, "What do I have to do?"

Urahara snapped his fan closed, "If you don't want to become a hollow you must become a soul reaper. If you mange to clear lesson two will find in the process you will have regained your former powers as a soul reaper. Ha ha of course what path you chose is up to you!"

Ichigo's surprised look changed to one of convince, "As if you needed to ask."

"Alright then let's get this party started then." Urahara smiled. "Go!"

Tasuki gasped as Ichigo and Tessai fell into the huge hole underneath them.

"AHHH!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled as he fell.

"Well what ya know we really suckered him that time." Urahara laughed.

"I'll say that's one deep hole, Ururu." Shikamaru added.

"Thank you." Ururu blushed as she pumped a fist in the air, "I do my best."

"Well shall we get started on your lessons now Tasuki?" Shikamaru asked the stunned girl.

"What about Ichigo?" She asked not looking up from the hole.

"He'll be fine." Shikamaru bluntly told her.

"Are you sure he won't end up like those monsters?"

"Nah, well not for a couple of days." Shikamaru joked as Tasuki slapped him.

"You have no faith in him do you!"

"Ow." Shikamaru rubbed his cheek as Urahara came up behind Tasuki.

Next thing Tasuki knew she was being poked in the shoulder and her body collapsed to the ground. "Hm, well congratulations miss Arisawa you can skip lessons one and two!"

"Forget it Kisuke." Shikamaru glared at Urahara. "I'm training her remember? You have Ichigo as your student."

Tasuki smirked as Shikamaru pointed to the hole.

"Aw you really are no fun Shikamaru." Urahara frowned at him.

"Whatever." Shikamaru muttered as he walked away, "Shall we Tasuki?"

Tasuki sighed as she stood in front of Shikamaru. She was wearing a standard Shihakusho and her normal size tachi was strapped to the back of her waist. Shikamaru had pulled his Zanpakuto out of the air and was leaning on it.

"Okay now what?" Tasuki asked as she looked at herself.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Did you want to modify your Shihakusho before we begin?"

"Um, no…wait what the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Tasuki flushed thinking about Shikamaru peeking at her without clothes on.

"Nothing I was just curious as to what you would think about." Shikamaru laughed. "Look draw your Zanpakuto and we'll begin."

Tasuki glared at him as she drew her tachi, "Alright Sensei what's my first lesson?"

"Oh its nothing really all you have to do is find a way to beat me in a duel." Shikamaru answered her as he pulled his sword in front of him.

"Let me guess there's some gimmick to your sword." Tasuki sighed.

"Bingo. Every Zanpakuto has a soul of its own, a name that releases it to its full power." Shikamaru winked at her. "For example this is mine."

Tasuki gulped as Shikamaru closed his eyes and released his Zanpakuto, "Rule the world in total darkness, Ikarikokuou."

She gasped as his sword transformed into a black bladed latito with no guard and a black hilt. "Okay so you're telling me that my sword here can do that?" she asked as she pointed to Shikamaru's.

"Yes, well not like mine, but it will change. This is my Zanpakuto's Shikai form." Shikamaru nodded his head.

"So to win I need to release my own Shikai?" Tasuki asked.

"Exactly." Shikamaru smiled at her as he charged forward.

"Hey now wait a minute!" Tasuki yelled as she barely jumped out of the blade's way.

Suddenly Tasuki was trapped unable to move. _'I can't move but how did he capture me? What's going on?!' _Tasuki asked herself as she tried to move.

"Ikarikokuou allows me access to any shadow. You see he and I control shadows." Shikamaru explained, as he seemed to disappear into the ground. "I can even become the shadow itself."

Tasuki was able to move this time to block Shikamaru's blade with her own. She pushed Shikamaru back and gave her first attack a sweep upwards of her blade. Tasuki buckled in mid swing unable to move again.

"Good tactics, but there's a reason the shogi club wants me so badly." Shikamaru told her, "I'm always five or more steps ahead of my opponent."

Tasuki's eyes widen when she realized that she couldn't feel her legs. She looked down to see the shadow creeping up her legs. She looked up just in time to block Shikamaru's next attack.

"I like your style Tasuki, but do you really not hear anything?" Shikamaru asked her as his blade started slicing into hers.

"What the hell?!" She yelled as Shikamaru sliced her tachi right in half.

"An unreleased Zanpakuto like that stands no chance against a fully released Shikai form." Shikamaru informed her.

Tasuki closed her eyes trying desperately to hear her Zanpakuto. She had no idea what she was listening for, but she wanted to help Orihime and Ichigo. Tasuki focused drowning out Shikamaru's voice hearing only her heartbeat. Suddenly she stood in a pure white, silver, and gold dojo. Tasuki stood in awe of it as a buzz reached her ears.

"_How long will it be till you hear my roar?" _Tasuki spun around to come face to face with a huge Chinese style dragon.

"_Are you my Zanpakuto?" _She asked it.

The dragon was beautiful Tasuki had to admit. Its long slender body was covered in pearl white scales that glimmered like a thousand rainbows in the light. Pale blue spikes ran down its spine, and its feather like tail was a mixture of blue, gold, and silver. Its claws and horns were silver and the wings coming out of its legs were a pale gold. Its eyes were a beautiful dark sapphire blue.

"_Yes I am." _This time Tasuki realized that the dragon is female. _"What are you so afraid of Tasuki?" _

"_What am I afraid of?" _Tasuki didn't understand. _"What do you mean?" _

The dragon seemed to frown at the girl, _"I have always been here in your heart. I know how you fight. You want to protect those who you hold dear to your heart, right?" _Tasuki nodded, _"Will you also take a stand in front of evil no matter what it might be?" _

"_I…of course I would!" _Tasuki yelled at the dragon

"_Then I will always be at your side protecting not only them but you as well! Now hear me and break free of this darkness around you!" _Tasuki stood still as the dragon circled around her.

"Purify my chi and grant me heaven's hope to protect, TenraiRyuu!" Tasuki repeated every word her Zanpakuto spoke to her.

A bright light burst from her as she felt the changes of their Shikai form. Shikamaru smiled as the light around Tasuki faded. Her Shihakusho was now sleeveless revealing long black wristbands, and instead of a tachi she now held onto a pair of white bladed with silver guard and blue handle butterfly swords. Tasuki smiled as she examined her new blades.

"Nicely done Tasuki." Shikamaru clapped as Tasuki smirked at her Zanpakuto's idea.

"Why thank you, but don't take this attack personally." Tasuki raised her butterfly swords into the air making an x with them.

Tasuki slashed her hands down sending a dragon made up of light towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru smirked as he came up out of Tasuki's shadow catching her as she passed out.

"I'm just glad you didn't come out with your Shikai and a hollow." Shikamaru sighed as he pushed Tasuki's hair out of her eyes.



All right there we go now Tasuki is in on the action! I hope you like her Zanpakuto; it took me forever to come up with. Next up are Ichigo's last 2 lessons then we enter the soul society! Thank you for reading!

Oh as for Zanpakuto translations-

Ikarikokuou: Shadow king

TenraiRyuu: Divine or Holy Dragon

FoxCat ya later!


	23. Hollow are the Shinigami

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Hollow are the Shinigami **

"Rukia Kuchiki is here by found guilty of all charges against her. Twenty-five days from now she will go to the central execution grounds; where she will suffer the ultimate punishment. That is the final decision of the soul society." Rukia looked down at the floor at the sound of this news as her older brother gave it to her.

'_Just as I feared or maybe I expected it, not even captain Ukitake could get them to lighten the sentence.' _Rukia thought as Byakuya left.

"My complements squad six Captain. You handled yourself very professionally in there." Just outside squad six's holding cells, two other soul reaper captains stopped Byakuya.

Byakuya turned around at the sound of one of their voices. "I thought that condemning your own sister to death might be difficult for you. You truly are an example for all soul reapers." This one sat on the railing while the other captain leaned up against the wall.

"Are you joking? The only soul reapers who are afraid of dying are you and the captain of squad nine."

"Oh is that so?" the first captain questioned the second one.

"If this were official business you two wouldn't be without your Lieutants." Byakuya finally spoke up, "So what do you want with me?"

"We were just concerned about one of our own having to pass judgment on their own family, that's all." The first captain answered.

"Our family linage is none of your business." Byakuya pointed out to the purplish white haired captain.

"That's good to know. Criminals can do such damage to a family's image." The second captain pointed out.

"Oh, and since when does a commoner like you know anything about nobility?" Byakuya asked him.

"Huh, well you could say that I've always been a keen observer. For that matter I would be happy to offer my services. Perhaps you would like me to behead the criminal before the execution?"

"I don't even think that you squad eleven captain has the skill required for that." Byakuya bluntly told him.

"Why don't you test me?" squad eleven captain growled at him.

"I don't really think you mean that."

"Try me?"

Suddenly the two captains in front of Byakuya disappeared and reappeared on the next rooftop. The purplish white haired captain had squad eleven captain tied up.

"My sincerest apologizes squad six captain. Let me assure you, it wasn't my attention to offend you in any way. Please give your sister my regards okay." He told Byakuya as he left dragging the captain of squad 11 with him.

"Let me go damn! Untie me! Let me at him!" squad 11 captain yelled as they left.

Meanwhile in the world of the living, Shikamaru walked over to the shattered shaft with Tasuki slung over his shoulder. He laid her down next to Ururu as Urahara looked up at him.

"Ah well looks like miss Arisawa passed." Urahara told more than questioned Shikamaru.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said with a yawn as he sat down next to Urahara, "So how's Ichigo doing?"

"He's an idiot." Jinta promptly told him.

"Jinta that's not very nice." Ururu pointed out.

"Well that stupid carrot top is trying to run up a practically straight wall. What am I suppose to call him?" Jinta huffed back as he stood up and headed for the ladder leading back up to the shop.

Shikamaru watched him, _'Has it really been almost three days?' _

Tasuki found herself waking up to find Urahara creating a pile of apple cores and Shikamaru seemly napping next to him. She sat up wondering what time of day it was and how long she was out for. Tasuki bit her lip as her body screamed in pain, for it felt like she had been fighting for days now without stopping. She watched as Jinta passed by her with a plate of fruit as he headed for the hole that Ichigo was in. Had it really been three days already?

"I wonder if it's dark outside." She muttered to herself causing Shikamaru to open up one of his eyes.

Just as he was going to say something to her a blood-curdling scream came out of the shattered shaft.

"Ichigo!" Tasuki yelled out his name as she jumped up running towards the shaft.

"Tasuki wait!" Shikamaru yelled at her running after her.

Both Shikamaru and Urahara stopped the girl from jumping down into the shaft as Jinta was coming up. "There's nothing you can do miss Arisawa. Ichigo must find the answer for himself."

"But just listen to him?!" Tasuki yelled, "Ichigo's turning into a Hollow isn't he? So why can I go down there and help?"

"If you went down there and Ichigo does indeed turn into a full hollow, you would just become his first meal as a Hollow, miss Arisawa." Urahara told her.

"So I'm just supposed to sit here and wait?" Tasuki questioned as she looked down into the shaft.

"Watch closely Tasuki." Shikamaru told her as she looked down at Ichigo.

"Okay so what I'm I watching that's special?" Tasuki asked him.

"Usually when a whole becomes a hollow, the spiritual body explodes then it reforms. But as you can see, in Ichigo's case the order is all mixed up. The mask is being created while the body is still a whole. This is a sign that he's resisting." Shikamaru explained.

"There is still a sizeable amount of time left for him to become a soul reaper, miss Arisawa, so shall we wait and see." Urahara pointed out as Tasuki looked back at Shikamaru.

She noticed Shikamaru's focus look of speculation, no not speculation distance. _'He had that same look when he watched me become a soul reaper by using his powers, and again when Uryu came to school late with his hands all bandage up, then when he came to talk to me that day when Rukia disappeared, and now with Ichigo's weird hollow formation. What secrets are you hiding from all of us Shikamaru?' _Tasuki wondered.

"_**There's no doubt about it partner! Little Ichi's going to become one of us, you can be sure of that!" **_Shikamaru's inner hollow laughed at Shikamaru's concern for Ichigo.

"_Even if that is so teme then who will be there to train him after he returns with Rukia?" _Shikamaru asked him.

"_**Oh well excuse me. I forgot that you are not afraid of Hiyori like the others are."**_

"_You know that Neji and Yori aren't afraid of her ether. You are being a pain. Go away." _Shikamaru huffed at him as he noticed Tasuki staring at him.

Suddenly a bright light burst from the shaft as something jumped out. Tasuki and the others watched as the smoke and dust around the thing started to clear. Tasuki glanced over at Shikamaru finding that look once again on his face.

"What the heck is that?" Jinta asked as he pointed at what seemed to be Ichigo.

Shikamaru frowned, _'A Shihakusho and his still unreleased Zanpakuto, seemed he became a soul reaper after all. Now the question is whether his mask means anything or not.'_

"Is he a hollow or a soul reaper?" Ururu asked.

'_Or is he still standing on the line between the two as a Vizard.' _Shikamaru added in his head.

Tasuki fidgeted with her Zanpakuto hilt as Ichigo pulled out his own broken Zanpakuto. She watched as Ichigo slammed the butt of his hilt into the mask breaking it. Half of the mask fell to the ground as Ichigo pulled the other half up revealing his face. Shikamaru closed his eyes searching Ichigo's spiritual pressure as Tasuki let out a sigh of relief.

"_**You sensed it too partner, that small spike in his spiritual pressure as he took off his mask. The stronger Ichi gets the more his inner hollow shall grow. I wonder if he will make it back from the soul society in tack or will he be crushed?" **_Shikamaru's hollow laughed.

"_Teme that was nothing more than his Zanpakuto calling out to him again. I felt that spike earlier when Ichigo's hollow mask was forming. At this point we really don't know if he became one of us or not. After all his mask could have just finished forming with his spiritual pressure as it returned, but if he looses it and it returns then its proof that he is in fact a Vizard." _Shikamaru once again explained to his hollow.

"_**I know. I know I'm just a drag aren't I?" **_His hollow left at that.

"Congratulations it seems you went and became a soul reaper!" Urahara clapped for Ichigo. "Well done lesson two completed!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at him as he wacked him in the eye with his Zanpakuto hilt. "Hm, since when do you have soul reaper powers Tasuki?"

"You just now noticed?" Shikamaru asked him. "I transferred a bit of my old soul reaper abilities into Tasuki when you and Uryu had your hollow fest awhile back. It wasn't much, but it was enough to awaken her true powers."

"Oh." Ichigo turned back to face Urahara, "I bet your sorry I came out of there as I soul reaper aren't you? I swore to myself down there if I ever got out that I would come and kill you!"

"You couldn't have better timing with that one Ichigo." Shikamaru smirked as Urahara stood up.

"Your timing is perfect with all of your spiritual pressure back we should be able to get started on lesson three." Urahara smiled.

"What did you say?!" Ichigo was pissed now.

"And the best part is that lesson three has no time limit! Knock off my hat with your Zanpakuto and the lesson will be cleared!"

Ichigo quickly slashed at Urahara slicing his hat just slightly. "Huh, not bad considering that your Zanpakuto is broken." Urahara commented.

Ichigo pointed his broken blade at Urahara, "I wouldn't be so smug because I haven't really gotten down to business yet. Look why don't we just forget about your time limits. I think we can end this lesson in five minutes."

"Sounds good." Urahara commented as he pulled out a sword from his cane, "Five minutes you say that's all the time you need right?"


	24. broken blade

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Broken Blade**

"Your timing is perfect with all of your spiritual pressure back we should be able to get started on lesson three." Urahara smiled. "And the best part is that lesson three has no time limit! Knock off my hat with your Zanpakuto and the lesson will be cleared!"

Ichigo quickly slashed at Urahara slicing his hat just slightly. "Huh, not bad considering that your Zanpakuto is broken." Urahara commented.

Ichigo pointed his broken blade at Urahara, "Look why don't we just forget about your time limits. I think we can end this lesson in five minutes."

"Sounds good." Urahara commented as he pulled out a sword from his cane, "Five minutes you say that's all the time you need right?"

"Hm, pulling her out right away. This one should be a good show." Shikamaru commented on Urahara's sword as Urahara sliced through a rock.

"Hey not bad considering you're using a little kiddy sword!" Ichigo taunted as he dodged the blow.

"Oh what a complement student!" Urahara laughed, "Don't expect me to go easy on you!"

Tasuki watched Urahara chase Ichigo around wandering if Ichigo would be able to hear his Zanpakuto. She noticed Ichigo looking back at Urahara and shook her head.

"_That fool isn't getting it." _TenraiRyuu told Tasuki as they watch Ichigo turn around to counter Urahara.

'_What do you mean?' _Tasuki asked her.

"_Ichigo figures that Urahara's sword can't be a Zanpakuto because Urahara isn't a soul reaper." _TenraiRyuu explained.

'_But I'm guess it is one just like Shikamaru's?' _

"_Well I have a feeling we are about to find out Tasuki." _

About that time Urahara sliced off Ichigo's half hollow mask and some of Ichigo's hair.

"You let your guard down." Urahara told him as he brought his sword down. "You thought that because I'm not a soul reaper I couldn't have a Zanpakuto, and you're thinking there's no way I can hurt you. You are so naïve. Awaken now, Benihime."

Urahara's sword glowed red as it transformed into an actual sword with a curved handle and a red tassel on the end of it. "I assure you this is a real Zanpakuto, very real."

"_Roar, Zabimaru. You can't even ask your Zanpakuto its name can you?" _Renji's word played back in Ichigo's mind as he stared at Urahara's Benihime.

"The name of my Zanpakuto…" Ichigo whispered.

"Yes each Zanpakuto carries an unique name, and this one is Benihime, the red princess." Urahara pointed out, "Let us show you."

Urahara attacked Ichigo with his Shikai form. Ichigo barely managed to dodge the attack before Urahara was on top of him again. Instead of trying to dodge the second attack Ichigo pulled up his broken Zanpakuto to block the attack.

"I'll give you credit for not running away at least, and parrying me with that broken stump. You're not short on nerve. Just the same Benihime is much too fierce to let a broken blade like that stop her." Urahara told Ichigo as he began to slice into Ichigo's broken blade.

Ichigo watched as part of his blade fell to the ground, _'Damn that can't be! He just cut through my Zanpakuto like it was butter!' _Ichigo thought as he started to run away from Urahara.

"Don't you get it Ichigo?" Urahara appeared behind Ichigo, "Your sword has no substantial form of spirit energy. It has size, but that's about all it has." Urahara explained as he pulled away from Ichigo's swing. "It carries the Zanpakuto shape, but doesn't have any of the necessary eternal strength. So I can cut it…" Urahara sliced off another chunk of Ichigo's sword, "Just like that."

Ichigo stood in shock as the rest of his guard fell to the ground leaving him with just the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Now you have no sword at all." Urahara pointed out, "Do you plan to continue attacking me with nothing but the hilt? I suppose you could still manage to knock my hat off with it, but this time Ichigo you will need a lot more than just blind luck or courage."

Ichigo looked up at Urahara. "I think its only fair to warn you, if you go up against me with that inferior weapon, I will kill you." Urahara warned Ichigo as his spiritual pressure spiked.

Shikamaru sighed as Ichigo started running away.

'_I've got to get away! I don't think he's kidding! He's really going to kill me this time!" _Ichigo thought as Urahara came up beside him.

'_This is so pathetic! What am I doing?' _Ichigo asked himself as Urahara sliced into Ichigo's forehead right above his right eye.

Ichigo started to run away again, _'Why am I running away? Is this all the backbone I have?' _Ichigo asked himself as Urahara pulled him back. _"Am I just a coward after all? I'm so disgusted with myself, so pathetic. It's pathetic! Pathetic!' _Ichigo thought as he got a beating from Urahara.

"_Yes that's you." _Ichigo's eyes widen at the sight of the scruffy old man in black who had helped him regain his soul reaper abilities.

"Master." Ichigo called out to him.

"_Why are you running away, Ichigo? You still haven't called me yet. Face forward Ichigo and you should be able to hear it now. The only thing plugging your ears is your own fear."_

Tasuki smirk as Ichigo stopped running, _'He's finally heard his Zanpakuto!' _she thought.

"_There is only one enemy, and there's one of you. So what is there to be afraid of?" _ Ichigo's Zanpakuto asked him as Urahara stopped and set himself for a counter attack.

"Here he goes." Shikamaru commented as Ichigo turned around.

"_Abandon your fear. Turn and face him. Don't give an inch. Now Ichigo advance never stop. If you retreat you will age. Be afraid and you'll die. Now shout out my Name!"_

Ichigo turned around to face Urahara as his little hilt began to glow, "Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled out his Zanpakuto's name.

Tasuki gasped at the power of Ichigo's Shikai as Shikamaru grabbed her to protect her. "What's going on?" Tasuki asked as she tried to see what was happening.

"Give it a minute." Shikamaru told her as the light faded.

Ichigo stood there with his newly released Zanpakuto stuck in the ground. Shikamaru shook his head, for Ichigo's Zanpakuto didn't look like a normal sword at all but more like an overgrown butcher knife.

"What kind of Zanpakuto is that?" Jinta asked, "It doesn't even have a hilt or a guard on it. Its not even shaped like a normal sword. If you ask me his old one was better."

"Hm a Zanpakuto like that has to have some power behind it." Shikamaru comment mostly to himself, "I wonder what his bankai will be like."

"Bankai?" Tasuki repeated as she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't mind my muttering, Tasuki. Ichigo should be finishing this lesson up shortly." Shikamaru brushed her off.

Ichigo looked over his new Zanpakuto as Urahara smiled, "Well it's about time. Now that you have managed to draw out your Zanpakuto, time for lesson three! Are you ready for that?" Urahara asked him.

"Don't take this the wrong why Mr. Urahara, but I hope you dodge this." Ichigo informed him.

"What?" Urahara asked as Ichigo prepared to give an attack.

"Because I can't control it yet!"

Urahara's eyes widen at Ichigo's attack as he raised his Zanpakuto in front of him, "Sing Benihime!"

A blast of white energy came out of Ichigo's Zangetsu and headed straight for Urahara. Shikamaru also realized that he and Tasuki were also in the path of the attack. He quickly grabbed Tasuki and flash stepped out of the way as Urahara's hat went flying in the air.

"Good thing I protected myself with my Bloodmist shield. Without it I would have lost an arm just now." Urahara commented as his hat fell on the ground at his feet.

"That wasn't very nice, I do believe you killed my hat." Urahara told Ichigo as he dusted off his hat, which was missing about a third of it.

Urahara then put his hat back on and turned around to face Ichigo, "Impressive. I didn't expect you could to that with a single swing of your sword. Ichigo you are one freighting kid." Urahara told the sleeping teen, "Lesson three cleared." 


	25. Rewrite Note

Alright here's the deal guys, I'm going to stop writing new chapters here just because going through this and going over my reviews and stuff. I just really need to redo this whole story, so please hang in there with me as I rewrite this crossover. I just really need to revise Two Hearts so much now that I'm more into bleach and so wrong about so much in this first crossover of mine. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions for me feel free to let me know! They really help a lot! With that said I will hopefully see all of you in my rewrite of Two Hearts, One Soul and Two Hearts, New Soul.

FoxCat ya later.


End file.
